Different Point of View
by Jovianokami
Summary: He never did like the SWAT Kats and would try to arrested them. But when he is change to something else, Feral must now work as something he hated.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts or Thinking'_

Also I want to thank Ulyferal for being my beta-reader and give me the name for the new hero. Also I will be adding a few characters of my own so if you want to borrow them you have to ask first! Disclaimed I don't own the SWAT Kats!

It was just another day in Megakat City. Unaware of what was happening to their Chief Enforcer the katizens went on with their daily life. Feral, on his way to Enforcer Headquarters, was suddenly ambushed by Dark Kat's creeplings and Dr. Viper's mutants. The Commander tried to summon aid but just as he reached Felina one of Vipers mutants hit him in the head and knocked him unconscious.

Hours later, Feral regained consciousness only to find he was now strapped down to some sort of table. He struggled for some minutes trying to break free without success. He turned his attention on where he was. All he could see was that he was in some old abandoned facility._ 'Crud! Where I am?' _Thought Feral growling and trying again to break free.

"Struggle all you want, Commander. But those straps won't break free that easy." A familiar dark voice said.

"Dark Kat?! Let me go and my enforcers may just go easy on you!" Snapped Feral.

"Not likely, Commander." Hissed a voice from the shadows.

"Viper?!" Feral said startled. _'Crud, are these two working together again?' _Feral thought in beginning fear.

"Dark Kat and I need a few tessst sssubjectss for a new virussse we created and you, Commander, will be the first we'll try it on then the SSSWAT Katsss will be next." said Dr. Viper holding a hypo.

Dr. Viper moved over to Feral's right arm. He smirked as he prepared to inject the serum, "Hold ssstill Commander...thisss will hurt." Viper plunged the needle in sending the blue-green liquid into Feral's body.

At first, the Commander felt only a small stinging pain but that quickly turned into a white hot pain making his insides feel as if they were on fire. He was twisting in pain. Screams tore from him as the pain increased and seemed to be unending.

Feral was so focused on the pain he didn't hear the sudden explosion...didn't hear Dark Kat yelling at his creeplings or Dr. Viper shouting in anger...only the pain held his attention. Just as one wave would end another would begin. Suddenly the straps that held him were cut allowing him to sit up but the pain kept him flat.

"Commander, can you hear me?" It was one of SWAT Kats whose voice caused a ringing pain inside Feral's head.

"Ugh! Too loud! My head hurts!" said Feral moaned in agony.

"Crud, Razor we need to get him to a hospital now. He's burning up! There's no telling what those two did to him." T-Bone whispered not wanting to cause Feral any more pain.

"Roger that, T-Bone." said Razor calling for the Turbokat then helping T-Bone with the Commander.

They pulled him to his feet and kept their arms around him as they helped him walk to the jet. The SWAT Kats placed Feral carefully on a pad on the cargo floor of the Turbokat. Jumping into the cockpit they took off for the hospital. Before they could get far one of Viper's mutants attacked. Dripping acid into the Turbokat's engines it wrapped it's long tentacles around the jet.

"Razor, do something! Whatever this thing is, it's eating right through the Turbokat!" said T-Bone trying to shake off the mutant.

"I'm on it, T-Bone. Upper missiles away!" The missiles hit their target sending the mutant flying.

"Bingo." Razor shouted triumphantly.

"Alright, buddy! Now let's get out of here!" T-Bone said anxiously.

"Wait, T-Bone! That things acid ate right through to the cargo hold. We have to land and check the damage and Feral." Razor warned.

"Roger!" T-Bone sighed and took the jet down. T-Bone landed quickly and jumped down into the cargo hold after Razor. To their horror, Feral was gone. The only thing left of Feral was a small pool of blood.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts or Thinking'_

Also I want to thank Ulyferal for being my beta-reader and give me the name for the new hero. Also I will be adding a few characters of my own so if you want to borrow them you have to ask first! Disclaimed I don't own the SWAT Kats!

Professor Hackle was walking along the beach shore with a new robot he was testing when it spotted something a few feet away. Hackle pushed his glasses up to get a better look at what his robot was pointing at. It was a body, a she-kat with dark brown fur and short black hair wearing a sopping wet enforcer uniform.

"Oh, my! James please pick her up and carry her back to my lab." Professor Hackle ordered in shocked dismay.

"Yes, Professor." said James in its electronic voice. Doing as the Professor had asked, James picked up the unconscious she-kat and followed the limping inventor back to his lab.

Many hours later a groan escaped the she-kat's lips. Her eyes tried to open and focus on a ceiling that seemed to spin. Turning her head slowly to the right, she could see Professor Hackle watching something on a TV built into the wall. Ann Gora of Kat's Eye News was giving a report.

"This is Ann Gora reporting to you from Kat's Eye News on the sudden passing of Commander Ulysses Feral who had been kidnaped yesterday morning by Dark Kat and Dr. Viper. The SWAT Kats attempted to rescue Commander Feral but lost him over the bay during a battle with Dr. Viper's mutants. A search of the bay for the missing commander failed to turn up his body."

Feral didn't hear the rest of what Ann had to say. 'I'm dead?!! But that can't be! I'm right here!' Feral shook his head in disbelief. He was so shaken, he tried to sit up but halted abruptly with a small yelp of pain.

"Are you alright, Miss?" asked a robotic voice.

A robotic kat stood over Feral, its scanners checking to see if anything was wrong. For a second, Feral thought it was one of the metallikats but a closer look told him that, though it was similar, it was not one of them. It was as tall as Molly but male like her husband.

"Who are you?" asked Feral.

"I'm called James and who are you?" James asked politely.

"Commander Ulysses Feral." He answered.

"That is incorrect." said James.

"What? But I'm Ulysses Feral." Feral insisted angrily.

"That is incorrect. Commander Ulysses Feral is dead and is male. You are female." James said firmly.

"NO! You stupid can opener! I'm Ulysses Feral! And I'm male not female!" growled Feral.

"This one doesn't understand." James said confused.

Before Feral could respond, Professor Hackle had turned around to see what was going on and saw the she-kat had awaken and was talking to James.

"Ah, you are wake. How do you feel?" asked Professor Hackle coming to her side.

"There's some pain in my back and I'm confused. Hackle, how did I get here? Where are the SWAT Kats?" asked Feral

"You were washed up on my beach yesterday. I had James here bring you to my lab. As for the SWAT Kats they are in the city. Now about that pain in your back...could you sit up?" asked Hackle gently.

"I'll try." Groaning Feral struggled to sit up gasping in pain, vaguely realizing he had no clothes on.

James quickly aided him in sitting up. Professor Hackle carefully looked at Feral's back. There were at least three, large and unusual rose thorns sticking into her back leaking some kind of purple liquid onto her fur and most likely into her bloodstream as well. Hackle gently removed them but it still caused Feral a bit of discomfort.

"There, that's it. That should stop the pain. I'll need to take a blood sample and send it to my friend Dr.Konway to find out what these things may have done to you." Said Hackle carefully holding the container with the thorns.

"I'll give it to him. I have to get back to my enforcers and show them I'm not dead." said Feral trying to move out of James' grip.

"Now wait a minute, young lady. Your enforcers? I think your memory may have been scrambled a bit." said Hackle signaling to James to stop her.

Feral struggled growling and hissing but was no match for the robot's super strength. James gently prevented him from trying to get up.

"Hackle, it's me! Feral!" said Feral now trying to kick James as he tried again to get up.

"Feral? That's impossible, my dear. Feral has passed away." said Hackle staring at her with dismay.

"No! I'm right here! I'm not dead!" said Feral starting to panic.

Something was very wrong and he wasn't liking it a bit. Professor Hackle looked a bit more closely at the she-kat. She did bare a striking resemblance to the Commander if Feral had been born female. And, now that he thought about it, the uniform she had been wearing had been of a higher ranking enforcer.

"If what you''re saying is true. Then could you tell me how this happened to you?" asked Hackle shaking his head in amazement.

"I was on my way to Enforcer Headquarters when Dark Kat's creeplings and Viper's mutants ambushed me. One of them knocked me out. When I woke up some time later, I was in an abandoned facility where Dark Kat and Dr. Viper were hiding. They injected some kind of virus into me. They told me I was a test subject and that they planned on using it on the SWAT Kats next if it worked on me." He explained.

"Is that so?" said Hackle thinking over what Feral was saying.

"Yes, the stuff was causing me a lot of pain. I was hurting soo much I barely realized the SWAT Kats had shown up. I think they beat the creeplings and mutants that were sent after them. Then they set me free. The pain was bad as they dragged me out of there. As we were escaping in the jet, I could tell they were in a fight with something probably some of Viper's mutants. Something dripped down onto the deck and melted the floor. I tried to avoid it then suddenly I was falling. Everything after that is a blank."

Professor Hackle rubbed his chin a bit but what Feral had said made perfect sense and explained his present predicament. It would be something those two criminals would have done and her explanation was too detailed to have been made up. Despite his new appearance this was indeed the Commander.

"I believe you, Commander. But I'm afraid those two criminals have done something very bad to you. They've succeeded in changing your gender." Professor Hackle said gently trying to convey the bad news carefully.

"What are you talking about? First that stupid can opener of yours calls me Miss now you say I'm female? Are you nuts or do you need to change your glasses?" Feral said angrily though becoming a little afraid.

Hackle eyed him sadly and asked James to bring a mirror. Meanwhile he gently lifted the sheet covering the Commander a little. Feral looked down and was appalled to see female breasts. Jerking the sheet close, he looked up as James brought a large mirror and held it for him to see himself in. What he saw was a strange version of his face. It was more heart shaped and softer looking. He raised an arm and the image raised its arm too. He stared gape-jawed at the feminine image of himself in horror. He was a she!

"What has happened to me!?" Feral whispered, her throat tight. 'Crud, this can't be me!' She thought shaking her head back and forth in disbelief. She looked mutely at the Professor, her face reflecting her rising fear and shock...her paws clutching the sheet tightly.

"I'm not sure. The virus was possibly supposed to change you alright but I 'm not certain this was the result Dark Kat and Dr. Viper had in mind." said Hackle very sorry for the Commander's plight.

"I need to get a blood sample off to Dr. Konway right away so that we can discover just what has happened to you and if there is a cure to change you back." He said trying to give Feral some hope.

"Crud, I hope so." Feral answered in resignation. As Hackle was drawing blood, a Kat's Eye News report flashed onto the screen again, this time with Lt. Commander Steel standing by Ann Gora. An anguished Felina standing behind him.

"This is Ann Gora reporting to you live form Enforcer Headquarters. It has been announced that Lt. Commander Steel has been made the new Chief Enforcer of Megakat City..." Ann was turning to Steel. Professor Hackle quickly flicked off the screen as Feral exploded in anger.

"What?! That bonehead couldn't lead if his life depended on it. Hackle I need clothes now!" said Feral growling as she got to her feet holding the sheet close.

"Commander, wait! No one is going to believe you are Commander Feral in your present condition." said Hackle stopping Feral right in her tracks.

"Crud, you're right. No ones going to believe me." said Feral looking down at her body and frowning at it.

"Commander, I'm sure your very intelligent niece will keep anything bad from happening." Hackle said trying to reassure the now ex-chief enforcer.

"I trust my niece to try but with Steel in charge there's just no telling what a mess he'll make of things." Feral said truly upset and worried about the city's safety.

"Hmm, perhaps you could work on the sidelines till a cure is found." Hackle mused.

"Like the SWAT Kats? I'll hang myself by my tail before I become a vigilante." She snarled.

"But it may be the only way for you to continue to protect the city from your incompetent replacement." Hackle protested.

Feral shook her head unwilling to change her principles, "I'll wait and see how Steel runs things...maybe he won't screw up...much."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts or Thinking'_

Also I want to thank Ulyferal for being my beta-reader and give me the name for the new hero. Also I will be adding a few characters of my own so if you want to borrow them you have to ask first! Disclaimed I don't own the SWAT Kats!

During the early morning hours, a dark brown she-kat could be seen jogging on the beach below Professor Hackle's home. She was wearing male skivvies rather than female. It had been two days since Ulysses Feral had been changed from male to female all thanks to an experiment gone wrong by Dark Kat and Dr. Viper. Her first full day as a she-kat living with Professor Hackle had been full of adjustments to her changed condition. Just using the bathroom had been an uncomfortable reminder of her differences.

Changing a male mind set was taking all his...uh...her attention. It was a shock to her sense of self every time she looked into the mirror. It was a bit disconcerting to realize she didn't have to shave either. As she jogged along, Feral couldn't stop wondering why of all the kats in Megakat City did this have to happen to him...uh...her? Crud, she couldn't even think as a female how could she act like one? She did have a momentary amusing thought about what the SWAT Kats would have looked like as female but then sighed and shook her head.

She would never wish such a thing on anyone else and was glad that evil pair had chosen her instead of some innocent kat. Returning to the professor's home, Feral entered through the back entrance not wanting anyone to see her. It would raise unwanted questions she'd rather not answer. She went to the bedroom the professor had given her and removed the shoes he had lent her. She'd just started to remove her shirt when Professor Hackle walked in.

"Commander, stop!" Professor Hackle said turning his eyes away.

"What is it, Professor?" Feral asked confused and freezing in place with the shirt just below the breasts.

"You can't take the shirt off." Hackle said urgently.

"Why not? I'm hot!" Feral said getting angry but still keeping the shirt where it was.

"Commander, I know you are used to taking off your shirt just like any male would but you are female now and that is not allowed." Hackle said gently hiding his smile of amusement.

Feral blushed in embarrassment and quickly pulled her shirt back down realizing she had been about to flash the Professor.

"Crud! I don't think I can get use to this. Sorry about that Professor." She said in frustration.

"That's quite alright." Hackle said and quickly changed the subject to allow Feral to recover.

"I've been giving it a lot of thought about how I can help you adjust."

"Help me?" said Feral a bit curiously. "Yes, I believe I can teach you to be a she-kat." Hackle said briskly.

"Teach me? You're male too! How can you teach me? No way! This has got to be some kind of joke!" Feral said shaking her head in disbelief.

"It's not a joke, Commander. I may not be female but I can watch images of female behavior as can you and help you adjust your mannerisms to match. Because I can observe how you move and behave I'll be able to critique you and aid you in acting more feminine. There are females that act a little male like your niece but she still moves like a female. I just have to teach you to act like her. It's too much to hope making you completely female since you think like a male. As you are now, you would attract the wrong attention and raise questions you don't want to answer." He told Feral seriously.

Feral groaned, as much as she hated to admit it, Professor Hackle was right. If she wanted to leave she couldn't very well act like her old-self without drawing unwanted attention. "What if I don't leave until we find a cure? I can still be me...well sort of." said Feral not wanting to give in without a fight.

"Do you really think you can stay here all the time? Even I leave from time to time, Commander." Hackle said gently.

Feral did a quick glance around the room with her eyes. Hackle was right again. If she stayed here too long cabin fever would set in and running along the beach would get boring fast.

Growling in defeat, Feral asked, "What are my first lessons?"

"Walking." Hackle said smiling at Feral's reaction.

"What's wrong with my walking?! I do it just fine!" Feral snapped.

The Professor just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sorry." Feral mumbled and blushed.

"That's alright this is all very frustrating for you. Now there is a significant difference in the way a she-kat walks and that of a male. Shall we begin?" asked Professor Hackle.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get it over with." Feral said following the Professor to the lab.

A few hours later, Feral could walk passably like a she-kat and could almost fool anyone into believing she had been born female. Thanks to the professor's persistence.

"For your next lesson...How to dress like a female. For that I called Ms. Briggs to..." Hackle began to say before being rudely interrupted by a shocked Feral.

"You what?! If Ms. Briggs sees me she'll know who I am!" Feral said jumping up from her seat at the table.

"Calm down, Commander. Believe me no one will recognize you. You really don't look like yourself. Ms. Briggs won't realize it's you at all. I've only told her you washed up on my beach and have some memory loss and no clothing. We need her help to get you dressed appropriately and I'm just not able to do that. I wouldn't know what to get so Ms. Briggs has graciously agreed to help by taking you to a department store and buying you clothes." Hackle soothed the frazzled Commander.

"Alright, it just a good thing you didn't ask for Felina. I don't know how I'll explain this to her. But she is most likely with my brother right now anyway." Feral said sadly.

The day of her funeral was shown live on Kat's Eyes News. The camera had focused on Felina and just the look in her eyes made Feral turn off the TV.

"Now, Commander. We must come up with a name for you. We have to give Ms. Briggs something to call you." Professor Hackle said breaking into Feral's morbid thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah...Hmm. How about...uh...Ursula Fernan?" Feral suggested since it sorta sounded close enough to her real name she could remember it easier.

"Yes, that's a good one. Very close to your name and you can answer it easy and quickly." Hackle smiled with relief.

Just then a doorbell sounded. On the security screen they both saw Ms. Briggs standing on the porch and watched as James let her in. They walked back out of the lab into the house and heard Ms. Briggs thanking James and talking with him a bit as she was lead to the living area.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Briggs." Professor Hackle said warmly.

"Good afternoon, Professor Hackle. I came as soon as I could. Is this her?" Callie asked, turning her attention to Feral who was lagging behind as if to hide.

"Yes, and sorry for calling you on such short notice. What she wore is ruined and I, of course, don't have anything to meet her needs. I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you to get away?" Hackle asked politely.

"No trouble at all. Fortunately, things are fairly quiet at city hall right now. I'm happy to help." Callie told him. She turned to the tall female who had finally joined them.

"Hi, I'm Callie Briggs you can call me Callie or Ms. Briggs whichever makes you comfortable." said Callie smiling and offering her paw to Feral.

'This is so weird.' Feral thought as she took Callie's paw and shook it. "I'm Ursula Fernan."

"That's quite a grip you got there. Do you work out?" asked Callie

Feral blushed and said quickly, remembering that she was supposed to have memory loss, "I think so!"

"Well why don't we get going? There's a sale at Megakat Mall." Callie said briskly.

She glanced at Hackle and said, "We'll be back in a little while, Professor."

"Thanks again Ms. Briggs and good luck." Hackle told her. 'Your're going to need it.' He thought to himself.

Feral looked back at him as she and Callie followed James to the door. She looked terrified. Hackle sighed and gave her a shooing gesture behind Ms. Briggs' back. The drive to Megakat Mall was a bit uncomfortable as Ms. Briggs tried to find out about her and asking if she had remembered anything more since she'd landed on the Professor's beach. Feral said no, that much of it was still a blank. That seemed to do the trick because Ms. Briggs gave her a comforting pat on the arm and said her memory should come back and to be patient. Feral nodded agreement and the rest of the drive was done in silence except for the radio playing softly.

Their first stop in the mall was a store which had Feral blushing and wanting to run the other way. Never in her lifetime as a male did she ever enter this kind of store. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Feral got out of the car and followed Ms. Briggs inside. Feral couldn't control the blush that seemed to be permanently filling her face as she kept her eyes glued to the floor. She refused to look up no matter what.

"Oh, this is cute. What do you think, Ursula?" Callie asked. At hearing her name, Feral looked up startled but wished she hadn't. Callie held a black silk bra with matching panties that would make any she-kat look very sexy.

"I d-don't k-know." Feral stuttered quickly looking away again. 'Damn, calm down! It's just clothing! There nothing special about it!' She tried to chastise herself but it wasn't working.

Luckily, Callie pretended not to notice Feral's discomfort. Callie knew this couldn't be a comfortable situation for Ursula. She continued to pick out different types of panties and bras. As she browsed through the lingerie she asked a perfectly normal question that sent Feral into shock.

"What's your size?" She asked stopping now to look at Feral.

"W-what?" asked Feral snapping her head up.

"Your bra size. What is it? A or B cup?" Callie asked again.

"I d-d-don't k-know. I can't remember!" Feral stuttered again. 'This is so embarrassing!' Feral thought frantically really wishing they could get out of here.

"I understand losing your memory is really trying." Callie said sympathically.

"Yeah, it is." Feral muttered hoping that Ms. Briggs would forget about the bras but no such luck.

"It's alright, we'll just have to have you try one on to get the right size. From your shape I think you might be a B cup. So try this one on." Callie said handing Feral a white cotton bra.

Feral gulped but took the bra and headed for the dressing rooms all the while wishing that one of Megakat City's major villains would show up just to give her an excuse to leave. Feral kept her eyes straight ahead until she came to the dressing rooms not looking left or right. Entering, she closed the door and placed the bra on a hook while she took off her shirt. Taking the bra off the hanger Feral stared at it for a moment wondering how in the world was she supposed to put this thing on. 'It can't be that hard.' She snorted to herself and began trying to put it on.

Callie looked at her watch wondering what was taking Ursula soo long. Thinking something had happened, she marched over to the dressing room.

"Ursula?" Callie called out softly.

"Over here." Feral called out sounding stressed.

"Is everything alright in there?" Callie asked in concern.

"Yes, sort of." Feral answered hesitantly.

"Did you get it on?" She persisted.

"Uhm...No." Feral said unhappily.

Wondering what Ursula meant, Callie opened the door to see her standing there glaring at the piece of clothing. Callie couldn't help letting out a small sigh.

"Do you need help?" She asked gently stepping in and closing the door.

"No," Feral huffed, "I think I'd rather go without a bra."

"Unfortunately, that is not an option. Here it's really easy, let me show you how..." Callie said as she approached the Commander and took the bra from the big kat's paws.

At those words, the Commander for the Enforcers fur stood on end. Having the deputy mayor in such close quarters doing something so personal would make a male jump for joy but it only made Feral have a major breakdown along with a panic attack. She did not want Callie to get any closer.

"Ahh...that's okay, Ms. Briggs. I think I can figure it out later." Feral said hastily trying to get her shirt back on. 'Or maybe never' She thought privately.

"Nonsense. Come on just lift your arms up." Callie insisted holding up the bra.

Feral knew from past experience just how stubborn Ms. Briggs could be once her mind was made up. After all she chose the SWAT Kats over the Enforcers. Feral mentally snorted at that thought. The Enforcers had been protecting this city long before either the SWAT Kats or Ms. Briggs had come along and would continue to be around even after they both were gone.

Sighing in defeat, Feral lifted her arms up level with the floor so that Callie could slip the bra straps on her then put the bra in place and hooked it behind the big kat's back.

"There, see, not so hard was it? Alright, now just pull on the front a bit and move it around till it feels comfortable." Callie said walking around to get a look. Feral felt her face burn as she did as she was asked and waited under Callie's critical gaze.

Callie gave off a hmm sound then nodded. "It's perfect and on the first try too. Great! Let's try on some more things." Callie said smiling.

"Do we have to?" Feral whined sounding like a petulant kitten. Callie just looked at her with a brow raised and Feral felt truly mortified.

From then on Feral tried to keep her complaints to a minimum so that by the time they got to the blouses and slacks things were going a little easier until, that is, Callie showed her some skirts and dresses. Feral really hated that part but trying on high heels was the worst. She was happier when they got her some tennis shoes and loafers as well as some sweat pants and jogging clothes.

Afterwards, Callie called a halt to shopping and said it was time for lunch. So they headed for the food court. Feral was grateful, especially after falling at least three times while trying on some high heels. A couple of kittens who were with their mother found it funny watching her fall time after time. That is until Feral gave them a cold stare that sent them running for their mommy. She was proud of that. Glad she could still intimidate someone even if it was just some bratty kittens.

'At least now I know why Felina only wears tennis shoes. Those high heels are murder on your feet and you can't even run in them very well.' Feral mused as she ate her chicken sandwich.

"After this we'll finish up at the health store and buy you some feminine items." Callie told her. Feral looked puzzled.

Callie didn't notice and asked, "By the why do you remember when your next heat cycle will be?" The food and drink in Feral's paws were crushed at those words.

"Heat cycle?" Feral whispered in shock.

"Yes, do you remember when you had it last?" Callie asked.

All she could do was mutely shake her head. Feral suddenly didn't feel so good. It had never occurred to her that while she was in a female body that she would go through a heat cycle. 'But I can't have one, can I? Just because my body's changed doesn't mean it's working like one!' She thought frantically. She needed to get back and ask the professor.

"Uh, Ms. Briggs could we just skip that for now? I'm getting a headache. Could you take me back to the Professor's now? Feral lied though she looked miserable enough to make it look like the truth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's been a long morning and I'm sure you're tired. I'll get the other things you need and leave them with the Professor. I'll take you home." Callie smiled warmly and payed for their meals. Feral made a note to remember to take Callie out for lunch once she was returned to normal.

They walked out of the mall and put her new things into Callie's backseat. On the drive back, Callie's car began to make some choking noises which both Callie and Feral knew wasn't good.

"Oh, no not now!" Callie exclaimed in annoyance. Only halfway to the Professor's home the car began to choke out and slow down.

"Maybe you should pull over." Feral suggested.

"Right." Callie agreed and pulled her car over to the side of road.The car chose that moment to make one last choking sound and die.

"This is just great." Feral grumbled as she stepped out of the car and made her way to the hood..

"What are you doing?" Callie asked in surprise leaning out the window.

"Could you pop the hood? I just want to take look." Feral said ignoring Callie's question.

Callie shrugged and did so. 'It wasn't as if Ursula could do something.' She thought as she took out her cell phone dialed a number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello, Chance and Jake's Garage and Towing, Jake speaking." Came a pleasant voice over the phone.

"Hi, Jake! It's Callie." Callie smiled to herself glad to have caught the guys in.

"Oh, Hi Callie. What can I do for you?" Jake asked.

"My car just died and I need you guys to come and have a look at it and tow us if it needs it."She told him.

"Sure thing, Callie. Where are you?" Jake asked as he got a paper to write down the information.

"We're about a mile from Professor Hackle's place." She told him.

"I know where that is. Okay, Chance and I will be there just give us five minutes." Jake said.

"Thanks, Jake." Hanging up, Callie leaned out the window to call to Ursula.

"Ursula, I called a mechanic they'll be here in about five minutes." Callie told her.

"Okay." Feral said from under the hood.

Frowning a bit, Callie stepped out of the car and walked up to Feral, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just looking." said Feral hiding her paws quickly.

"Like I said. My mechanics will be here soon so let's just wait in the car." Callie said leaving the hood of the car open.

"Whatever, you say Ms. Briggs." Feral said walking back to her door while surreptitiously wiping the oil from her paw on the underside of her shirt.

Just as Jake had promised, five minutes later a tow truck was seen in the rearview mirror. Callie step out to flag them over.

"Hello, Callie. Having a bit of car trouble?" Chance asked smiling as he stepped out of his truck.

"Yeah a bit. It choked and died!" Callie said in irritation.

"No problem. We'll just have a look and you should be on your way." Chance said still smiling as he walked up to the front of her car. Jake had jumped out too and was coming up on the other side. He glanced in and saw another she-kat sitting there.

"Hey, Chance. Who's that with Callie?" He asked as they looked over the engine together.

"Don't know, buddy. Let's ask." Chance said and turned to Callie still standing nearby.

"What? Wait, Chance don't...!" Jake said embarrassed.

"Hey, Callie. Who your friend?" Chance asked pointing to the passenger.

"That's Ursula Fernan." Callie said signaling Feral to get out.

Feral felt a bit uneasy, afraid her two ex-enforcers would recognize her. She took her time getting out of the car and walking up to them. Getting a better look at the she-kat, Jake and Chance's eyes widened a bit as they stared at her.

"Ursula, these are my friends, Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong." Callie introduced them.

Feral gave them a nod not trusting herself to speak. Jake was the first one to stop staring but Chance was taking his time checking out this stunning she-kat.

Putting on gloves, Jake nudged his partner in the rib cage hard. "Let's take a look at Callie's car Chance." Chance snapped out of it and gave Feral a sheepish grin as he moved back to study the engine.

Chance poked around a bit but after a few minutes neither of them could find anything wrong. Chance closed the hood and wiped his paws on a rag in his pocket.

"Everything seems to be okay, Callie. Why don't you give it a start and we'll listen to it." Chance said.

"Okay" Callie agreed and got in and started the engine. It turned over without a problem.

"Well that's strange." Callie said.

Chance just shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know what caused it to die, Callie but it seems okay now." He said as he watched Feral get back into the car. He couldn't seem to take his eyes off her.

"Well, thanks for coming out here anyway, guys." Callie confused but happy her car was running again.

"Anytime, Callie." Chance said smoothly not missing a chance to flirt. Both Jake and Feral rolled their eyes at him though no one noticed Feral doing it.

"By the way, Callie. Why are you heading for Professor Hackle's place?" Jake asked curiously leaning near Callie's window.

"Ursula is staying with the Professor till she gets her memory back. She apparently had an accident and washed up on his beach." Callie explained.

"Lost memory. Wow! That's got to be tough!" Jake said looking at Feral sympathically.

Not wanting any pity from the three kats Feral said tightly, "I'll be alright! The Professor is helping me and I do have some memory even if its in bits and pieces."

"Anyway, we better get going. Ursula needs to get some rest. Thanks again, guys." said Callie waving at them as she drove off.

Jake and Chance waved back then climbed back aboard their tow truck. Chance taking the driver's side as usual.

"You were staring at Ursula for quite a while, Chance." Jake teased his partner.

"Hey, cut me some slack Jake. It not every day we get to help two lovely she-kats." Chance snorted remembering how often they had to help that older she-kat.

"If you say so, buddy. Although you seemed to be fixated on Ursula more." Jake snickered. "Anyway let's head home! If we hurry, I'll still catch my show." Jake urged him.

"Don't worry, Jake. I know a shortcut." Chance said and turned the tow truck down a barely driveable road.

"Oh, no, Chance!" Jake whined as he held onto the dash.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_

"Talking"

'_Thoughts or Thinking'_

I want to thank Ulyferal for being my beta-reader and giving me Feral's female name. Also I will be adding a few characters of my own so if you want to borrow them you will have to ask first! Disclaimer: I don't own the SWAT Kats they belong to Hanna-Barbera!

Feral growled at the TV as a report flashed about an attack on Megakat Bio Labs by Dr. Viper yet again. He was stealing a new chemical that was still in the process of being tested. Not only had Viper stolen the chemical but Steel had the temerity to blame it on his niece while he stayed safe and sound back at headquarters. 'When I get back there, I'm going to ring that little weasel's neck!' Feral snarled to herself.

Turning off the TV, Feral left the living room for Hackle's Lab. She hoped he'd gotten a report from Dr. Konway about the virus and hopefully, a way to reverse her change.

"Professor?" Feral called out as she walked into the lab. There was no answer and she didn't see him around.

Feral shrugged it off figuring the professor was perhaps upgrading James somewhere else in the immense lab. Using this time, Feral looked around at all the inventions Hackle had created over the years. All were to help Katkind in some way or other. At the end of the room Feral noticed a strange door. Wondering what was behind it and knowing Hackle wouldn't mind, Feral pushed a button on the wall causing the door to slide open.

Inside the room were two suits made completely out of metal both of them were hanging on the wall; one was for a female, the other male. Next to it were two motorcycles, one blue the other black and at the far end of the room was a jet.

"What are those?" Feral wondered aloud as she looked closer at the suits.

"I see you found my new body armor." Professor Hackle said surprising Feral as he came up behind her.

"Body armor? I've never seen this type of body armor before." Feral said, intrigued, lifting up one of suit arms, "It's heavy. How can anyone move in this?" She looked at Hackle, a puzzled frown on her face as she stepped back from them.

"It only feels heavy while hanging but once the wearer puts it on it is quite light, I assure you and very flexible." Hackle smiled limping over to Feral.

"What can it do?" asked Feral

"No, my dear. The question is what can't it do. This is a prototype. The metal is the same as the one I used for the metallikats bodies. These have a new type of scanner inside the helmet and the ability to increase the wearers strength and speed up to ten times." Professor Hackle explained.

"That's amazing! Any weapons?" Feral asked eyeing the body armor with more respect.

"A few. In the left arm is a saber sword that can cut through anything like butter. In a holster on the right leg is a special blaster that fires a laser then switches to launch mini net missiles making capture of criminals easier and finally it carries darts with a paralytic to immobilize your target. The gloves are made of a special alloy and protects the wearers paws when punching through walls and most metals with ease. And, finally, I've perfected a cloaking device that will hide the wearer from most radars." Hackle said proudly.

"What is that?" asked Feral pointing at the strange part just behind the right ear.

"A radio antenna so a kat can hear enforcer channels and know what's going on and be able to speak to others if need be. It's heavily reinforced so it won't snap off that easy." Hackle said.

"This is quite impressive, Professor. If only my enforcers had such an armor." Feral breathed in envy.

"It is still in the developmental stage. I need someone to test it for me." Hackle said quietly, not looking at Feral.

"That's a shame. Won't my enforcers send anyone to test it?" Feral asked turning to the old kat. Professor Hackle shook his head, "No because I had only just sent the report on it to you the day you were kidnaped."

"And Steel most likely ignored it seeing that it still needed to be tested." Feral said frowning.

"That's about right. He said he'd look into it once it was finished but without anyone to test it the armor will be staying here for a while. However, ..."Hackle said thoughtfully looking at Feral.

"However...?" Feral echoed.

"What if you were to test the armor for me, Commander? You could tell me what areas need improvement. After all, you have nothing better to do. What do you say?" Professor Hackle asked watching her carefully.

Feral stood there quietly looking at the armor. They looked like metal kats except for the helmet which was rounded on the front. Both were painted white with the scanner part a light blue color.

"Commander?" Hackle coaxed.

"I'll do it." Feral said decisively.

Smiling Professor Hackle moved over to a locker and pulled out some type of black leather latex suit except for two strips of blue on the arms. At the back of the neck was a penny size steel button. The same button was on the base of the tail, elbows, knees and feet.

"What is that?" Feral asked taking in the weird clothing.

"I call it a nerve suit. It connects your nervous system to the body suit allowing it to move as you move." Hackle explained.

"I see. Do you put it on with clothes or without?" Feral asked looking over the nerve suit.

"Clothes off completely so that the contact points will freely touch your body." Hackle said.

"Okay." She nodded and took the nerve suit to the bathroom to put on. Moments later she returned, the suit fitting her like a tight glove leaving nothing to the imagination.

Hackle had to look away but was pleased it fit so well. "Now we will put the body armor on." He said keeping his eyes off her and looking at the hanging body armor.

"What should I test out first?" She asked as she helped him bring the body armor down.

"The distance between here and Megakat City and back will be enough for the speed test. For the strength test we will have to go to the mountains." Hackle directed.

"Alright, now how do I put the armor on?" She said looking it over as it stood on the floor.

Hackle pushed a button that blended in so well on the back of the armor that Feral didn't notice it at first. The top of the armor opened in front like opening doors while the bottom half stood rigid. Feral stepped into the bottom, one leg at a time, and winced at the coldness.

"Ack, that's cold!" She exclaimed.

"Don't worry, the armor will adjust itself to your body temperature." Hackle said reassuringly, chuckling a bit.

Nodding, Feral carefully pushed each arm into the armor. Hackle touched the button and the suit closed itself silently. Hackle then handed Feral the helmet, showing her the scanners inside that gave her a clear picture of everything including a tongue toggle switch that allowed her to switch the view to see behind her.

"The scanner works fine." Feral said approvingly as she moved her head around and tested the toggle switch. Her voice was a little deeper from the speaker system in the helmet.

"That's wonderful, Commander. Now let's begin our first test." The Professor said pleased as he went to his computer console and brought up the screen showing Feral's view inside the helmet.

"Now I'll monitor your progress and time it. Go outside!" He ordered. Feral followed Hackle instructions and walked through the lab and up to the front door.

The walk helped her get used to the movement of the armor. She was amazed at how light the outfit felt when she fully expected it to be a little heavy and unwieldy. Once she was in position she told him she was ready.

"Alright. Now run as fast as you can for the city limits. Go!" Hackle commanded. Feral took a deep breath and ran as fast as she could while Hackle watched her on his computer.

"Commander, can you hear me alright?" Hackle's voice spoke though the communicator.

"Crystal clear! Just how fast am I going?" Feral asked as everything passed her in a blur.

"You're doing about one hundred mph right now. The armor will go up to two hundred mph but I would not recommend it. Your body may not be able to handle it." Hackle warned her.

"Wow! This is really something! I'll be careful Professor but I want to go just a little faster." She told him thrilled by the speed she was doing.

Picking up the speed, Feral was amazed yet again at how fast she could go and how well the armor helped her handle any turns including sharp ones easily. Luckily, not many kats visited Professor Hackle except for the Mayor and Ms. Briggs. Unluckily, said kats just happened to be coming down the road in the Mayor's limousine.

Feral speed was such that she was past them before they even registered anyone was there and probably dismissed it as a dust devil going by. 'I wonder what they want with Hackle.' Feral thought about it for a second but then pushed it away from her mind as she focused on reaching the city limit. Once she got there, she hid in an alley near some office buildings. As she prepared to turn around and return Hackle's voice stopped her.

"Feral, I forgot to you tell about the jet packs I just installed on the armor. But we'll get to that later. Now I want you do a quick test for me. I want to know how high you can jump with the armor on." Hackle ordered.

"I can't do that! What if I'm seen?" Feral exclaimed quickly looking around to insure no kat was around.

"Don't worry, Commander. The cloaking system will handle that." Hackle soothed her.

"And how do I turn it on?" She demanded.

"Just tap in the code. There is a mini computer in you left arm." Hackle told her.

She turned her wrist over and saw a panel on her arm. Opening the cover she saw a small keypad. He gave her the code to activate the system, getting a green light indicating it was functioning. Feral raised her paw in front of her waving it. She could feel it moving but couldn't see it. She switched the scanners to heat seeking and could then see her paw.

"Hackle it's working." Feral said impressed flicking it back to normal vision.

"Good! Now I want you to try to jump to the top of that building next to you. The armor is supposed to allow you to jump at least five stories without difficulty and land lightly using a jet propelled system and shock absorbers. It will also allow you to jump from building to building with ease." Hackle informed her.

"Right, well we'll find out soon enough. Oh, and Hackle... the Mayor and Deputy Mayor should be arriving at your home right about now." She warned him.

"Oh, yes I hear them now. I will have James monitor you while I talk to Mayor Manx and Ms. Briggs." He thanked her then signaled James to come to the lab.

Giving the robot its instructions he made his way to his living area to greet his guests. Hearing nothing more Feral turned to face the building she was standing beside. She was a little nervous but squashed it down as she bent her knees and pushed off the ground hard.

In moments she was soaring upward then landing a bit awkwardly but solidly onto the two story building's roof. She stood there in shocked amazement. It worked! 'Wow! This thing is fantastic and the SWAT Kats don't have one.' She thought smugly. 'I can't wait to see what else it can do. But for now, I'll continue to check the jumping ability.' With that she went across the roof and began jumping from roof to roof. As she moved along she tuned into the enforcer band to check where the patrols were. She was furious when she learned Steel had cut the patrols back severely. She learned where Felina was patrolling and headed that way.

On the way, she noticed a familiar looking armored vehicle heading for the Megakat City Mint. 'The Metallikats!' Feral gasped jumping down from a four story building ready to follow them but stopped suddenly. 'Damn it! I can't stop them. My enforcers will have to handle this. But...I could watch just to be sure everything goes okay and Steel is really handling things.' thought Feral staying close to the building so no one would run into her cloaked form. She listened in on the enforcer band and heard Felina call in.

"Attention! The Metallikats have broken into the city mint. All enforcers respond!" Felina ordered.

Her niece would only wait a few minutes before going ahead and taking matters into her own paws Feral knew so wasted no time in moving closer to the mint. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to her, two familiar 'heros' had picked up the alert and were on their way to the site as well.

Just as Feral arrived some enforcers that were close by to the scene had already entered. Feral could hear lasers firing. She watched from the sidelines, close enough to see but not enough to interfere with was happening. It was then a familiar jet roared overhead alerting Feral that the SWAT Kats had arrived. 'Oh, no! Not those hot-shots!' Feral groaned as she watched the SWAT Kats enter the mint. Nervously Feral watched ready to spring in if anything should go wrong.

And something did. Mac shot at the ceiling sending it falling to the floor right where Felina was standing. Just one word rang in Feral's head, 'No!' They had always been there for each other. She couldn't allow her niece to be harmed when she could do something about it. Her body was moving before she even completed the thought. Feral swept up Felina into her arms and carried her out of the way. Hearing the crash of the ceiling, Feral turned around with Felina in her arms.

To say she was shocked was the understatement of the year. Felina who had tried to get out of the way of the falling ceiling, felt strong arms sweep her up and move unbelievably fast out of harms way. She thought it was one of the SWAT Kats but they weren't nearby. Instead she stared up at an armored she-kat that wasn't Molly.

"You alright?" The metal she-kat asked putting Felina down.

"Yes, thanks. Who are you?" Felina asked taking in the she-kat body armor. It was something she'd never seen before.

"No one of importance." Feral said hesitantly.

A metallic voice spoke up near them. "Well, well. Molly. It looks like we have a new hero in town. Why don't we teach her a lesson?" Mac snarled his gun raised and ready to fire.

"Yeah, it'd be rude of us not too!" Molly snorted pointing her own gun at Feral and Felina.

Feral pushed Felina behind her ready to fight when T-Bone and Razor fired one of their mini missiles sending Mac and Molly flying away from the pair. But that didn't stop the metallikats long as they easily shrugged off the missiles and began firing back.

"Get down!" Feral shouted shoving them both to the floor as they were caught in the cross fire.

'Those stupid hot shots! Look what they've done! I got to stop this.' She thought angrily. "Stay here!" Feral ordered her niece.

"I don't take orders from you!" Felina snapped angrily

"You will if you want to live!" Feral snapped back using her command voice.

Jumping to her feet, Feral lunged across the room while staying low to the ground so as not to get hit. Grabbing Mac with her left arm and Molly in her right, Feral spun around lifting the two up with ease then threw Molly to the far left of the room and Mac to the far right. Mac hit the power box this time which shorted him out and Molly hit the wall but was back up and charging forward in a fury.

"Mac! Look what you did to my husband!" Molly screamed angrily and began firing at Feral.

Feral easily dodged the laser. She drew her saber out and sliced down onto Molly's chest cleaving it in two. Molly only had time to screech then shorted out, her eyes going dark.

Whispers began flowing around her... 'Did you see that?'... 'Who is she?...'Who cares?... She's a hero!' The last comment made Feral sick with dismay. 'No, I'm not a hero. I'm a vigilante!' Feral thought in horror. She'd done exactly what she'd said she wouldn't do.

The SWAT Kats were standing not far away. T-Bone couldn't believe what he just witnessed. He stood there shaking his head. Razor was more excited than shocked.

"Wow, T-Bone did you see that?!" Razor said in awe.

"Yeah, I did, buddy." T-Bone answered still a little shocked and amazed.

"I wonder who she is? Hey, T-Bone why don't we talk to her? That armor of hers is amazing and I would like to ask a few questions about it." Razor urged his partner as he began heading over to where the odd she-kat stood.

"Uh...Okay...," T-Bone said reluctantly following.

Feral watched the SWAT Kats approach trying to decide if she should stay or get the heck out of here. Hackle's voice suddenly piped up in her ear.

"Commander, what's going on? Has something happened?" Hackle asked anxiously.

He'd only just got rid of the Mayor and Ms. Briggs so hadn't been on hand to see what had been going on.

"Later, Professor. I'm right in the middle of trouble with the enforcers." Feral whispered. She could hear the Professor's 'Oh, no!' of distress before tuning him out.

"Thanks for the help. I'm Lt. Felina Feral and these are the SWAT Kats, Razor and T-Bone." Felina introduced them and offering her paw.

"Hi," Razor said enthusiastically.

"Hey," T-Bone said more cautiously.

Feral only glanced at the SWAT Kats even if they couldn't see her do it. Then ignored them as she turned back to Felina and ignored her extended paw.

"You shouldn't trust me just because I saved your life. For all you know I could be working for Dark Kat or any of the other major villains of Megakat Kat City." Feral said grimly still very angry at herself.

"So it's all a plan for you to rescue the Lieutenant?" Razor said skeptically.

"Could be." Feral said non committedly.

"No way! No one whose bad would risk their life for another's just for the sake of a master plan." T-Bone snorted derisively smelling a lie.

"You know nothing about me, SWAT Kat! So don't go making the stupid mistake of trusting me!" Feral snarled.

Before anyone could say anything more, Feral turned and ran like a blur out of there. Not wanting anyone to follow her she turned the cloaking system on and raced back to the Professor's lab leaving a stunned Felina and equally shocked SWAT Kats in her wake.

"Did you see how fast she was going?" Razor breathed to no one in particular

. Once she was back at Professor Hackle's home, she walked into the lab. Hackle helped her remove the body armor. She told him she'd brief him on what had happened when she got dressed. She left for her room and pulled the nerve suit off and redressed.

When she walked back through the house she stopped in the kitchen to make herself something to eat. She heard the TV on in the living room and took her sandwich and drink there. She found Hackle and James staring at a news flash. She was about to bite her sandwich when what was being said halted her in mid-motion.

"This is Ann Gora, Kats Eye News, reporting live to you from the Megakat City Mint where the Enforcers and the SWAT Kats attempted to stop the Metallikats. During the fight, a piece of ceiling was about to flatten Lt. Felina Feral when a new hero appeared and saved her at the last second and defeated the Metallikats." Ann reported quickly then turned to Felina and asked, " Lt. Feral, could you tell us more about this new hero that saved your life?"

"No! I know nothing more about her than you do. The only thing she said to us was to not trust her." Felina said flatly turning way.

"So the hero is female but why would she say that?" Ann called after her but Felina only shrugged her shoulders and continued on to her vehicle ignoring the presses questions.

Professor Hackle heard a groan near him and turned to see Feral staring at the TV in disbelief as pictures of her in the body armor flashed on the screen.

"Looks like you're a hero, Commander." Hackle said quietly. Feral only groaned again.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter Five**_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

I want to thank Ulyferal for being my beta-reader and giving me Feral's female name. Also I will be adding a few characters of my own so if you want to borrow them you will have to ask first! Disclaimer: I don't own the SWAT Kats they belong to Hanna-Barbera!

It had only been a week and the media was still talking about her. 'Crud, can't they find anything better?' Feral thought turning off the T.V.

"Commander?" James called.

"What is it?" Feral answered looking at the robot.

"The professor would like to see you." He said politely.

"Alright, lead the way." She said. Following James, Feral found herself being led to the room with the new armor. Hackle was standing near the jet looking it over.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Feral asked.

"Yes, I was wonder if you would test the jet for me. I just finished installing a new engine that will increase its speed at least five times that of an enforcer jet."said Hackle

"I don't know. Things didn't go so well with the body armor." Feral said dubiously.

"But Commander, the few tests you did on the armor were a success. You're just unhappy because you were seen in it. It has great promise. It just needs to be completely tested. I'm just as certain about the jet's future as well."

Feral studied the jet. It looked almost like an enforcer one except smaller, more streamlined and it was only a single seater. It's colors matched the body armor. The body was painted white and the wings and tail were blue.

"How fast is she?" asked Feral

"She can do Mach 5 in fifteen seconds. Her wings retract halfway for those tight places. The frame is made with anthracite, it has quick maneuverability, VTOL capable, and can be summoned remotely just like the Turbokat. Finally, it has a cloaking system just like the body armor and non-lethal armaments." Hackle explained patting the jet's side proudly.

"It sounds very impressive." Feral said. "But the proof is in the testing."

"There's one more thing, Commander. The jet will only operate for the one wearing the body armor. That's because it will only respond to the neural net signal from the armor. Impossible for the jet to be hijacked.." Hackle added.

"Well that's certainly useful." Feral said remembering how easily the Red Lynx was able to steal the brand new enforcers jet, 'The Blue Manx.'

"So, Commander what do you say?" Hackle asked. "Willing to give it a try?"

"Alright. Give me a tour and a briefing on your new toy." She said secretly itching to get into the air and fly this incredible jet. For the next thirty minutes, Hackle gave Feral a complete briefing of the jet's capabilities then had her put on the body armor and climb aboard the jet to do a preflight and become familiar with its controls. Sitting in the cockpit, Feral, who had been a pilot for years, was floored by the complexity of the controls. It took her another thirty minutes to go over all the controls with Hackle before she felt comfortable enough to fly it.

"Wow! The Turbokat's got nothing on this baby!" She grinned

"Uh, Professor, How do I get out?" Feral asked looking for a way to take the jet out.

"Don't worry. The hangar doors are just opening now." Hackle answered in amusement.

Feral glanced up and saw the right side of the room opening, the sun shining in. 'Hackle sure thought of everything.' She thought shaking her head

"Commander, VTOL when you are ready." Hackle ordered quietly.

"Roger!" She set the controls and felt the jet smoothly lift into the air and out the opened roof door. As soon as she cleared the door and got some height she set it to forward motion turning the nose up for the stratosphere and punching it. The g's sent her hard against her seat. In seconds she was miles above Hackle's lab and staring at space rapidly approaching. She quickly pulled back the power and went to cruising speed. 'Wow! That was incredible' She thought in amazement.

Her instruments told her she was already nearing the desert south of Megakat City and she'd gotten there in less than five minutes. 'Well she's certainly as fast as the professor said she was.' Feral mused as she slowed the jet and began to descend toward the desert floor. From his view below, the jet had taken off so quickly that it seemed to have vanished. Hackle was extremely pleased. There was only a faint vapor trail to indicate anything had left the lab.

"How is the jet doing, Commander?" Hackled asked from his control center where he monitored her flight.

"Like a dream. It moves quick and smooth." Feral answered as she got into position to test the weapons only to discover none were loaded. She shrugged, 'No matter, I'll just test the jets other capabilities.' She put the jet through a series of maneuvers; flying upside down, sharp turns, rolling, and racing through the cliffs and canyons that honeycombed this part of the desert.

Feral didn't know it, but this was the same place the Turbokat did its training runs. The jet handled perfectly. She decided to return to the lab when there was a blip on her .

"Crud!!!!" Feral said sharply and quickly activated the cloaking system praying it really worked..

"Commander!? What's wrong!?" Hackle asked in concern.

"My scanner just picked up the SWAT Kats. Just a sec...I'm turning on the cloaking device. Now we'll see if it really works." Feral said or to herself than the Professor.

"That's all?... Commander, please restrain yourself for doing that again. You nearly gave this old kat a heart attack." Hackle sighed in relief.

"Sorry, Professor. I just didn't want the SWAT Kats to see me." Feral said as she watched the Turbokat enter the area.

"Ah...so how is it working?" Hackle asked pleased that a perfect opportunity had come along to test it.

"Well so far it looks like they haven't detected me. Looks like I activated it quick enough so they didn't spot me and their scanner apparently doesn't see me." Feral concurred while keeping an eye on the arriving Turbokat and watching it go to VTOL.

"Do you think you can get close to them? It will be a good test of the cloak." Hackle suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Feral smirked, thinking of all those times the SWAT Kats had shown her up. 'Pay back time!' She crowed to herself.

"So, Razor, I think we've patrolled long enough, let's head home." T-Bone said preparing to turn back toward the city.

"Hold your horses, T-Bone. I want to test out this new missile I been working on." Razor said halting him.

"Alright, buddy. But after this we need to head home." T-Bone sighed and put the jet on VTOL.

"Roger, T-Bone." Razor said readying the experimental missile for launch. Just before he pressed the key to launch a voice coming from their radio startled them.

"You two hot shot vigilantes having fun?" A distinctly feminine voice said.

"Who the heck is that?!" Razor and T-Bone said together in shock. They could see no other aircraft near them.

"Tsk, tsk! . Why did you fly all the way out here?... What are you planning?... Nothing illegal, I hope." The voice continued.

"I don't know who you are or how you found out our frequency but get off it!" T-Bone growled annoyed and still trying to find out where the voice was coming from.

"Ah, T-Bone I'm hurt. For you to think this is your frequency alone when you're using the enforcer band is very arrogant." The voice chided. Before T-Bone could snap back, Razor spoke up,

"Wait a sec, T-Bone. I think I've heard that voice before."

"Oh, really? Do tell, SWAT Kat." She said coolly.

T-Bone could feel himself getting angrier and angrier by the second. 'Who does this she-kat think she is?' He thought furiously then it clicked where he'd heard that voice before.

"You!" T-Bone gasped.

"Me." Feral said trying hard not to laugh.She was really getting a perverse thrill out of goading the arrogant pilot.

"What are you doing here? And where are you?" Razor asked looking out the cockpit but seeing no one there or around them and rechecking and recalibrating his sensors trying to pick her up.

"That is none of your business and I have no desire to let you see me." Feral answered keeping her jet hovering above them high enough that any sudden maneuver of theirs wouldn't collide with her. As T-Bone was about to say something nasty back the enforcer band erupted with an emergency call.

"Attention all Enforcer patrols! Hard Drive has been reported breaking into Pumadyne and is trying to steal a prototype enforcer tank! Per Commander Steele's orders all patrols are to stop him at all costs."

"That our cue T-Bone!" Razor shouted.

"Copy that, Razor. Heading for Pumadyne." T-Bone concurred, turning the Turbokat toward Pumadyne at top speed. As they were speeding to their destination, T-Bone realized they no longer heard the mysterious 'new hero's' voice any longer.

"Hey, you still out there? Are you with us or did you get cold feet?" T-Bone said sarcastically.

Feral gritted her teeth trying to control her anger. 'Just leave!' She told herself as she sat there indecisively. Suddenly an enforcer burst in calling for help. It was Felina.

"This is Lt. Feral! We need backup! Hard Drive has succeeded in stealing the tank and is keeping us off with ease! We're not able to stop it." Felina barked into the mike. Laser fire could be heard over the radio.

'Felina!... Damn it, what do I do?' Feral thought anxiously...should she return to the lab or go to Felina's assistance. What if something happened to her niece?...but if she answered the call, she might as say farewell to her career as Chief Enforcer...' Before she could make a decision another voice broke in on the radio.

"This is Commander Steel. Lt. Feral, you have enough enforcers with you! You can handle this!" He told her sharply.

"But, sir...!" Felina began to object.

"No buts! And don't destroy that tank! Understood?" Steel growled angrily.

"Yes sir...Understood." She said tightly.

'That's it! If Steel won't give her the backup she needs then I will!' Feral snarled making her decision, dropping her cloak, she sent her jet after the Turbokat and was soon passing it in almost a blur.

"You hot shots are dragging your tails...move it...or lose it...!" She shouted at them as she left them behind.

T-Bone pushed forward the throttles on his jet and shouted back "Hey, who do you think you are trying to give us orders?!" He snarled.

"I just did! What's the matter? Can't you two go any faster?" She snapped back at them, almost to Pumadyne.

"We're going at our top speed and she's leaving us behind." Razor said in shock. "Why does she want to get to Pumadyne so badly?"

"I'll remember to ask her when we catch up to her!" T-Bone gritted angrily.

Feral only growled at that comment but didn't bother to answer as she concentrated on getting to Felina as fast as she could. At Pumadyne, Felina Feral cursed as Hard Drive took out three enforcer tanks leaving only five left and her own. 'Damn that Steel!' Felina muttered viciously. She was standing on top of a tank behind the line of enforcer tanks she had arrayed a short distance from the ruined front gates of the research center trying to keep Hard Drive from escaping to the city. There were barely succeeding. She had nothing that could penetrate the shield the prototype had. She had to do something before he managed to finish off her tanks.

"Sragnet, take over! I'm going to stop this thing myself." Felina ordered her second in command.

"Lt. Feral, no!" Sragnet exclaimed, concerned. Felina ignored him, taking a bazooka with her as she jumped down from her tank and ran toward the prototype. She could see her tanks trying to stop Hard Drive but he sent two missiles ridding himself of two more of them. 'I just have one shot.' Felina muttered as she stood in the line of fire waiting for the right moment to shoot.

"Well, well. Lt.Feral. Oh, you making this to easy." Hard Drive sniggered as he targeted Felina standing directly in front of his tank.

"Come on, come on...got you!" Felina gritted as she pulled the trigger on the bazooka. The missile hit the tank dead on. For a moment it seem to have halted it but as the smoke cleared and the prototype came out rolling toward her without even a scratch on it. Inside Hard Drive was laughing.

"Good-bye, Lt. Feral" He said firing a missile. The ground exploded leaving a large hole where the lieutenant had been standing. Hard Drive laughed thinking he'd bested her. He concentrated on driving the tank to a new destination ignoring the last enforcer tanks trying to stop him. 'Now for Enforcer Headquarters.' Hard Drive smirked to himself.

"Oh, crud, That was smart." Felina grunted, a hand on her head that still rang from the closeness of the explosion.

"I'll say. Don't you know when or how to stay put?" The armored she-kat that was holding Felina in her arms, snapped, relieved she'd gotten Felina out in time.

"You! You've returned!" Felina exclaimed pleased and surprised as she was set back on her feet.

"For the moment, it seems. Any ideas on how to stop him?" Feral asked forestalling anymore questions from her niece.

"None! We've tried everything! If only I had more backup! But Commander Steel...!" Felina groused before being cut off.

"Don't worry about him. We have bigger problems." Feral said concentrating on the problem at hand. Feral's sensors indicated the prototype's shields were down. 'Hard Drive thinks he in the clear.' She muttered, "Well let's see how he handles this..." She punched in a code on her armor.

She ran toward the tank, catching it easily. Drawing back her fist she rammed it into the fuel reservoir of the tank. It spilled fuel down the road until the tank stalled a block away. Hard Drive slammed his fist into the controls when the gauge said empty. He heard a thump on the body of the tank, Hard Drive looked outside his windshield and saw it was that she-kat that had been on the news for the past week.

"Oh, no! It's bad enough having the SWAT Kats interfere! I'm taking you out!" Hard Drive cursed, aiming the cannons at her armored form.

Feral saw what Hard Drive was about to do. Releasing her saber sword, Feral moved forward quickly, raised up the sword and came down cleanly severing the cannons from the tank. Twisting her body smoothly, she raised the sword again and brought it down into the windshield of the tank.

Hard Drive screamed and ducked back to avoid the shattered glass. Not giving Hard Drive time to recover she reached into the broken window pulling him through it and tossing him a good ten feet knocking him out. The surviving enforcers ran up and took the criminal into custody. Seeing the enforcers had Hard Drive well in paw, Feral turned to make for her jet when a voice called out stopping her.

"Wait!" Felina shouted, the SWAT Kats coming up behind her.

"You two finally got here? What took you so long?...Traffic?" Feral couldn't resist saying.

"Hey! We got here just as you punched through that tank." T-Bone snarled, 'This she-kat really knows how to push my buttons!' He thought angrily trying to rein in his temper.

"Seeing you punch that tank we figured you could handle it. It looks like we're not needed here, T-Bone. Let's head back." Razor pragmatically.

"Roger that, Buddy." T-Bone said glaring a bit over his shoulder at the strange female.

"Wait a sec, guys. I want to thank the three of you for saving my ass back there." Felina told them gratefully.

"Hey, no problem. It's all in a days work." Razor said waving the thanks off.

"More like mine." Feral interjected smugly.

"Hey! Just because you saved the Lieutenant twice doesn't mean you can get cocky!" T-Bone growled the stranger getting under his skin.

"Right back at ya, hot shot." She couldn't resist smirking.

"Why you...!" T-Bone said clenching his fists and shoving his face into Feral's.

"That enough, both of you!" Felina said stepping between T-Bone and Feral. "As for you," Felina said turning to Feral, "What do we call you?"

"It's...uh...Valkyrie." Feral said remembering the name from somewhere.

"That's a stupid name." T-Bone said nastily.

"T-Bone!" Razor said disappointed in his partner's manners.

"Oh, and T-Bone's better? Sounds more like take out food to me." Feral said viciously.

"That's it! You've pushed me too far!" T-Bone snapped and lunged at her.

"T-Bone, cool it!" Razor shouted angrily grabbing his friend. Feral only huffed at him then turned away and ignored T-Bone's shouted insults. Being female seemed to have quieted her hair trigger a lot so she no longer was easy to bait.

"Something I can do for you, Lieutenant?" She asked when she realized Felina was following her.

"It's about yesterday..." Felina started to say hesitantly.

"Sorry for interfering. I'll try not to in the future." Feral said quickly.

"Don't be! If you hadn't shown up I would be dead. Thanks for saving my life, Valkyrie." Felina held out her paw again as a sign of trust hoping Feral would take it this time. Feral looked at her niece's paw then took it reluctantly.

Felina gave an encouraging smile. Feral then remembered something that she could give Felina. Pushing a button on her left leg a sort of opening was revealed. She took something out of it and handed it to her niece.

"Take this. In case Steel doesn't send backup again or the SWAT Kats aren't around you can summon me." Feral said quietly.

"A communicator?" Felina said in surprise.

"It has it's own frequency so it can't be traced. You can use it if you want to." She answered.

"Don't worry, I will. Thank you!" Felina said gratefully.

Feral nodded then push the cloaking button causing her to disappear right in front of Felina's eyes. Once back in the jet Feral headed back to Professor Hackle's lab.

"Commander?" Hackle called in concern.

"Yes, Professor?" She answered as she piloted the jet home.

"Where have you been? I been trying to reach you." He asked.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you when I get back." Feral sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

I want to thank Ulyferal for being my beta-reader and giving me Feral's female name. Also I will be adding a few characters of my own so if you want to borrow them you will have to ask first! Disclaimer: I don't own the SWAT Kats they belong to Hanna-Barbera!

_Salvage Yard...midday... _

Chance Furlong sat on the sofa eating a sandwich when a Kats Eye News report came on. "Not again!" Chance snarled turning off the TV sharply and tossing the remote.

"What is it, Chance?" Jake asked coming into the room.

"It's her! She's still on the news. You'd think they'd find something better to talk about." Chance growled, clearly upset.

"Ah, come on, Chance, it's not that bad. I think it's great to have some help even if she says she doesn't want to help us." Jake said trying to soothe his partner's ruffled temper.

"How can you be so calm? What if what she said was true? What if she really is working for one of our enemies?" Chance asked.

"But why tell us? That doesn't make sense, if you ask me." Jake said picking up the remote.

"Who cares? I just don't trust her." Chance huffed.

"Sounds to me like you're getting jealous." Jake said smirking.

"Me? Jealous? Why would I be jealous?" Chance said defensively looking at Jake.

"Because the SWAT Kats got a little outside help? Or that the spotlight isn't on us as much as it use to be?" Jake said innocently.

Chance only grunted at that observation. They were interrupted by a voice calling them from the garage. The voice belonged to their favorite Deputy Mayor. Chance was off the sofa like a rocket and running to the garage. Jake just shook his head and followed at a more sedate pace.

"Car trouble again, Callie?" Chance asked smoothly strutting toward her.

"A bit. Could you have a look at it?" Callie asked smiling at him.

"Sure thing. Ah, Jake give me a hand will ya?" Chance called to his partner.

Jake only sighed, "Be right there!"

Chance turn back to Callie and asked hesitantly, "Ah, Callie there's something I've been wanting to ask you...?"

"Oh? What is it?" Callie asked smiling at his uncharacteristic shyness.

"Well, there's this new club in town. I was wondering if you'd like to go check it out with me Saturday night?" He asked her hopefully.

"I heard about it, sounds like fun. This Saturday night...?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Chance said eagerly, pleased that she was willing.

"What about Saturday night?" Jake asked catching the tail end of the conversation as he joined them.

"Chance asked me to join him this Saturday night at that new club." Callie explained.

"Oh yeah! I heard it's a real popular place to go!" Jake said grinning.

"Why don't you join us, Jake?" Callie asked the smaller tom.

"He can't! Jake doesn't really like to be a third wheel...you know the adage 'two's company, three's a crowd' thing?" Chance said quickly before Jake could answer.

"Well I certainly can understand that but I was planning on asking Ursula to join me this Saturday night for a kinda girl's night out. However, this would be a lot better. Jake can be Ursula's date." Callie said pleased with her solution.

"Hey that's a great idea, Callie! Isn't it Jake?" Chance said with a look to urge Jake to go for it.

"Well... yeah... if she'll agree to it. But wouldn't she feel a little uncomfortable?" Jake asked in concern.

"I think Ursula will agree to it. Hackle says she hasn't been out much at all since she's been with him and she's already met you two so it should be fine." Callie said with certainty.

"Alright then it's settle. How about we pick you and Ursula up around seven?" Chance asked.

"That'll be perfect Chance, I'll see you then. Well, I better go. The Mayor wants me to work on a speech about that the new hero. It's a shame I haven't had a chance to meet her yet." Callie said.

"Yeah, a shame. How about I give you a ride?" Chance asked quickly changing the subject.

"No need. The Mayor's waiting right outside. Bye, Chance... Jake." Callie said smiling handing Jake the keys to her car then walking toward the limousine waiting outside the yard gate.

Once Callie had gone, Jake turned and glared at his friend clutching the keys tightly in his paw. He absolutely hated being set up on what was essentially, a blind date. Chance just grinned at him innocently, he knew Jake was upset so he set about soothing his friend.

"Come on, buddy. Ya know I've been wanting to ask Callie out for a while." Chance said pleading with Jake to accept it.

"I know but you know how shy I am around an unfamiliar she-kat." Jake growled.

"Aw come on, Jake. You have met her." Chance said reasonably.

"Yeah, once." Jake said still not happy.

"It won't be that bad and the club is supposed to be fun. I'll be there too you know, come on, whatta ya say?" Chance cajoled his reluctant partner.

"Crud, alright." Jake sighed in defeat and still uneasy about the whole thing.

_Hackle's Lab outside the city...earlier that morning... _

Feral had just finished her morning work out on the lawn at the rear of the Professor's home. Just because she wasn't an active enforcer right now didn't mean she should allow herself to get out of shape. The basic aerobics were easy for her, sit-ups, push ups, etc., but she really needed an obstacle course or gym for a more intense work out. She would have already joined a gym if she could only control her blushing at all the looks she received from males. It was something she just couldn't get used to yet. 'Hmm...perhaps Professor Hackle could let me set up some kind of training center here.' She mused. Her thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of the professor.

"Commander, good morning! Ah, I see you have been working out." Hackle said warmly.

"A bit. Is there something you need?" Feral asked rubbing the sweat from her fur with a towel.

"Yes I do. It's about the armor and jet..." Hackle began.

"Right, something wrong with them?" Feral interrupted.

"No, but I would like to make a few upgrades and install some missiles I've just finished." Hackle explained.

"I didn't think anything was wrong with them or that they needed any upgrades, but okay. I'll help install them." Feral said following him.

The next few hours were spent working on the armor and jet. Feral installed the missiles in the jet and did minor maintenance while the Professor did the upgrades. They looked the armor over and found it had not sustained any damages from the fight with the tank. When they were finished, Feral was covered in grease and oil. 'I need a shower.' She thought in disgust then asked the Professor, "Is that it, Professor?"

"Yes, that should be it. Thank you for all your help!" He said pleased at the completed work.

"Good.!" She grunted then headed for the guest room bathroom to get cleaned up. Once she was showered, Feral put on a large green tank top and female boxers and thought now would be a good time to take a quick nap. It was around four-thirty when she woke up refreshed and ready to get something to eat. Putting on some pants she was headed for the kitchen when the door bell rang. Yawning, she went to answer it.

"Coming!" Feral called as she opened the door. "Ms. Briggs what are you doing here? Do you need the Professor?"

"Oh, no. Actually, I came to see you. How have you been?" Callie asked smiling.

"Good, memory's still a bit foggy but it's getting better, bit by bit. Eh, would you like to come in?" Feral asked stepping aside.

"Thank you!" She said as she stepped into the living area. "I wanted to ask you something." Callie began, hesitating a bit.

"Go ahead." Feral encouraged her.

"Well, you remember Chance and Jake, the mechanics that helped us when my car broke down?"

"Yes I do." Feral said rather cooly. 'How could I forget with Furlong staring at me half the time!' She thought.

"Well, Chance asked me out and I said yes." Callie rushed on. 'Oh, no. This isn't going to be one of those she-kat talks or some love trouble between her and Furlong, I hope.' She thought, beginning to panic.

"But Jake doesn't have a date and won't go unless he does." Callie continued. 'Oh no, it's worse! A blind date! Ahhh! How do I get out of this!' Feral thought frantically.

"Uhm, so how does this affect me?" She asked hoping she was mistaken.

"I was hoping you would be willing to go as Jake's date." Callie said.

"Please, I would really like you to go with us! It's a new club that everyone's been talking about lately." She begged Feral shamelessly.

"Well...I..." Feral stuttered flustered and at a loss as to what to say. If she said no, Callie would just keep pushing but if she said yes, well there was no telling what would happen between her and her two ex-enforcers. She felt trapped.

"It'll be fun! I'm sure we'll have a great time at the club." Callie continued to urge her.

"But I have nothing to wear." Feral said hoping that excuse would work.

"Silly, of course you do. I'll help you pick out something to wear." Callie said with a snort.

"But I don't know either of them very well." Feral tried again.

"Don't worry, Chance and Jake are perfect the gentlekats." Callie said coaxingly.

"If you say so." Feral sighed giving in.

"Great! The guys will pick us up at seven this Saturday night so I'll be here at five to help you dress." Callie said smiling happily as she headed for the door.

"Uh...Help me dress?" Feral said in shock.

"Yes, bye Ursula! See you then!" Callie said brightly going out the door leaving a bewildered she-kat behind.

"What just happen here?" Feral asked the room at large but got no answer.

Saturday arrived and at exactly five Callie appeared at the Professor's door. Hackle answered it and was surprised to see the Deputy Mayor standing there. Feral had not told him about going out with Ms. Briggs.

"Hi, Professor. Is Ursula in her room?" Callie asked.

"Yes, she is. Please, come on in, Ms. Briggs." Hackle said politely, stepping aside.

"Thanks." Callie said with a smile. "You don't need to take me, I'll just go see her." She told him heading for the guest room and leaving a curious Professor behind. When she opened the door to the guest room, there was a large lump under the covers of the bed. 'You're not getting out of this, Ursula.' Callie thought, not very surprised by this behavior.

"Ursula? Are you feeling okay?" She asked in fake concern.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Briggs but I seemed to have come down with a bit of a cold. I think you'll just have to go by yourself." Feral said faking a cough from under the blankets.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that! Well maybe next time. You get some rest." Callie said pretending to believe her. Feral waited till she couldn't hear Callie anymore then pushed off the covers. 'That was close!' She thought with relief. She was putting her shoes on when James walked in.

"James? What is it?" Feral asked.

"Ms. Briggs has informed me that you are not feeling well but my scanners show that you are in perfect health." James stated, it's voice indicating confusion.

"It's called faking sickness..." Feral started to say in annoyance.

"I knew it!" Callie crowed triumphantly. She had been hiding behind James the entire time.

"Ms. Briggs...Crud!...I'm sorry..." Feral stuttered embarrassed at getting caught.

"Thanks for the help. I'll take if from here." Callie told James.

"Very well." James said still confused, nodded, and left the two she-kats alone.

Callie turned back to Feral who look ready to bolt. "Relax, Ursula. I'll take care of everything." Callie said soothingly, moving to the closet.

Feral watched as Callie looked through the clothes, picking out a few things. Once she was done she held them up showing Feral what she would be wearing. A strapless black tank top with low hip-jeans and matching shoes.

"This well do. Get dressed now, hurry up." Callie ordered. For once in her life, Feral was truly afraid of Briggs at that moment.

Around seven, Chance and Jake were at the Professor's home. Callie had told them to pick them up there. As the door opened, Callie stepped out looking stunning in a leaf green embroidered sheath dress with a low cut neckline and spaghetti straps and matching high heeled shoes.

"Wow!" Chance said then whistled admiringly.

"I'll say." Jake breathed but he noticed Callie was holding onto something. It was only when she gave a powerful pull did the other she-kat appear.

"That's my date?!" Jake blurted disbelievingly at Feral's equally stunning attire. Chance didn't answer, his mouth was gaping open. Callie gave them a coy look and headed for the waiting car. Feral blushed furiously as she stuck close to the Deputy Mayor.

Callie gracefully slid into the front seat and smiled as Chance closed her door. Feral not so gracefully flopped down onto the back seat and wouldn't look at Jake who closed her door then came around to sit next to her. Chance climbed in the driver's seat.

"Are we ready?" Chance asked as he put the car in gear.

"Yes! Let's go!" Callie said eagerly.

At first Callie was the one getting the conversational ball rolling and Feral was afraid to say anything. She was tense and nervous. She'd never been on a date or even gone out when she'd been male. Her career was the center of her life and except for the requirements of her position as Chief Enforcer, she avoided much social interaction. But after a while and some gentle prodding from Jake who she realized was shy as well, the conversation amongst the four of them became relaxed and comfortable.

When they arrived at the club Chance and Jake paid the cover charge for the she-kats. Inside the club the music was blasting loudly and the lights were flashing in different colors. Feral once again felt a bit uncomfortable and move a little closer to Jake.

Jake took Feral's paw and gave it a comforting squeeze. Feral looked at the smaller tom in surprise. He just smiled at her gently. 'Relax! Nothings going to happen just...enjoy yourself for once!' Feral admonished herself.

"Want to dance?" Jake shouted, leaning close to make himself heard over the noise.

"Uh...sure!" She shouted back uncertainly.

Jake pulled her paw and lead her to the dance floor. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. 'Okay now this feels real strange' She thought uneasily as Jake began to guide her and she tried to follow. 'I still feel like a male and this is weird to be this close to another male.'

"Uh, Jake...maybe we should head back." Feral said carefully, she felt she should just sit this out

. "Why? Something wrong?" Jake asked in concern, thinking he had done something she didn't like.

"No, its just..." Feral said dithering, trying to come up with a reason to get away from him without being rude.

"Just?" Jake urged becoming worried now.

"I don't really know how to dance!" Feral blurted, her face blushing, 'There maybe that will get me out of this.' She thought desperately. She may not have dated or socialized much but dancing was required for those times she had to go to those irritating fund raisers and society balls.

"Oh...Don't worry! I'll teach you." Jake said smiling warmly, relieved it was something so easy as he pulled her closer and began to show her some basic steps.

"Okay." She said, now completely mortified and resigned that she wasn't going to get away that easy so she let Jake 'teach' her.

Chance watched the two over Callie's shoulder as they moved across the dance floor. Both of them were dancing fairly close. At first Ursula looked a little uneasy but whatever Jake had said had calmed her down. He shook himself mentally, he couldn't understand this fascination he had with Ursula but he needed to get his head back to his own date. He'd been wanting to take Callie out for a long time and now that he'd succeeded he needed to keep his mind on her. Callie moved gracefully with him and he looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back and they enjoyed the feeling of being close and moving with the music.

It was some time later that he and Callie stopped to hit the bar for something to drink. They both saw Jake and Feral there as well, both with bottles of water.

"Ah, Jake. We're here to have fun! Have a drink on me." Chance told his friend trying to hand him a beer.

"No thanks. Someone has to drive us back home." Jake said shaking his head, reminding his friend.

Chance shrugged putting the beer on the bar. He turned to Feral who was taking a sip of water. "Having fun?" He asked casually.

"Yes, thank you." Feral said politely. Jake had been a good dancer and if she didn't think to much about him being male, she had been able to enjoy his company and the dancing.

"See, and you said you wouldn't." Callie smirked at her.

"I guess I was wrong." Feral said blushing again.

"Chance, I think I'll rest a bit before I head back to the dance floor." Callie said sitting down on a bar stool.

"Okay! Jake...Ursula you heading back out?" Chance asked the other couple.

"Nah, I want to rest a bit too." Jake said with a sigh, taking another sip of his water and sitting down next to Callie.

"I still want to dance a bit Jake, but since you're tired..." Feral began, surprised that she really did want to go back out again. It had been fun.

"Then you and I can dance while they rest." Chance said grinning, taking Feral's paw and leading her away.

"But..." She objected, not sure she really wanted to dance with Furlong.

"It's cool. Jake won' t mind." Chance said, thinking Ursula was concerned about being rude to her date.

Feral didn't argue as Chance put an arm around her waist and pulled her close as they began to dance to the music. A new song had began that was fast and heavy. Chance moved his paws to her hips and began to move swiftly to the beat. Feral kept up easily since she was familiar with this type of dance. Chance's breath hitched as her body rubbed against his. Her natural scent filled his nose and it sent a shiver of pleasure rushing through his body. Groaning softly, he tightened his hold. Feral gasped as her nose picked up the scent of an aroused male. She felt confused. Her body was reacting to the feel of his powerful frame against hers even though her mind still rebelled.

His scent of arousal was undermining her ability to resist his mild advance toward her. She looked into his eyes and saw a look of desire that made her feel hot and strange. Without realizing why she did it, she leaned closer to him and licked his face, mewing softly. Chance growled with heat as he moved one paw down her back to the more sensitive area above her tail making her shiver. He leaned up and rubbed his face against her cheek then turned and licked her face purring roughly.

That rumbling purr vibrated through her chest sending more heat through her body. Chance pressed tighter against her and she could feel his need hard against her center. Her head was beginning to spin and was losing the ability to think. Chance had dipped his head so he could nuzzle and kiss her neck. She moaned at his sensual touch as her arms slid over his shoulders and down his back caressing his rear.

Chance happily accepted this invitation by leaning up again, this time to press a light kiss on her lips. She gasped at the sensation and suddenly some part of her mind still clear thinking, realized hurriedly that what they were doing was wrong. Several things screamed through her mind...they were in a public place, this was an ex-enforcer, this was a male she was making out with, and last, she was supposed to be on a date with Jake. All this raced through her mind and hit her like a cold shower. Frantically, she pushed Chance away. Chance looked at her in surprise wondering why her mood had changed so suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Chance asked his voice still husky with desire.

"I...we shouldn't be doing this...I'm supposed to be with Jake...and what about Callie?..." She said breathlessly feeling her face burn with embarrassment and other things she didn't want to think about too closely.

"Oh yeah...Jake...uh...you're right...um...let's head back before anything else happens." Chance said feeling uncomfortable with what had nearly happened.

"Yes, lets." Feral said quickly leaving Chance behind to return to Jake's side.

They stayed only a little longer before finally leaving for the Professor's house. As they left, Jake and Callie noticed some discomfort between Chance and Feral but made no comment on it. When they got to the Professor's, Chance got out and opened Callie's door then escorted her to her car.

"I had a wonderful time, Chance. Thanks for asking me out." Callie said warmly kissing him on the cheek before getting into her car.

"You're welcome. Glad you had fun. Maybe we can do this again sometime." Chance said politely his mind still on Ursula.

"Sure!" She said then waved as she drove off. While Chance was seeing Callie off, Jake had gotten out but wasn't fast enough before Feral had swiftly opened her door and practically ran to the front door of the house.

"Wait, Ursula!" Jake called in surprise. Feral stopped and waited her body tense.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? I hope you had a good time?" Jake asked hesitantly.

"Oh yes, I had a great time, thank you Jake! But I'm really tired now. Good night!" She opened the door and looked at him.

"Oh okay. Glad you enjoyed yourself. Good night!" Jake said and smiled shyly at her. She nodded, smiled briefly at him then disappeared inside closing the door quietly behind her. He walked back to the car where Chance was already sitting behind the wheel. As soon as he got in Chance began to drive them home. His friend was strangely tense and silent.

"Chance, what's wrong?" Jake asked in concern.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Why do you asked?" Chance asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"You haven't said anything since we left the club. Did something happen between you and Ursula?" Jake asked curiously.

"No...yes...crud... I don't know! One minute we were dancing the next we were making out. Sorry, buddy I knew she was your date but I couldn't seem to stop myself." Chance said shamefaced.

"We felt a little uncomfortable after that." He admitted.

"It's okay, really Chance! Ursula and I are more like friends. There was no spark between us. I had a great time with Callie instead." Jake reassured his friend.

"Glad to see you had fun. Oddly, I don't mind you and Callie having a great time." Chance said, actually surprised by that admission.

"Thanks, Chance." Jake said warmly.

"Hey, no problem." Chance sighed.

_Professor Hackle's home...after Feral was dropped off..._

She leaned her back against the door shaking with reaction from what went on between her and Chance. The feelings he had stirred up in her had been so strong and disturbing. She pushed off the door and ran quickly to her room. She showered to remove any trace of the tabby from her fur. Very tired she climbed into bed and was soon asleep. Her dreams were torrid affairs with lots of groping, kissing, the tension became so high she woke up abruptly, embarrassed by how hot she was.

She gave up sleep for an early morning workout. James had observed her arrival that night and her distressed behavior. He reported his observations the next morning to Professor Hackle. Concerned Hackle sought her out. He found her where he expected to, the back yard just finishing her routine.

"Ahh, Commander. May I speak with you?" Hackle asked hesitantly.

"Sure Professor, what do you need?" Feral asked.

"James saw you come in last night and he said you were quite distressed. Do you want to tell me what happened?" He asked gently.

"I...no I don't really want to." She said her face flushed with heat.

"You are still learning to adjust to being female, Commander. Some things that happen to your body may still confuse you as you still think of yourself as male. I may be able to give you some insight if you will just let me know what you're feeling instead of bottling it up." Hackle coaxed, concerned Feral was going to run into more serious problems if she didn't address them now.

"It's just too embarrassing." Feral said tightly

"I'm certain it probably is but still..." Hackle continued to coax.

Sighing in frustration, Feral said haltingly, "Ms. Briggs sort of pushed me to go on a date with one of my ex-enforcers while she went with the other. What made it difficult in the first place was these were the two I personally booted out of the active enforcers for damaging the Enforcer Headquarter' new flight line. They work at the salvage yard paying for the damage."

Hackle's eyes widened, "You mean Chance and Jake?? They were enforcers? I never knew that."

Feral grimaced, "Yeah the very same. Anyway, they took us to a new club in town. I was actually surprised that I had fun dancing with Jake, despite it being another male that was holding me. When he and Ms. Briggs stopped to rest, Chance took me out to the floor and that's when the trouble began. He was reacting to me and I could smell his arousal but what shocked me was I was responding to it. Before I knew what was happening we were making out heavily. I finally came to my senses and pushed him away. He was shocked too because he had taken his friend's date. We both were uncomfortable after that. But I still can't get over how much I reacted to him. It has me...confused." She finished lamely.

"Ahhh, It's obvious that you two are attracted to each other and what you felt is a very normal reaction." Hackle reassured her.

"Except for the fact that I'm his former commanding officer and he hates me and if I'm finally returned to normal it will be a nasty mess. I've got to stay away from him." She said flatly.

"Oh! Yes, I can see your point, Commander. That is probably wise. This is why you need to talk with me when these things happen and I'll do my best to help you sort through the female responses, alright?" He urged her quietly.

"Yeah okay, thanks Professor. I appreciate the information and advice." Feral said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

I want to thank Ulyferal for being my beta-reader and giving me Feral's female name. Also I will be adding a few characters of my own so if you want to borrow them you will have to ask first! Disclaimer: I don't own the SWAT Kats they belong to Hanna-Barbera!

Dark clouds cover the night sky over Megakat City signaling a storm but this was no ordinary storm. In the middle of it were red clouds that spiraled like a tornado creating an opening where lightning flashed. On top of Megakat City Hall's Clock Tower a short figure appeared wearing a purple hooded cloak. In its hand was a glowing watch signifying the return of the Pastmaster.

"Foolish mortals! Soon the dark ages shall return and this time not even those meddling SWAT Kats will stop me!" The Pastmaster said grinning evilly.

Callie Briggs yawned for the tenth time tonight all thanks to Mayor Manx who needed some paperwork done by tomorrow. Callie glanced at the clock on her desk, saw how late it was and quickly finished up. Locking her desk then her office she made for the elevator. As she crossed the lobby for the door to the parking garage she bid goodnight to the security guard. While walking to her car, Callie failed to notice the strange figure coming up behind her. She screamed as, whoever it was, snatched her around the waist and lifted her off the ground.

"Scream all you like my bride but no one will hear you." A familiar voice rumbled triumphantly.

"Pastmaster!" Callie gasped, as the ugly little gnome came in front of her.

The paws that held her were hard. She twisted a little and saw a huge shape she couldn't really make out holding her.

"That's right, my bride. Now the dark ages can begin once again." Pastmaster said, dragging her attention back to him.

He made a signal to whatever was holding her and they began walking, taking her to some unknown destination. 'Not on you life!' Callie thought angrily and squirmed her paw into her handbag. She pressed the button on her SWAT Kat communicator, hoping they would find her in time. Unknown to the Pastmaster or Callie the security guard had left his post for a bit of fresh air to stave off sleep when he saw what had happened. Knowing that this was beyond his abilities he slipped back to his desk and alerted the enforcers. At Enforcer Headquarters, Commander Steel had been alerted about the snatch and summoned Lt. Feral to his office.

"What is it, Commander?" Felina asked, she had been about to sign out for the day.

"A security guard at City Hall has just alerted us that the Pastmaster has kidnaped Ms. Briggs. I need you to get down to the crime scene and look for clues as to where the Pastmaster may have taken her." Steel ordered her

. "Yes sir! I call you as soon as I find out anything." She said briskly preparing to leave.

"Do that!" He agreed having no intention of going to the scene himself.

Walking out of the office Felina headed for her enforcer sedan. She pulled out a special communicator and paused a moment to gather her thoughts then pressed the button. Feral was sitting on a stool watching Hackle work on a some new invention that would help katkind when suddenly her communicator in her armor went off. She jumped off her seat and ran to answer it.

"Yes, Lt. Feral?" She said quickly.

"Valkyrie, I need you at city hall. The Pastmaster has just kidnaped Ms. Briggs." Felina said urgently.

"Understood! Be right there." Feral said clicking off the communicator and beginning to put on her skin suit then body armor. Hackle came over to help her.

"What's the problem, Commander?" Hackle asked as he snapped the armor closed for her.

"The Pastmaster just kidnaped Ms. Briggs. I need to get to city hall, fast." She said thinking to use the jet.

Hackle rubbed his head thoughtfully, " Take the megacycle it will get you there in no time."

"Are you sure?" Feral asked dubiously. "You need it plus now is the perfect time to test it." Hackle said reassuring her

. "Okay!" Feral agreed reluctantly. She walked over to one of the two megacycles and climbed aboard. The two motorcycles had some serious upgrading done on them. Both had twin engines that maximized their speed to three hundred mph. The body armor allowed the rider to handle the high speeds with ease and safety.

"Thanks, professor. I'll try and bring it back in one piece." Feral said taking off from a hidden exit out of the lab.

Felina stood next to Ms. Brigg's sedan. The only clues were a bunch of small stones and some claws marks in the cement. She knelt down to study the marks closer. 'What could be strong enough to leave claw marks in cement' She thought to herself. The claw marks led away for about three feet then just disappeared. 'I'm getting no where. I just hope the SWAT Kats and Valkyrie have better luck.' Felina muttered when her thoughts were interrupted by a roaring sound of something heading toward them fast.

"Hold your fire!" Felina shouted, stopping her enforcers from firing on the approaching object.

The speeding vehicle stop just an inch away from the crime scene tape. It was the 'hero' from the week before. She sat on a new type of motorcycle that put the cyclotron to shame. The enforcers stared at it in admiration.

"Valkyrie, what are you doing here?" Felina pretended to be annoyed and surprised.

"Just passing through when I saw you guys standing here. Just thought I'd check and see if you needed help." Feral said pleased with Felina's acting.

Felina pretended to give grudging information on what had happened as witnessed by the security guard and sparse clues they had found. "Could he be trying to bring the dark ages back by using Ms. Briggs this time instead of the clock tower?" Feral asked thoughtfully. She found without all the pressure on her as Chief Enforcer she took more time to think more analytically.

"It could be, but how?" Felina asked.

They retreated into their own thoughts for a few minutes. Feral looked up at the clock tower and suddenly remembered something she had seen that morning on a Kat's Eye News report about the Megakat Natural History Museum holding a special showing of a Pendant owned by Queen Callista that had been unearthed recently.

"I think I might know where the Pastmaster has gone." Feral said quickly, turning her bike on and getting ready to leave.

"I coming with you." Felina insisting as she hopped on the bike behind Feral.

"What?! No, you're staying here!" Feral growled looking over her shoulder.

"If this leads to Ms. Briggs then I'm coming! I don't take no for a answer." Felina snapped stubbornly.

'Some times I wished you did.' Feral thought to herself. "Fine, just hold on...tight!" She said unhappily before taking off.

Feral zipped past vehicles in a blur but made sure Felina didn't let go. They reached the museum just as Dr. Abby Sinian was walking out.

"Oh, my!" Dr. Sinian exclaimed as she spotted the two she-kats.

"Why are we here?" Felina asked getting off first.

"I think I know how the Pastmaster plans to bring back the dark ages." Feral said turning off the bike, climbing off and setting the security system.

Dr. Sinian waited for the two to walk up the stairs to her. She only glanced at Felina, her attention completely captured by the metal she-kat. "Please don't be alarm, Dr. Sinian. You may be the only one who can help us." Feral said.

"Huh! How can I help you and just who are you?" She asked surprised and curious.

"She's the new hero in town known as Valkyrie but never mind that now. It's the Pastmaster, he's kidnaped Ms. Briggs again." Felina explained quickly.

"Since he doesn't have the book of spells anymore, I suspect he might have use for the Pendant you've just put on display. Queen Callista was known to be able to work magic, perhaps the Pendant is magical too." Feral said.

Dr. Sinian nodded her understanding, "You may be right but if that is true only a descendant of the Queen would be able to use it."

"But Ms. Briggs does bear a striking resemblance to Queen Callista. Is it possible that Ms. Briggs is a descendant of hers?" Feral pressed while Felina waited for the answer.

"It's possible but such records were lost a long time a ago and we don't know for certain the Pendant is what the Pastmaster is after. I do know he's fixated on Ms. Briggs because of that resemblance. Apparently he had wanted to marry Queen Callista but she spurned him. He may think he'll have a better chance with the Deputy Mayor." Dr. Sinian said thoughtfully.

"It's just a hunch but it's the only thing we've got to go on. I still think the Pendant is the target. Where is it located?" Feral asked urgently.

"It's down the right corridor as you enter the main doors of the museum, the last room at the end." Dr. Sinian told her.

"Okay, so we're going to guard the Pendant and see if the Pastmaster shows?" Felina asked still thinking they were on a wild goose chase.

"Yes, it's the best lead we've got..." Feral started to say as she led the way up the stairs to the museum entrance when a loud boom was heard inside.

Felina, Feral, and Dr Sinian ran the rest of the way up the stairs and into the main doors. The commotion was coming from the corridor Dr. Sinian said the Pendant was located. They ran to the room in question. Feral threw out an arm stopping Felina and the doctor.

"Stay here Felina and find out more about the Pendant from Dr. Sinian. We may need that information." She said firmly then turned into the room.

In side she was greeted by the sight of Razor and T-Bone fighting off what appeared to be deformed stone monsters. Feral saw the Pastmaster over a case that probably held the Pendant. Beside him was another stone monster holding Ms. Briggs. Feral drew her saber sword and used the speed of the body armor to swiftly reach the stone monster to cut off its arm holding Ms. Briggs freeing her.

"What? Who are you!?" Pastmaster blurted stunned by this new metal she-kat as he witnessed her setting Briggs free.

"That's not important! You surrendering is!" Feral said coldly still holding her saber sword threatenly.

"Fools! No one can stop the Pastmaster!" The little troll spat furiously then shot a purple light from his watch at her.

Feral grabbed Callie and jumped away in time. Pastmaster gave a cry of fury then pointed his watch to some empty knights armor, bringing them to life. T-Bone and Razor ran over to where Feral and Callie were to insure the Deputy Mayor was alright.

"Are you okay, Ms. Briggs?" Razor asked anxiously.

"Yes, thanks to her." Callie said looking at Feral

"Don't relax yet that creep has animated some armor and they are heading for us." T-Bone warned preparing to fight.

That had everyone's attention as the animated armor and stone monsters thundered forward to attack them.

"Attack, but don't hurt my bride!" Pastmaster screamed, pointing at them.

"Get out of here, Ms. Briggs." Razor shouted at her as he fired his cement missiles.

"We'll hold them while you get away." T-Bone added as he fired as well.

"Be careful, guys." Callie said turning to run.

Callie almost made it out of the room when one of stone monsters managed to grabbed her again. She screamed alerting the SWAT Kats but the monster was quickly destroyed as something white punched through the monster turning it to dust, letting Briggs drop to her feet.

"Stay close to me, Ms. Briggs." Feral warned, taking Callie's paw and leading her away to safety

. "No! Forget the SWAT Kats just bring me back my bride!" The Pastmaster shouted.

The stone monsters and knights did as they were told ignoring the SWAT Kats and pursuing Callie and Feral. Feral had lead Callie back out into the corridor where Felina and Dr. Sinian were waiting. She signaled them to follow her as they all ran out of the museum. She had her scanner on to see if the knights or stone monsters had followed them and was relieved to see that they hadn't yet.

"Lt. Feral take Ms. Briggs somewhere safe and where Pastmaster can't find her." Feral said urgently while checking her scanner again to see where the enemy was and found they were rapidly heading her way.

She readied her sword just as the stone monsters burst through the doors sending steel and glass flying, the knights armor following stiffly behind them. Some of the creatures had wings and flew over toward the four of them. Dr. Sinian was stunned, she'd only seen such creatures in her text books. She ducked down as Felina protected them by firing at the circling creatures.

One of them swooped down and knocked Felina over. Feral turned to punch it but missed. The other creatures swept in slamming Sinian to the ground and snatching Briggs and carrying her off.

"Ms. Briggs!" Razor and T-Bone shouted as they rushed out the destroyed doors taking out the knights and trying to reach her.

Laughter had the SWAT Kats, Feral and Felina looking up to see the Pastmaster holding Queen Callista's Pendant as one of the flying stone monsters held him in it's arms with Callie being held by another nearby.

"You lose this time, SWAT Kats!" Pastmaster yelled as they flew off.

"Crud, Razor he's getting away!" T-Bone shouted.

"Don't worry, the Turbokat is on it's way." Razor reassured his partner as he guided the jet to them by remote control.

While the SWAT Kats waited for their jet, Feral had run down the stairs to her motorcycle. It roared to life as she put it into gear. Wasting no time, Feral followed the Pastmaster. The sorcerer glanced over his shoulder as he heard something roaring below him. It was that strange she-kat on some type of vehicle following him.

"Foolish mortal. Does she really think she can stop me?" Pastmaster said to himself.

Feral looked up as she came closer to them drawing out her blaster. Taking careful aim at the stone creature carrying the Pastmaster, she got a target lock just as the Turbokat moved into her sights spoiling her shot. 'Dammit!' Feral thought holding her fire and hoping for another chance. Pastmaster snarled angrily as he lifted his watch and opened a vortex to send the SWAT Kats and the metal she-kat into the past for good.

"T-Bone, watch out! It a time vortex!" Razor shouted into his mic.

"I'm trying! But this ones too strong!" T-Bone growled as he pushed the controls to their max.

Feral skidded to a halt as she saw the time vortex appear and the SWAT Kats struggling against it. She turned around trying to get out of range but it was too late. The tornado like winds yanked the motorcycle and her up into the vortex. She hung on to the bike for dear life not knowing if she was going to live through this. The Turbokat was yanked out of sight and Feral was drawn in behind them. Callie watched in horror as the Turbokat and Valkyrie disappeared into the vortex. Moments later it snapped shut and disappeared. 'No, it can't be!' Callie thought, hoping against hope the three would come back and soon.

"Now where were we, my dear? Ah, yes to get on with my plans now that there is no SWAT Kats or metal she-kat interfering." Pastmaster purred in pleasure as his winged creatures flew them to an unknown destination.

_Meanwhile somewhere in the past... _

Feral for the life of her couldn't begin to describe that wild ride through the vortex. One minute she was flying through a dark roaring tunnel, the next she was blinded by bright sunlight as she began to fall to earth. As she was free falling she got a quick glimpse of trees, lots of open land and a castle in the far distance then she realized just how fast the ground was coming to meet her. Survival meant letting go of the motorcycle and engaging her flight pack . Without hesitation she did just that. She winced as her motorcycle hit the ground.

As for the SWAT Kats, T-Bone was able to regain control over the wildly spinning Turbokat at the last moment saving him and Razor from crashing into the woodlands. The journey through the vortex was a bit rough but nothing they hadn't been through before. T-Bone then landed them safely on the ground glad that this time the Turbokat wasn't damaged in any way.

"Nice landing, T-Bone." Razor said sighing with relief.

"Thanks, buddy." T-Bone said relaxing his tight shoulders.

Razor looked around to see where the Pastmaster had sent them this time. The place looked very familiar. Suddenly he saw something, he stared hard at it for a moment before he realized what it was he was seeing.

"T-Bone, over to the right! It's the motorcycle Valkyrie was riding." Razor said anxiously.

"Crud! Razor, come on she could be hurt!" T-Bone said sharply opening the canopy.

Both of them jumped out of the jet and ran over to the bike fearing the worst. But as they approached they didn't see Valkyrie anywhere. They looked further away from the crash site thinking she may have fallen off the bike in her transit through the vortex.

"Razor, you don't think she might not have been sent along with us? She could have jumped off her bike anywhere." T-Bone asked worriedly.

"Let's hope not! Just keep looking T-Bone." Razor said continuing to search.

"What are you two doing?" A voice asked from above. Razor and T-Bone looked up to see Valkyrie coming down by jet pack landing safely beside her vehicle. She felt a little surprised to realize the two was worried about her. It felt odd.

"You alright?" Razor asked moving closer to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay but what about my bike?" She asked.

"Well it's banged up a bit but nothing that can't be fixed fairly easily. If you want T-Bone and I can help you fix it." Razor offered.

"I'll take you up on that offer." Feral said relieved, after all, she did promise the professor she would try to bring it back in one piece.

"So, Razor where do you think we are?" T-Bone asked looking around feeling as if he should remember this place.

"It looks like Queen Callista's time." Razor said looking at a now familiar forest.

"You sure?" His partner asked looking more closely trying to see something he remembered.

"Yeah," Razor said with more certainty.

"So the little troll really did send us into the past." Feral said shocked.

"You better believe it. Hey, maybe Queen Callista could get us back home like last time." T-Bone said feeling a little more positive about their prospects.

"And maybe tell us how to stop the Pastmaster." Razor said with a growl.

"Do you two know how to find the Queen?" Feral asked feeling a little out of her depth having to rely on these two to get back home.

"Yeah, but we'll get there faster if we take the Turbokat." T-Bone said moving toward her bike.

"Makes sense." She agreed as she joined him.

With T-Bone's help, she got her bike into the cargo hold. Feral sat down on a jump seat the tabby pulled down and strapped herself in. T-Bone headed up the ladder for the cockpit. 'I can't believe this. I'm working with the SWAT Kats!' Feral thought, shaking her head in disbelief as she felt the jet take off. It was only a couple of minutes when she felt it land again. Moments later, Razor came down and told her to stay put while they spoke with the natives since they'd been here before. She nodded in agreement.

He was up and gone again leaving her alone. Once the SWAT Kats were gone, Feral turned her attention to her motorcycle wanting to fix whatever she could. A little later, she'd finished doing all the minor repairs her mechanical skills allowed her to do. The major work would have to wait until the SWAT Kats had the time to get to it. She sighed, wiped her paws off on a handy rag and sat down again. She realized it had been quite a while since the SWAT Kats had left. "I wonder if those two have gotten into trouble." She muttered out loud.

But then she shrugged it off. The SWAT Kats had show her time and time again they could handle just about anything that came their way. Just then she heard voices, Feral increased her volume inside her helmet to pick up what the voices were saying. It was the SWAT Kats and two strangers. One was female the other male. Feral could just make out what they were saying.

"Now, my Queen. Valkyrie will not harm you or your people. She is a warrior on our side despite her odd appearance." Razor assured the female voice.

"Don't worry Sir Razor. I trust you." The female voice said.

"Thank you, my Queen. Okay, T-Bone open the door." Razor told his partner.

Feral stood and watched as the cargo door opened. She waited as T-Bone walked up the ramp to her. He had a serious face on.

"Maybe I shouldn't go out." Feral said uneasily, seeing the look.

"No it's alright, you just have to stay close to me." T-Bone said reassuring her and taking her paw.

T-Bone lead Feral down the ramp to the ground where a she-kat with blond hair, green eyes was wearing a dark ages red dress and the very Pendant Pastmaster had stolen. Her resemblance to Ms. Briggs staggered Feral. Inside her body armor her mouth gaped.

"Ms. Briggs?" She murmured in surprise. The Queen's sharp ears caught the soft comment and turned to the cinnamon tom beside her.

"Who is this Ms. Briggs, Sir Razor? Is she your Queen?" She asked, curious.

"Well, sort of. She's the deputy mayor of our city...uhm...she holds a position of power a little similar to yours." Razor said trying to explain in a way the Queen could understand.

She nodded acceptance of that explanation then moved closer to T-Bone and Feral. T-Bone moved aside so that she could get a better look at Feral's body armor. She circled Feral stopping once in a while to touch the armor.

"This armor is amazing. What do you call it, Lady Valkyrie?" She asked finally as she halted in front of Feral.

"Uh, I just call it body armor, ma'am. Um, by the way what is your name?" Feral asked hesitantly needing to be certain that this was who she'd been told they were trying to see.

"I am called Callista. I am Queen of Megalith City." The Queen answered.

'Unbelievable!' Feral thought, shaken. She looked around, something she hadn't done when she first came out of the jet. She was shocked to see an honest to goodness castle. She hadn't imagined it when she had been falling, although she really should have clued in when she saw the old fashioned clothing, odd tools used by the people who apparently were peasants and the real life knight with sword standing next to the Queen studying Feral intently with equal parts fear and curiosity. 'Oh, god! I really am in the past!' She thought for the first time truly afraid.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

I want to thank Ulyferal for being my beta-reader and giving me Feral's female name. Also I will be adding a few characters of my own so if you want to borrow them you will have to ask first! Disclaimer: I don't own the SWAT Kats they belong to Hanna-Barbera!

Feral was truly shaken and her heart hammered in fear. She was well and truly in the past. There was simply no way to deny it with the evidence all around her. The castle was incredible. It sorta bothered her to note the easy way the SWAT Kats walked through all the staring citizens of this place without a care in the world. But then, they had been here before, why shouldn't they be calm about it.

All the staring bothered her though and she was glad her helmet prevented anyone from seeing how upset and nervous she was. Swallowing her fear, she stayed close to the SWAT Kats. They were her only way back to their time and she didn't want to become separated from them. Queen Callista was presently leading them into the main hall. If she remembered her history, this was the main gathering place for meetings and meals.

Right now it was set up for the evening meal. The smell of something delicious made her stomach growl. The Queen gestured for them to take their seats at her table. T-Bone and Razor dropped down onto the wooden bench while the Queen settled onto a cushioned chair at the head of the table. Feral hesitated near the bench, uncertain if the wood was strong enough to hold the weight of her armor. The Queen noticed her standing indecisively near the bench.

"Is there something wrong, Lady Valkyrie?" She asked in concern.

"Uh...no...uhm...I think I should stand." Feral said uncertainly, her shoulders tightening under all the stares she was receiving.

Guessing the reason for the female warrior's reluctance to sit, she said mildly, "Rest assure Lady Valkyrie, these wooden benches are the strongest in the land and crafted by my finest craftsmen. They were designed to handle the weight of armor clad knights."

"Uh...well...that's good to know!" Feral said carefully still a little uncertain.

Feral saw T-Bone lean toward Razor and whisper something. The tabby was smirking but Razor was shaking his head in disapproval. She felt her face burn and her temper rise. She suspected the arrogant tom was making fun of her. With a scowl they couldn't see, she planted herself firmly beside Razor.

"See? Told you it would work." T-Bone said, still smirking, to his partner.

"What worked?" Feral snarled looking from one to the other.

"T-Bone only did that so that you would sit down. He told me it would work and he was right." Razor said in mild amusement. Feral was very tempted to give the tiger tom a swift kick in the knee under the table but decided not to sink to T-Bone's level

. "While we wait for the food, please tell me what the Pastmaster is up to this time that has caused you to be here again?" Queen Callista requested.

Razor quietly told her of the Pendant of hers that was found recently and the Pastmaster theft of it. They didn't know why he took it. Shortly after the theft, he kidnaped their city official Ms. Briggs, who bears an uncanny resemblance to the Queen then he engaged them in battle and sent them here again.

Feral interjected when Razor stopped speaking, "I guessed that the Pastmaster intended to use the Pendant and Ms. Briggs to bring back the Dark Ages to Megakat City because he no longer had his tome of time that was destroyed during his last attempt. I was told that the Pendant was magical and, quite possibly, Ms. Briggs is a descendant of your. The two combined supposedly would allow the Pastmaster to cast a spell. Do you think this is possible, your majesty?" She asked the Queen.

Queen Callista had become very upset at the mention of the Pendant and the Pastmaster's plans. "I fear you may be correct Lady Valkyrie. The Pendant does indeed hold a great deal of magical power and it is very bad news to hear the Pastmaster has possession of it. I am uncertain if the addition of this Ms. Briggs will aid the spell's casting but I would not be surprised if it is true. I must think on what I can do to neutralize this danger but for now let us set that aside and enjoy our meal." She said temporarily changing the subject as the food was set before them.

The arrival of the food reminded Feral of a different problem. When she didn't begin to eat with the rest the Queen was concerned.

"Does the food not suit you, Lady Valkyrie?" Queen Callista asked.

"Oh no your majesty! It's just, I would have to remove my helmet. None know who I am and I wish to keep it that way." Feral said unhappily. The smell of the food was making her stomach demand to be fed.

"Ah...That is easily solved. Would you care to be somewhere private where you may dine alone?" Callista asked with a smile of understanding.

"If it's not too much trouble." Feral said in relief.

"No trouble at all and perfectly understandable. Please follow me." The Queen said getting up from her seat and gesturing for Feral to come with her.

Feral got up and carried her bowl and cup of milk and walked beside the Queen as she led her down a stone corridor then up a flight of stone stairs and down another corridor. They halted at a heavy wooden door that the Queen opened with a key. Stepping inside, Feral saw a room filled wall to wall with books, a comfortable heavy chair, fireplace, and a huge wooden desk that was covered with maps and open books with another heavy chair behind it. Light was provided by a pair of torches in metal sconces on the wall and a window framed by heavy velvet drapes that looked out over the countryside.

"This is my study and private library. You will not be disturbed here. Please enjoy your meal" The Queen told her smiling warmly.

"Thank you, your majesty." Feral said gratefully.

The Queen merely nodded before going back out the door and closing it behind her. Sighing with relief, Feral placed the bowl and cup on the desk then took a dust rag laying nearby and plugged the key hole so no one could look in. Now feeling more secure, she removed her helmet. Shaking her hair out and taking a deep breath, Feral was surprised and pleased at the fresh and clean quality of the air compared to the pollution of home. Setting the helmet on the floor beside her, she sat down and began to eat. Her eyes flew wide and her face ran with sweat at the spiciness of the pepper pot stew but enjoyed it immensely though she was very glad for the huge glass of milk to ease the afterburn.

Once finished with her meal, she donned her helmet again. She removed the rag from the key hole then carried her dishes out the door closing it behind her. There was no one in the corridor as she made her way back down to the main hall. As she reentered the hall she was careful to act harmless so that the knights standing guard wouldn't find an excuse to accost her. As it was, she was very aware of their nervousness by the way they kept their paws on the hilt of their swords. There was no one else in the room except a very young kat in the Queen's livery cleaning up the tables. She approached him.

"Excuse me, but where is Queen Callista, Sir Razor and Sir T-Bone?" Feral asked.

The young kat jumped a bit and stared at her a little fearfully. He swallowed and answered softly, "At the black smith shop, lady knight."

"Thank you. Could you take of care of this for me?" Feral asked handing the bowl and cup to him.

The young kat nodded nervously and took them from her. Sighing at the fear she was unintentionally causing, Feral headed out of the hall and in the direction where she remembered seeing the black smith's when they entered the courtyard of the castle. Reaching the black smith's building, she spotted the SWAT Kats. They were looking over her motorcycle. She moved closer to hear what they were saying. They didn't hear her.

"Whew, I've never seen anything like this. It's got things I'd love to have on our cyclotrons. This is some very high tech stuff here, buddy. I wonder if Valkyrie built this on her own or if she had help." Razor said admiring the workmanship and gadgets of the bike.

"You can ask her about that later, Razor. Right now can we fix it?" T-Bone asked studying the damage critically.

"Maybe but it would help if Valkyrie was here. This is her motorcycle after all." Razor said.

"How nice of you to remember." Feral said a bit sarcastically, startling them.

"Crud, Valkyrie, you sure do walk quietly. Anyway, I think I can help you fix most of the major damage to your bike." Razor said standing up and looking at her.

"That's good to hear." Feral said with relief.

"Well let's get busy. I'll get the tools we need from the Turbokat." T-Bone said walking out of the castle gates to the jet parked not far from the castle.

Razor and Feral began taking the motorcycle apart to check all the parts. When T-Bone returned, he and Razor worked to repair the broken connections and replace some of the parts with things aboard the Turbokat. Some of the metal required being beaten back into shape. Feral took charge of that by using the forge to hammer them fairly smooth again. T-Bone shook his head at how easily she handled the black smith tools. The black smith himself just stared in amazement. A few hours later, they had the bike back together and in fairly good shape, not perfect by any means but it would run and function pretty well.

"Sir Razor, Sir T-Bone and Lady Valkyrie. The Queen wishes to speak with you." Tabor, the Queens Seneschal said formally as he came up to them.

"Oh sure!" T-Bone answered as he wiped his paws.

Feral waited for them and began to walk off as soon as T-Bone joined her following Tabor when they noticed Razor wasn't with them. Looking back behind them T-Bone halted and called his partner.

"Hey, Razor, what's keeping ya?" He asked.

"I'll be along in a sec. I just want to finish up here." Razor called back. T-Bone stared at Razor puzzled but didn't say anything.

Shrugging he turned back to Feral only to discover she and Tabor had continued on without him. He went to a trot to catch up to them as they entered the castle. They walked together and arrived at the same room Feral had eaten her meal in. The Queen was sitting at her desk when they entered her study. Tabor left them alone.

"Sir T-Bone, where is Sir Razor?" Callista asked in concern.

"He'll be right along, your majesty. He had something he wanted to finish." T-Bone answered. 'Hmm, well that tells me who's the favored one here.' Feral mused thoughtfully.

"You wanted to speak with us, Queen Callista?" Feral asked, getting to the point.

"Yes. It has to do with this gem." She said holding up a small glowing stone.

"It is called the dragon's tear. It should stop the Pastmaster by draining my Pendant of it's magic." Callista told them.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" T-Bone asked quietly.

"I have thought about this long and hard. I do not want the Pastmaster to use my magic for such great evil. So please take it Sir T-Bone." She insisted holding out the gem.

"So, how do we use it?" Feral asked watching T-Bone take the gem.

"You must place the gem on the back of the Pendant and the gem will do the rest." Callista instructed them.

"Understood." T-Bone and Feral said in unison.

"Good! It is time for me to send you home now. Please return to your machine and prepare yourselves." She said walking out of her study with them before leaving their side for her scrying chamber where she would cast the time spell.

T-Bone and Feral had thanked her for her help and were now hustling away to collect Razor and Feral's bike. On the way through the main hall they met up with Razor who was being led by Tabor. The Seneschal bowed and departed as they turned Razor around and headed back outside. On the way outside, T-Bone told Razor what the Queen had told them to do once they were back in their own time. Reaching the courtyard, Feral noticed her bike was gone.

"Valkyrie, if you're looking for your motorcycle it's secured in the Turbokat cargo hold. I loaded it after I was done checking it." Razor told her.

"Thanks." Feral said and headed with them for the Turbokat outside the castle walls.

Razor signaled the cargo hold open so that Feral could climb inside. The cargo hold door closed silently behind her. She knelt down beside her bike looking it over. She was pleased to note that Razor had made some additional repairs and it was nearly good as new. 'Guess I owe him one.' She thought.

T-Bone called through the intercom. "Strap yourself in, Valkyrie, we're taking off. Callista will cast the spell as soon as we are airborne." Feral acknowledged the warning and quickly got into her jump seat and strapped in.

She felt the engines come to life and soon it lifted into the air. Suddenly they were hurtling along really fast. The ride was very bumpy. 'I hate time travel!' She muttered to herself gritting her teeth. As suddenly as it started it stopped and the flight smoothed out. Soon she felt the jet land and the cargo hold begin to open. Unstrapping herself, she went to her bike and released it from its restraints. Rolling it out of the hold, she noticed they were back at the museum apparently not too long after they had left.

"SWAT Kats, Valkyrie!" A relieved Lt. Feral called out as she ran up to them.

"Lt. Feral where is the Pastmaster?" Feral asked as the SWAT Kats jumped down beside her.

"At the clock tower." She answered.

The SWAT Kats wasted no time jumping back into their jet and taking off. "Get on Lieutenant." Feral said quickly starting her bike.

Felina jumped on and wrapped her arms around Feral. She raced off in the Turbokat's wake. They reached city hall just as the city began to change to a medieval appearance a lot faster than the first time the Pastmaster had cast his spell. It still flickered a bit though, apparently the Pastmaster was still in the process of casting the spell. They were in time and if they hurried they would be able to stop him from finishing it.

"At this rate the city will no longer be Megakat City." Felina said worriedly watching the city alter.

"Not if we get to him first." Feral said grimly. "I've got an idea."

_In the air above the clock tower... _

T-Bone grunted as they dodged a flying stone monster only to have two more on their tail as they tried to get closer to the clock tower.

"Crud, he didn't have this many before!" He grumbled.

"Obviously he conjured more. But we'll cut the odds down, slicer missiles away!" Razor shouted.

The missiles hit true cutting right through the flying monsters. T-Bone swung the Turbokat back around in hopes of dropping Razor onto the tower balcony so that he could rescue Callie. But once again T-Bone had to veer away due to yet another group of stone monsters appearing from behind the tower.

"Darn it! I can't get close enough to the tower, what now?" T-Bone growled anxiously. Before Razor could answer a call came in over their comm.

"SWAT Kats! Come in!" Came a familiar voice.

"We're a little busy, Valkyrie! What do you need and make it quick!" T-Bone barked turning to face the persistent monsters on his tail to let Razor take them out.

"I notice! But listen, I've got an idea. Send the gem down to me, I'll take care of the rest." Feral said quickly.

"Are you crazy!?" T-Bone snarled tipping the jet away to avoid the debris of the destroyed monsters.

"Just do it! Trust me on this!" Feral insisted.

"Why the heck should we trust you when you won't trust us?" The tabby said incredulously.

"Now is not the time for this!" Feral huffed angrily. "We have to hurry before Pastmaster finishes that spell."

"T-Bone do as she says. It may be our only chance to stop Pastmaster." Razor urged his partner as he prepared to fire at more of the pesky stone monsters. "We obviously are not going to be able to do it." He argued.

T-Bone grunted realizing that was true but not liking the need for letting Valkyrie handle this on her own. There was no choice however. He handed the gem back to Razor who placed it in a small missile and loaded it in the launcher below him.

"Sending it your way in a small low powered missile now, Valkyrie." Razor warned her as he fired the missile toward her location.

On the ground, Feral used the scanner in her armor to track the missile. As soon as it was within reach she jumped up using her jet pack to meet it rather than wait for it. Catching it easily she landed back on the ground. Moments later she activated her cloaking device and disappeared. Felina gasped in surprise as did the SWAT Kats.

"Whoa! Razor did you see that! She disappeared!" T-Bone said looking around for the armored she-kat.

"Amazing! I've never see anything like it! That suit of hers must have some kind of cloaking device. Cool! I'm really glad she is on our side." Razor said in admiration.

"You're right about that, buddy. I just hope she knows what she's doing." T-Bone said in concern.

"Have a little faith, T-Bone." Razor said. "Meanwhile let's get rid of the risk of these stone things. T-Bone grunted agreement and turned the Turbokat away from the tower to pursue more of the gargoyles.

The Pastmaster grinned as the SWAT Kats moved away from the clock tower. There was no sign they were returning. Cackling with glee, the Pastmaster turned to Callie who was chained to the inside wall of the tower.

"Looks like my gargoyles have succeed in driving off the SWAT Kats. They've given up. Now it's time to finish the last part of the spell." The Pastmaster said happily as he put Queen Callista's Pendant around Callie's neck.

"You're wrong, you troll! The SWAT Kats never give up!" Callie said struggling against her bonds.

"Ah, but they have." The Pastmaster crowed as he readied himself for the final part.

He turned away and walked out onto the balcony. Callie stared at his back in anger then froze when she felt the Pendant pull against her neck. She watched it rise up in front of her with no one touching it. Her eyes widened and was about to gasp when a paw suddenly covered her mouth preventing it. Callie eyes widened even more when Valkyrie suddenly appeared before her eyes. The armored she-kat put a finger to her lips warning Callie to silence. Callie nodded her head in understanding and Feral removed her paw.

Working quickly, Feral turned the Pendant around and saw a small hole carved in it. She blinked in surprise. 'Callista must have done this after we left.' Feral thought. Shaking herself mentally, she pushed the teardrop gem into the hole. It immediately started to glow. She and Callie watched as the gem's glow softly covered the Pendant. Feral turn her head to make sure that the Pastmaster hadn't turned to see what was happening behind him but, thankfully, he was too preoccupied with casting his spell to notice.

When she turned her head back the Pendant gave a last fading glow before both it and the gem winked out. Relieved, Feral removed the Pendant from around Callie's neck then released the Deputy Mayor from her restraints as quietly as she could. The Pastmaster never noticed.

"Damn it! What is taking her so long?" T-Bone snapped.

They had moved nearer to the tower but stayed out of sight so the Pastmaster wouldn't see them. They watched him on the balcony preparing to cast his spell.

"Hang on, T-Bone! I think Valkyrie's done it! Look!" Razor said excitedly.

He had spotted the metal she-kat behind the Pastmaster. Both SWAT Kats watched as the Pastmaster cast the spell and nothing happened.

"Alright, she did it!" Razor cheered. "I guess her plan did work after all." T-Bone said in amazement.

Pastmaster was stunned to see the city turning back to normal in direct contradiction to the spell's command.

"Impossible! This can't be happening!" Pastmaster screamed stepping back into the tower room.

"Oh, but it is!" Came a deep feminine voice. Pastmaster whirled around in time to see a metal fist heading toward his face. It connected with a solid thwack sending the sorcerer flying into a wall.

"Don't you think you over did it a bit?" Callie asked arching an eyebrow at Valkyrie.

"Not a chance. Remember this creep is nothing more than an animated skeleton and he's immortal." Feral snorted in satisfaction.

"You're right about that." She had to agree.

Callie walked to the balcony and saw the SWAT Kats hovering outside in the Turbokat. Grinning she waved at them.

"Well, Callie is alright, T-Bone." Razor smiled in relief.

"Good, now let's get out of here. The enforcers can handle it from here." T-Bone said tiredly, the day catching up to him.

He opened the canopy and they both waved good-bye to Callie then closed the canopy and switched from hover to forward motion and jetted home. Smiling happily, Callie turned back into the tower room to thank Valkyrie but the metal she-kat had already disappeared and so had the Pastmaster. Sighing she slowly went back downstairs to her office glad everything was back to normal.

Feral had cloaked herself again and walked to the elevator going to the ground floor. She walked through the lobby and out the front doors. Seeing the enforcers waiting at the bottom of the steps, she turned off the cloak. Everyone gasped in surprise at her sudden appearance. She tensed a little until she saw Felina. Walking down the steps with the Pastmaster over her shoulder she paused in front of her niece.

"Is that…?" Felina started to say in surprise.

"Here you are, Lt. Feral." Feral said dropping the Pastmaster at Felina's feet.

Felina shook her head in amazement and signaled the Sergeant to take the knocked out immortal into custody. She reminded the Sergeant to secure the prisoner in one of the special holding cells for criminals like him then turned back to Valkyrie.

"Thanks for your help." Felina said gratefully.

"You're welcome. Oh and here's the Pendant. The other gem was given to us by Queen Callista to help defeat the Pastmaster. It drained the Pendant so it's safe now." She explained briefly handing over the altered Pendant.

Felina took it from her looking surprised. Feral then made her way to her motorcycle, ignoring the looks that came her way. She climbed on, started the engine, and speed off. Felina stared after her disappearing form a moment longer before returning to the scene and getting things started toward clean up then going up to see Ms. Briggs to get the information she needed to finish her report. An hour later, she returned to Enforcer Headquarters to write up her report. She didn't get the chance to reach her office before being told to report to Commander Steel. Sighing in annoyance she headed to the top floor.

"You wanted to see me, Commander?" Felina asked as she stepped into the office that had once belonged to her uncle. It still hurt to see this arrogant prick in her uncle's seat.

"Yes! Explain this to me?" Steel snapped holding up a newspaper.

Felina looked at it. On the front page there was a picture of her and Valkyrie shaking paws. She turned her eyes to the title of the article. In large letters it said "Enforcers and Megakat Heroes Join Forces?".

"I believe it's about what happened at Pumadyne, sir." Felina said blandly.

"That's not what I'm asking!" Steel snarled angrily getting up from his desk and standing in front of her.

"Can you be bit more specific, sir?" Felina asked innocently.

"What I'm asking is why you were shaking paws with this vigilante!" Steel shouted thoroughly incensed now.

"I was thanking her." Felina said simply.

"For what?! For making us look like fools?" He growled turning red.

"For saving my life, sir!" Felina gritted trying to hold onto her temper.

"Do you know what the media is implying by this? That we're condoning the vigilantes' behavior... using them to aid us in fighting crime. I don't remember any such agreement, do you Lieutenant?" Steel said tightly shaking the paper at her.

"No sir." She said rigidly.

"Good! I'm glad we understand each other. See to it that nothing like this happens again Lt Feral or you will be demoted. Understood?" He ordered.

"Understood, sir!" Felina said coldly.

"Dismissed, Lieutenant!" Steel snapped returning to his desk. Felina did an about face and left Steel's office for her own.

A cold fury was building inside her. She desperately needed to talk to someone but there was no one she trusted at headquarters to release her pent up anger. Then she realized there was someone who might listen to her. She quickly checked outside her office to ensure no one was about then closed and locked her door. She moved to stand near her window while she pulled a comm unit from her pocket and turned it on.

"Valkyrie here." Came that welcome voice from the speaker.

"Valkyrie, I need you to meet me." Felina said urgently.

"Where?" Feral asked.

"Megakat Mines." Felina said tightly.

"Alright, I'll be there." Feral said softly.

"Thanks." Felina said in relief closing the connection.

Felina returned the communicator to her pocket. She told her aid that she was taking the rest of the day off and signed out of headquarters. She walked to her vehicle and headed for the Megakat Mines. Thirty minutes later she was parking near the entrance to the mines but there was no sign of Valkyrie. She got out of her vehicle and looked around then suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder but she saw no one.

"I'm behind you." Came a disembodied voice. Felina turned around in time to see Valkyrie reappear. She gave the metal she-kat a small smile.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Feral asked softly while looking around to ensure they were alone.

"I needed someone to talk to." Felina said bluntly.

"Oh! What's troubling you?" Feral asked in concern.

Her niece seemed ready to chew nails. "It's about my job." Felina growled unhappily.

"What about it?" Feral asked carefully.

"Things haven't been going so well lately." Felina admitted bitterly.

"Oh? Like what specifically?" Feral asked, pretty certain she knew what the problem was, a certain blond superior.

"I loved being an enforcer and making Lieutenant was great that is until my Uncle Ulysses died and Steel took over. Since then everything has gone down hill fast." Felina said frustratingly, a note of sorrow and pain lacing her voice.

"You're feeling angry and helpless and really need to vent some of it. I understand. You talk and I'll listen." Feral said understandingly.

For the next half hour, Felina told Feral how things were changing at Enforcer Headquarters. How Steel was putting a lot of stress on her with an excessive work load plus scut work that should have been delegated to lower officers. The worst problem though was Steel's constant threat to demote her if she didn't stop being friendly with the vigilantes. Feral was glad her helmet prevented Felina from seeing the fury on her face as she listened to the injustice being done to her niece.

She had never been able to stand Steel. A coward and a fool that should never have been in the enforcers. She wished now that she had found a way to transfer that idiot elsewhere but it was too late now. What really made her blood boil was the threat of demotion that idiot held over Felina to force her compliance. He was ruining an excellent officer. Feral felt helpless to do anything about it and felt truly bad for his niece. All she could do was listen and allow Felina to get the anger off her chest instead of keeping it bottled up inside.

"Feel better?" Feral said forcing her voice to sound calm.

"Yeah, thanks. I needed that." Felina said feeling more in control again.

"You're welcome. Call me anytime." Feral told her quietly. Something troubled her though. "Lt. Feral?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes?" Felina said studying the steel face.

"Why did you wish to speak to me? Why not the Sergeant?" She asked curiously.

"The Sergeant was the one person my Uncle would talk to whenever something upset him. I don't feel comfortable talking to him about this. He has his own problems dealing with Steel." Felina answered softly.

"I see." Feral said, hiding her sadness.

Felina was right, the Sergeant had been her confident and she was sorry to hear he too was having difficulties.

"I… for some reason I feel like I can trust you enough to talk to you about these things." Felina said shyly.

"I'm honored. If you need to vent again, don't hesitate to call me." She said sincerely. Glad to be able to do her niece this service.

"Thanks again and I will." Felina said feeling better.

"I'd better go. Take care of yourself Lieutenant." Feral said warmly.

She turned her cloaking device on and quietly left the area before going to running mode that took her to the Professor's home in very little time. Felina blinked at the spot where Valkyrie had stood for long minutes before finally getting into her own vehicle and going home.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

I want to thank Ulyferal for being my beta-reader and giving me Feral's female name. Also I will be adding a few characters of my own so if you want to borrow them you will have to ask first! Disclaimer: I don't own the SWAT Kats they belong to Hanna-Barbera!

When Feral returned to Hackle's home, she quickly went out for a jog on the beach, needing to burn off her anger. Once she had finished, she went looking for the Professor. Maybe he would have some advice on how she could help Felina. She found him in his lab working on some sort of disk.

"Professor, I need your advice." Feral said abruptly.

"Of course, Commander. What is it?" The Professor asked setting the disk aside for the moment. She quickly explained Felina's difficulties with the new Commander.

"His constant threats to demote her are going to break her spirit or cause her to be ousted from the Enforcers. She is too good an officer to have this happen to and probably the only sane hope for my enforcers to survive Steel's incompetency." She said urgently.

Hackle nodded his understanding his mind already coming up with an idea to help Feral. "I think I may have an answer for your niece's problem but it will require the SWAT Kats assistance. After all, they are just as affected by Steel as Felina is." Hackle said firmly.

"Crud, is it really necessary to include them?" Feral growled in annoyance.

"Oh, yes. If the plan is to work." Hackle assured her.

"Alright. When and where should we do this?" Feral asked, sighing resignedly.

"Well, tomorrow night I should think. I'll contact the SWAT Kats and you contact your niece. As for a meeting place, where you spoke to her today sounds good enough." He said thoughtfully.

"You can contact the SWAT Kats?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes, but I don't know who they really are." Hackle said simply, smiling a little at Feral's surprised look.

"Huh! Well okay. Why don't you explain this plan of yours." She said.

For the next twenty minutes he did so. After asking a few question of her own, she felt satisfied that she understood his idea. "That's a great idea and it should work. I'll work on fleshing it out in my mind for a while. Thanks! Now I guess I'll go get some rest before dinner. See you later Professor." She said yawning and leaving the room.

"Very well, Commander." He nodded.

He waited till Feral had left his building then went to his ham radio set. After sending out a call for the SWAT Kats, he returned to his work. The next evening, T-Bone and Razor were waiting impatiently by the Megakat Mine entrance for Professor Hackle to show. Only minutes later a car drove up and Felina got out. They were surprised to see her as she was them.

"T-Bone, Razor? What are you two doing here?" Felina asked before they could.

"A friend of ours asked us to meet him here." Razor told her.

"What about you, Lt. Feral?" T-Bone asked, but before Felina could answer another voice rang out from the dark.

"Actually, SWAT Kats it was me that had you called." Feral said coolly, stepping out of the shadows dressed in her battle armor.

"Valkyrie? But how…?!" Razor blurted in surprise.

"That's not important. I needed to speak to you about the serious problems; Lt. Feral is having with that nitwit, Steel." She said bluntly, keeping the SWAT Kats from asking how she knew the Professor.

"Please hear me out." She said. They nodded and waited. Feral told them the same thing she had explained to the Professor.

"Crud! Is it really that bad, Lieutenant?" T-Bone asked getting angry for her sake.

"I'm afraid so. Steel is threatening to put me out action if I don't stop being friendly to you guys and Valkyrie." Felina said bitterly.

"That bastard. He'd be just the type to do it too!" Razor said angrily.

Feral was a surprised to see just how upset the SWAT Kats were about Felina's situation. 'Apparently, they have a soft spot for her and respect her as well.' Feral thought, remembering past events where her niece and the SWAT Kats had worked together so well.

"You're right about that!" Felina grumbled.

"Okay, what can we do to help stop him from harassing you?" T-Bone asked.

"You need to stage a falling out between you and Lt. Feral." Feral interrupted. "It has to be good enough to convince Steel that you guys can't stand each other. Only then can we be sure that that idiot will leave her alone. After that you will have to be very careful to behave as enemies while you're secretly helping each other." She explained.

"That's a great idea!" T-Bone crowed happily.

Felina smiled for the first time that evening as well.Relieved that everyone was pleased with the solution, Feral had them discussing ways to pull this off. Finally, they settled on a plan then worked out the details till everyone felt comfortable with it and were reasonably certain they'd succeed.They would put the plan in action when the next big criminal showed up. Pleased with their preparations, they split up for home.

To their good fortune, if it could be thought that way, Dr. Viper decided to show his face.As he had tried before, Viper used Megakat Tower for his grand scheme. This time the plants were armed not only with acids but with poison making it much harder to get into the building. Dr. Viper's plantimals were located in the lobby and in the penthouse of the tower. This made entry by the enforcers practically impossible. For some strange reason, Viper didn't have any of his plantimals in the center of the building.

The enforcer's discovered to their horror that the lobby plants use poison and the penthouse ones spit acid. Felina was on scene and knew this was the perfect opportunity for their plan. She made sure that no one was observing her before she called Valkyrie. She didn't know how to call the SWAT Kats but fortunately, Ms. Briggs, who was watching this mess unfold, did.Deciding against taking the jet or use the armor to run, Feral took the repaired motorcycle. Of course, Hackle just had to add a few more toys to it when he was fixing it.

She was racing along when she heard the Turbokat scream by overhead. She smiled, the plan was coming together.The Sergeant nearly jumped out of his fur when Feral drove passed him very closely as she headed for Felina's location. Pulling up beside her, she shut off her bike and climbed off.

"What happening, Lt.Feral?" Feral asked.

"Same oh, same oh, with a small twist. Viper snuck into that cursed tower with his plantimals again but the twist is the lobby plants are poisonous and the penthouse ones are the acid spitters. So, effectively, we can't get in from the bottom or top but the odd thing is there seem to be no plants in the center of the building." She briefed Valkyrie.

Feral nodded her understanding and glanced up to the sky to see Viper's mutant plants attacking the Turbokat along with some enforcer choppers.

"Well the center it is then." She said plainly.

"Wha!...You're kidding, right? How do you plan to get there? Oh and I should tell you that both Manx and Steel want the building intact...no damage...stupid right?" Felina said in disgust for the idiots responsible for the city and confused as to how Valkyrie planned to carry out such an insane plan.

Feral snorted in derision, "Oh yeah! Definitely stupid! As for getting up there well...I have a plan." She said signaling Felina to follow her.

In the air above, the SWAT Kats dodged Viper's flying cabbages that spit acid. As T-Bone turned to circle the tower, Razor spotted Valkyrie and Felina heading for the side of the tower away from the entrance.

"Looks, like the plan is in motion. Ready, T-Bone?" Razor warned his partner.

"As I'll ever be." T-Bone grunted.

"Alright, Lieutenant, my armor will allow me to leap up with a jet assist. You hold onto the front of me and I'll lift you up with me." Feral ordered her niece.

"Right!" Felina said excitedly.

She wrapped her arms and legs around Feral's body and held on tight. Feral engaged her thrusters then leaped up. The power boost allowed her to reach their destination on the first try. She curled her body around Felina and turned enough to fly through the glass of a window. She rolled, protecting Felina as they hit the carpeted floor inside.They recovered their feet quickly and looked around both having drawn their guns. They were in one of the many rooms of the tower.Moving quickly they went for the door to the hallway. The she-kats looked both ways and found the corridor clear of Viper's creatures.

Relieved, Feral flicked her communicator on, "SWAT Kats, can you hear me?" She called.

"Loud and clear, Valkyrie." Razor responded.

"Felina and I are in position. Ready when you are!" She said quickly.

"Roger that. T-Bone and I will take it from here." Razor acknowledged.

"Understood." Feral answered then clicked off her comm.

"I hope this works." Felina said, gun ready.

"It should. But if anything should go wrong, I'll get us out of here. Come on, we need to move a bit." Feral said.

They moved down the hallway; what mutants plants they came across were dealt with quickly with one of Valkyrie's immobilizing needles which, fortunately worked on them, but how long they would work, she didn't know. She realized she should have asked the Professor and that's when she realized she really hadn't had much time to test everything out on the armor something she would definitely have to do when she got time.

"I guess it's lucky we haven't run into any of the really big ones." Felina muttered, moving along carefully.

"Yeah, well don't jinx us by saying that again." Feral muttered back then stopped, "We're here."

Felina moved over to the window at the end of the hall and looked down. They were now where her enforcers could see when things began to happen.

"Great, now all we have to do is wait." Felina sighed beginning to turn around when a low rumbling sound echoed down the hall.Felina and Feral froze, alert for danger. So far there was nothing to see.

"Please, tell me that was your stomach." Felina breathed tensely.

"I wish." Feral whispered moving forward a little more to try and determine where the sound was coming from.

Felina followed a small distance behind her.Feral kept moving slowly down the corridor. The rumbling sounds grew louder. As she reached the elevator, she realized this was where the sound was coming from. Both of them held their guns at the ready, pointing at the doors to the elevator. The doors squeaked a little but the growling had stopped. Suddenly the doors burst open and a yellow-purple flower plantimal with black lips and teeth covered in acid spit appeared. It reached its vine-like arms out to them.Felina shot first then Feral destroying the vines sending the creature shrieking back down the elevator shaft.

"Felina, we need to get out of here!" Feral said sharply.

"But the SWAT Kats, aren't here yet." Felina protested.

"I know but that thing will be bringing company with it shortly." She snapped as she shoved Felina ahead of her toward the window they had come in.

Surprisingly, Felina didn't protest. Feral was almost to the window when Razor called her."Valkyrie, you two need to vacate now! We're dropping the rocket fuel in five!" He warned her.

"Roger! Understood" She responded quickly.

She swept up Felina in a bear hug and leaped out the window. Engaging her rocket pack they slowly glided to the ground. Behind them the rocket fuel exploded and raced through the building causing some of it to begin to crumble and fall toward the escaping pair. Feral glanced up and saw a large beam heading for them.

"Felina, use your grappling hook now!" Feral barked at her niece.

Felina didn't hesitant as she fired her grappling gun at the tower wall that was going past. She prayed it would find a solid purchase. When it snagged firmly, Feral wasted no time shoving Felina off her just as the beam struck her armor. White hot pain shot through her right arm, shoulder and chest as the beam shoved her to the ground at a faster pace than she'd been going.Despite the terrible pain, Feral managed to lift her arm and shove the beam off her. Freeing her just in time to see she was very close to crashing into the ground, hard. As she tried to adjust her speed, Feral she discovered to her horror, that the beam had damaged the jet pack and she couldn't guide it right, she cut the power quickly and leaned her weight to try to roll. She ended up landing on top of one of the enforcer sedans that happened to belong to Commander Steel.

Steel barely had time to leap out of the car before Valkyrie's body slammed into it. When all was quiet again, Steel realized the armored she-kat was laying sprawled on his smashed cruiser, groaning in pain. He moved closer to her and noticed her armor had many large cracks in it. Stepping back with a snarl, he turned to his enforcers that had run up.

"What are you waiting for? Arrest her!" Steel snapped furiously.

"But sir, shouldn't we call for the paramedics? She seems to be badly injured." A rookie enforcer protested.

"Listen, here rookie. I give the orders around here! If I say arrest her then you arrest her!" He snapped at the reluctant officer.

Still the rookie hesitated. The order flew in the face of his training that said render aid no matter who it was. He looked helplessly at the other enforcers who were also torn about following the orders of their not well liked Commander. Before a mutiny could occur, an officer approached the she-kat only to jump back when she pushed herself up and got to her feet.

Before Steel could shout at them again, the Sergeant came up and interrupted, "Commander Steel, we found Lt.Feral."

"Good, I want to talk to her." He growled ignoring the problem with Valkyrie for a moment.

"Sorry sir, Lt Feral was injured and is on her way to the hospital." The Sergeant said bluntly.

"Wonderful!" Steel said sarcastically.

"What about the SWAT Kats?" He asked.

"Gone, sir. When the SWAT Kats came in to check on her, Lt.Feral got into a heated argument with them. She then threatened to arrest them the next time she saw them." The Sergeant reported.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that. It's about time Lt.Feral saw them for what they really are." Steel said in a better mood then he noticed the news crews arriving, turning to Valkyrie who was just reaching her bike.

"I guess this ends your friendship with the Lieutenant before it could even get started." Steel said nastily with a smirk on his face.

Feral growled and tried to step forward but when she put pressure on her right leg pain shot up it. She hissed in pain and decided to ignore the asshole, he just wasn't worth it.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" The Sergeant asked solicitously.

"I'm fine," Feral said tightly, turning away.She climbed slowly onto her motorcycle, the pain almost unbearable. She quickly started the engine and tore off for home.

The vibrations sent ripples of pain throughout her body. She gritted her teeth and raced as fast as she could so that the enforcers couldn't catch her. Once out of the city proper, she was forced to stop more than once when the pain became unbearable.Finally, she reached Hackle's place. As soon as the motorcycle cleared the door, she halted it and shut off the engine. The Professor and James were at her side at once. They had seen the news clip of what had happened. Quickly the two of them stripped the armor from her and then her body suit. James wrapped her in a blanket and lifted her in his robot arms.He carried Feral to Hackle's well equipped medical room. James gently laid her on the examination bed.

Hackle had programmed James with enough medical lore to be able to aid the Professor should he need it. The Professor also had modest medical skills. It would come in handy now to help Feral once more as they had when she had first arrived on his doorstep.

"Commander, where does it hurt?" Hackle asked gently.

"Right side. Arm, shoulder, and chest." Feral panted tightly, face grimacing with her pain.

"How long do you think I'll be out?" She asked, moaning.

"I need to have a look at your injures before determining that. James give her some pain meds. Please try to relax as much as you can my dear while we check you over." Hackle said quietly.

Using a scanner, he could find no broken bones, thankfully, but there was a lot of severe bruising and wrenched muscles. Tsking to himself, Hackle let James apply some analgesic cream to Feral's worst sores to help ease the pain and inject her with a potent pain killer.

"There, you should start feeling the pain ease a bit here shortly." Hackle said patting her gently on her good arm.

"Felina...heard she was injured...how is she!" Feral asked, slurring a little as the pain meds began to take effect.

"She is fine, only minor injuries. I'm more concerned about you. If it weren't for the armor, you would be seriously injured and would have taken months to recover as it is it will take about four weeks, if you follow my orders strictly." Hackle admonished her knowing how much she hated to be an invalid.

Hackle watched as Feral seemed to have an inner battle with herself. A part of her wanted to continue even if she was injured but another part told her to stay put and follow Hackle's orders if she wanted to be well in a short time and not longer because she pushed herself before she was properly healed.

Sighing she said, "Alright, I'll follow orders. What about the suit?"

"Don't worry about it. Fixing it won't be a problem. I'll just have James help me while you rest and recover." Hackle reassured her.

Feral nodded and relaxed letting Hackle and James do what they needed to do to help her. Finally letting go, she allowed the pain killers to drag her under into a deep sleep that would allow her body to heal.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter Ten**_

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

I want to thank Ulyferal for being my beta-reader and giving me Feral's female name. Also I will be adding a few characters of my own so if you want to borrow them you will have to ask first! Disclaimer: I don't own the SWAT Kats they belong to Hanna-Barbera!

Feral spent the next four weeks out of action due to her injuries. Luckily, Megakat City's criminal problems were small ones which eased Feral's concerns about her niece and the city's safety. But after nearly three and half weeks, she was going stir crazy. There was only so much TV and reading she could handle and she'd reached her limit. She'd begged Hackle to let her get up. He had James recheck her first then allowed her to gradually get back into shape. But warned her to take it easy at first.So for the first few days on her feet again, she spent it walking the beach and doing light exercise to rid herself of all that pent up energy and to enjoy the fresh air.

Today, she really wanted to go somewhere, so she sought out Hackle and found him in his lab as usual.

"Professor, I want to go out for a short ride. I'm so restless and need a change of scenery," she told him, picking up a helmet.Hackle frowned. 'Could she be unaware?' He wondered.

He had noticed her scent had changed when she had come close to him. "Uh, Commander, I don't think that's wise. Though you are healing well, you have another problem that inhibits you going out in public right now," he said trying to discuss the rather delicate subject.

"Huh? What problem?" Feral said puzzled.

"Uh, well your female body is going into it's first heat cycle, Commander," He told her gently.

Feral gaped at Hackle in shocked surprise then fear then panic in mere moments. Hackle sighed to himself as he watched the rapidly changing emotions on Feral's face and sympathized with the poor Commander having to deal with things no male ever had to. This was even more difficult than all the other hurdles Feral had overcome so far.

"Kat's Alive! Are you sure? How can you tell?" Feral asked anxiously.

"I am certain because your scent has changed and all males are very aware of that particular scent," he told her.

Feral moaned. "I remember that scent but I never dreamed I would be the one giving that particular one off myself. What am I going to do? My body may be female but my mind is still male and I haven't a clue how to deal with this."

"Calm down, Commander. A heat cycle only lasts a couple of days and for some, only twenty-four hours." Hackle said trying to soothe her. "You may be fortunate and have a short one."

"But still! Oh, god what I'm going to do until it's over?" Feral asked still upset.

"Hmm, there is a store in Megakat City that has the very item to cover the signs of a female heat cycle. Perhaps you should go and get a bottle or two just till you're over it?" Hackle suggested.

"But how do I do that and keep males off me until I get it?" She asked nervously.

"You're not in full heat yet so there is still time, if you go now," He told her.

"I'll do that and come right back. I need to borrow the truck, if that is okay?" She asked in relief.

"Of course, Commander." Hackle said warmly and handed her the keys.

Feral headed out having only one goal in mind, buy that bottle then come home and shut herself up. She had no idea what to do during a heat cycle and wasn't sure if she could control herself during such a time. As she drove into the city and saw males everywhere, she found herself having to shake herself when she found she was staring at them with far too much intensity. She was also becoming aware of an intense throbbing lower down and a tingling sensation between her legs. It was very distracting and she had to stop herself from squirming on the seat to get some relief.

She found the store Hackle had told her about fairly quickly for which she was grateful. Not caring which brand she got, Feral just grabbed the first one she saw. The cashier rang up the sale and Feral handed the money over telling the cashier to keep the change then left.

As Feral was heading for the truck, she reached into the bag to get the bottle to put the stuff on quickly. She was a bit distracted while she was trying to hold the bag, take the bottle out and get the cap off when she ran into someone.Her nose picked up that it was a male that she'd run into which made her groan softly with need that is until she realized 'who' it was she'd bumped.

'Kat's Alive! Not him! Of all the kats to crash into...' She thought angrily and kept her eyes downcast as she tried to get past him.

The male kat had at first started to snap at the person running into him until his nose got a whiff and his eyes beheld a stunning dark she-kat. His anger vanished and was replaced with a wolfish look of lust. Putting on a winning smile he moved closer to her, intending to woo her to his bed.

"Why hello there beautiful! I'm Commander Steel what's your hurry, sweetie?" Steel purred seductively.

'Sweetie?' Feral thought in horror, 'Oh this is getting really bad.' "Sorry for running into you but I'm in a rush." She said breathlessly and tried to push past him again.As a male, Feral could barely stand being in the same room with Steel and even now as female and in heat, she wouldn't even put a toe in that very room. Steel seemed to be a bit taken aback by her sudden desire to leave.

"Hey now, sweetie. Whatever it is it can wait, I just want to get to know you better," Steel said trying to coax her and putting a paw on her arm.

"Now look, I told you I was in a hurry. It's very rude of you to persist so remove you paw before I break it for you!" She hissed at him getting angry.

"Oh come on...don't be like that. Let me take you home. I just..." he persisted.

Despite her heated condition, Steel just rubbed her the wrong way and seem to set off her fight or flight reflex. Feral did both. She elbowed Steel in the stomach and while he was doubled over she ran to her truck, started it and raced home her heart hammering at her. She realized she was speeding and slowed down when she saw the store disappear from her rear view mirror.

'That was too close,' she sighed to herself.Once at the Professor's home, Feral parked the tuck and raced inside, dropping the keys on the hallway table. She could still feel Steel's touch and smell his scent on her body and wanted it off now.

Inside her room, Feral stripped out of her clothing and dumped them in the laundry basket then went into the bathroom and turned the shower on full blast. Stepping in, she began to wash her fur with lots of soap. Under the dryers, she was relieved to have successfully removed his scent.During her short meeting with Steel she had momentarily forgotten her problem but now safely at home it came roaring back with an intensity that had her whimpering with need. She clamped her mouth shut not wanting anyone to hear those odd cries. She walked back into the bedroom and picked up the masking spray she had tossed on the bed in her hurry to shower. She sprayed her body liberally then set the bottle on the dresser. Tired from her trip, she lay down on the bed and hoped she could catch a nap and ignore her problem for a little while.Her attempts to sleep were sabotaged by heated dreams of a certain tabby tom doing very pleasurable things to her that she didn't quite understand completely but enjoyed nonetheless. She snapped awake when the dreams caused an intense orgasm that left her alert and panting. Her body wore a thin layer of sweat and the scent of sex that only made her even more hot.

"Damn it! How much longer is this going to go on!" She snapped aloud, feeling more than a little frustrated.

A knock on her door made Feral jump a bit. "Yes?" She called out lightly.

"Commander?" Came James' voice through the door. "Professor Hackle sent me to check on you and to inform you, he will be spending the rest of the day and night in his lab."

"Um...Thanks, James. I need you to do me a favor. Would you please call Ms. Briggs and ask her to come by? Tell her it's important." Feral asked the robot.

"Certainly, Commander," James answered and left to follow his new orders.

James called Callie informing her that Ursula wished to see her and that it was important that she come by. Callie assured James she would be there and after rescheduling some meetings, she was out the door and on her way to Hackle's place. Checking in at the security gate, she drove to the front door and parked. James was waiting for her at the door and escorted her to Ursula's room then left her.

Callie knocked softly on the door and called, "Ursula, it's me Callie."

Callie heard a click then the door opened. Standing in the open door was a very upset she-kat. Frowning in concern, Callie wondered what was bothering her friend so much. Feral gestured for her to enter the room and when she did, Feral closed the door and leaned against it

"Thank you for coming so quickly." Feral said tightly.

"What's the matter, Ursula?" Callie asked looking around the room for clues.

"It's…my heat…cycle." Feral whispered, her face burning with embarrassment.

Feral's whispered answer was almost too low for Callie to hear but she caught it as well as the scent of a special spray she knew female's in heat tended to use. As if that wasn't enough, she couldn't miss the scent of heated female. Sighing to herself, she felt sorry for Ursula. She seemed so at sea with this new development, she apparently didn't remember dealing with before. Callie would have been stunned to learn, Ursula had never dealt with it before and was completely bewildered.

Callie could see the stress and barely restrained need to move that were plaguing Ursula.

"It alright, it's perfectly natural and there are very easy ways to deal with it. You just need to find some way to let it all out. I have a suggestion, we can go for a good jog down the beach and, if you still need it, we'll do a light work out. Exercise helps a lot of females cope with the symptoms." Callie smiled encouragingly.

"You're sure?" Feral asked doubtfully that any kind of work out could help.

"Trust me! It will. Now let me borrow some clothes and we'll head out." Callie urged her.Feral sighed and agreed, letting Callie borrow a pink wind breaker outfit. As Callie dressed in the bathroom, Feral changed in the bedroom. Her body confused her. When she had James call Callie she was concerned she'd behave inappropriately because she still thought like a male but her body hadn't reacted to the Deputy Mayor at all.

'How could changing gender have altered her life so drastically?' She thought glancing at the bathroom door. When she had been male she hadn't paid that much attention to the sexual part of her life, her only focus had been on her career as Chief Enforcer. She never had any interest in males or females so why now did she have this drive to be with a male. She vaguely knew her heat cycle was responsible for the need but when she wasn't in heat she was definitely interested in males, at least interested in one certain male. When Callie stepped out of the bathroom she saw that Feral had changed into a green wind breaker. The poor she-kat's body language screamed distress and uneasiness. Callie figured Ursula was just overwhelmed by the whole heat cycle thing and had no idea how to handle it. Well that was why she was here now and she would insure Ursula felt better when they were through.

"Before we head out, can you tell me where Professor Hackle is?" Callie asked.

"Uh, Hackle said he'll be staying in the lab for the rest of the day and night." Feral replied.

"Good, he's a smart male. It would have caused a bit of a problem if he was close," She sighed in relief.

"Okay, let's be off." She smiled cheerily letting Ursula lead the way to the beach.

Feral didn't need to be told why it was better the Professor wasn't around. She the led Callie to the back door where they could have their run. They started off lightly then slowly increased their speed until they were at a good jogging rate. Feral was impressed that Callie was able to keep up as they jogged a half mile before slowing down to a walk.

"So how do you feel?" Callie asked panting only a little.

"Pretty good actually. How about going for another half mile then see if a light work out is necessary?" She asked Callie.

"Sure, sounds great to me," Callie agreed and began to job again. Feral smiled happily and jogged by her side as they went down the beach at a good clip.

Callie had been right about the jogging. It did ease the heat cycle a bit. Feral had worried she would have to do some other stuff to relieve the stress but the run had made her feel immensely better. As they walked back to the Professor's back porch, Feral glanced up to see how low the sun was setting.

"Say Callie did you eat before you came here?" Feral asked.

"No, but that's okay." Callie said unconcerned.

"No it's not. Let me make us something to eat. I find that I'm quite good at cooking." She said feeling hungry.

"Well okay, if you want to," Callie said realizing how hungry she was.

Once they'd reached the kitchen, Feral and Callie removed their jackets and set them on the kitchen chairs. Feral brought out the pans and food she would need to make her favorite chicken recipe. They talked amiably while Feral prepared the food that took a little while to cook. When it was done, she served them up and called James to take a plate to the Professor so that he could try it.

"Oh, wow this is quite good!" Callie said before taking another bite.

"Thank you!" Feral said, feeling pleased by her obvious enjoyment. It gave her a feeling of pride to be able to prepare a meal.The only other person who knew about her skill in the kitchen was Felina who enjoyed dining at her uncle's apartment those rare times she had time to cook. Callie helped with washing the dishes. Soon, Feral was escorting Callie to the door.

"Thank you, Callie. I really appreciated your help." She said warmly.

"It's not a problem, Ursula. I was glad to help besides that was a great work out. It was a lot better than the ones I get back at the gym. Maybe we should meet regularly at the gym, say at least once a week? I know I could use it and you being there will ensure that I get a good workout." She grinned.

"Yes it was. I suppose once a week would be fine." Feral agreed.

"Great! So do you think you'll be okay now?" Callie asked looking Feral over critically.

"Hmm, yes much better. I still feel a bit of heat but I can handle it now." She said, realizing it was true. The urgency and need had faded like a bad memory.

"Hmm, sounds as if you have a twenty four heat cycle." Callie mused.

"Is that bad?" Feral asked in concern.

"Oh no. Most would envy you the shorter cycle. Less of a hassle." Callie smiled.

"Anyway, I need to be getting home now." She said as she returned to Feral's room to change her clothes.

Feral accompanied Callie to her car after she'd changed talking comfortably with Callie as they said good night and heading back inside for the rest of evening. By the next morning, Feral felt like her normal self, 'Thanks goodness that was over with,' she thought as she head for the lab to see Hackle.

"Professor?" She called out.

"Over here, Commander." He answered somewhere to her right.Feral found Professor Hackle working on the suit for the male kat. She stood by him just in case he needed any help.

"I see that your cycle finished. James tells me Ms. Briggs was over to help you?" He questioned glancing at her.

"Yeah, it was a bit scary since I wasn't sure how to handle it but thanks to her I got through it alright." She told him."Ah, that's good! Remember this occurs once a month." He warned her.

She shrugged in unconcern, "Doesn't matter. I should be back to normal by then."

"Yes, hopefully," he said agreeably.

"Professor, since I didn't get to ride yesterday, if you don't mind I'll be going out today. Staying here yesterday was quite troublesome." Feral requested.

"Not at all. You can use some fresh air." Hackle said.

"Thanks, I'll take the bike then." She said smiling with anticipation.

Grabbing the helmet and heading for the motorcycle, she hopped on and headed off to Megakat City. She stayed inside the city speed limits just driving through the city not really caring where she was going. It felt nice to get out and just drive to clear her mind. Feral stopped only once to grab a bite to eat then taking of again. It was near nightfall as Feral drove through a more run down part of the city, that her motorcycle hit some broken glass, she saw too late, in the street. It blew out her front tire.

She skidded to a halt."Great and of all places." Feral said taking off her helmet and looking around her warily.Feral got off to see the damage only to sigh. She didn't know what to do until she saw a newspaper stand nearby. Figuring she could ask for a phone to call Hackle, she pushed her bike toward the stand where Feral could see an old brown kat standing behind the counter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

I want to thank Ulyferal for being my beta-reader and giving me Feral's female name. Also I will be adding a few characters of my own so if you want to borrow them you will have to ask first! Disclaimer: I don't own the SWAT Kats they belong to Hanna-Barbera!Feral pushed her bike to the stand.

Once she reached it, she noticed the stand sold comics along with the newspaper.

"Excuse me, sir." She called to the owner whose back was turned.

"Yes, can I help you?" The old brown kat said gruffly.

"Yes sir, my bike has a flat, could I use a phone to get some help?" Feral asked politely.

"Oh sure! But I just happen to know a couple of good mechanics. Why don't I give them a call for you?" He asked her with a smile.

She smiled back in relief, "Oh, thank you!"

He nodded and went to the phone to make the call. Feral pulled the bike closer to the shack but not blocking it's service window and settled down to wait. Fifteen minutes later, a familiar tow truck came into view.'Oh no, not them!' She thought in a panic. She didn't know if she could handle seeing Chance again. The truck came to a stop and both Chance and Jake stepped out only to be surprised to see who was waiting for them.

"Hi, Ursula." Jake called out cheerfully.

"Ursula," Chance said more hesitantly, uncertain of his welcome.

"Hey, Jake, Chance. Sorry you guys had to come out here, but my bike..." She said pointing at the flat tire.

Feral nervously tried to keep focused on why they were here in the first place. She couldn't stop blushing whenever she glanced at Chance. She couldn't understand why she was acting this way around him.

"Ah, it's nothing. So this your bike?" Jake asked walking up to it, taking a look.

"No, it belongs to Professor Hackle."

Chance had moved closer to Feral but still kept a small distanceAfter their double date, Chance found himself thinking more and more about this dark she-kat and wondering who she really was and what her life had been like before she lost her memory. For all he knew she could be someone's girlfriend or mate. The thought that she might belong to someone else made his chest tighten with jealousy which he had no right to but couldn't stop the feeling. This she-kat had him tight and wanting. He'd never acted this way before and it disturbed him.

He shouldn't be having these thoughts about her, it only made it harder to stay away. It wasn't fair of him to keep pressing her when she didn't know who she was but he couldn't seem to stop himself. Feral was having her own problems trying to ignore Chance standing so close to her. She just didn't know how to act around him after what happened at the dance. He made her nervous and giddy at the same time. Even now she had the urge to lean against him and it scared her. She wished Jake would hurry up.

"So, Ursula how you been?" Jake asked as he checked how bad the tire was, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

She jumped slightly at the sound of his voice and answered shyly, "Uh, great. Professor Hackle's been really good to me."

"Yeah, Hackle's a good kat. So I'm guessing Hackle built this?" Jake said, admiring the workmanship of a fellow inventor.

"Yeah, to repay him for being so kind to me and providing me a place to stay, I said I would test it for him and tell him how it worked. I figured it was the least I could do." Feral said.

"That's dangerous, Ursula. What if it had been something worse than just a flat tire? You could have gotten hurt." Chance said frowning worriedly, he had moved close enough for her to feel his hot breath on her neck.She startled at his closeness and felt her face burn in reaction. That same feeling from the club rushed through her. She hoped he hadn't noticed her jumpiness.

She took deep calming breaths as she defended herself, "I've ridden it before without much trouble." She said sharply then turned to Jake.

"Um...Jake? Can you fix it so I can get home?" She asked quickly.

"Sorry, Ursula but it looks like we have to take it back to the shop," Jake said apologetically, looking up at her.

That's when Jake noticed how close Chance was to Ursula , paying close attention to her every movement and how Ursula's reaction to his friend was ambivalent. Some part of her wanted Chance close while another part wanted him to stay away. It left her looking confused and nervous. Jake didn't know how to handle this.

"You sure?" Feral asked tensely, confirming Jake's initial opinion that she was uncomfortable.

"Unfortunately, yeah. But don't worry it won't take long," Jake promised, sighing and wishing it wasn't true.

Feral sighed as well as she watched uneasily as Chance hooked the bike up to be towed. Chance climbed into the truck and started it up while Jake opened the passenger side and gestured for her to get in. She shook her head and made him get in first. Jake shrugged and got in then helped her get in beside him. She closed the door and they were on their way.Jake started a light conversation between them with Chance adding a comment every now and then. Once they reached the Salvage Yard, they disembarked and Chance walked around and unhooked the bike.

"Hey, Jake, would you mind taking the bike in and starting to fix it? I want to talk to Ursula a minute." Chance asked his friend while not taking his eyes off Feral.

"Sure, buddy," Jake said a little reluctantly, eyeing Ursula a moment then taking the bike into the shop.

Once Jake was out of sight, Chance turned to Feral. All his normal confidence disappeared as he stared at her, suddenly shy and uncertain. He couldn't stop dreaming about what had happened at the club. It left him wanting more.

"Ursula, I...I've been wanting to ask you something," Chance said shyly.

"Yes?" Feral asked nervously, afraid of what it might be.

"Uhm...well, I wanted to ask if you would like to go out with me tomorrow?" He asked quickly before he could chicken out.

'Oh God! What do I do now?' She thought frantically her mouth gone dry and her throat closed. She didn't know how to answer him. On the one hand she really wanted to be with him and on the other she knew this was very wrong. She shouldn't be having anything to do with this ex-enforcer. She didn't want to hurt him by refusing though. Her head was spinning with indecision.

"I...I don't know, Chance. I really don't know you very well," She said lamely.

"That's why a date is the perfect way to get to know each other," Chance coaxed.

Feral glanced away hoping to think of an answer for him when he chose that moment to take her paws in his. She'd never been touched this way before. Her body warmed at his touch and brought heat to her face.

Chance thought this was a good sign, 'Oh she's so cute when she blushes.'

"Yes, I suppose that's true," She said hesitantly, trying to buy time.

"So...is that a yes?" He pressed then not waiting for an answer he said, "Great, I know the perfect place! So, I'll pick you up at two in the afternoon and be sure to wear a swim suit," he said quickly.

"Huh? Oh...uh...sure..." She answered without thinking then realized what she'd done, "...oh wait..." she stuttered inanely but Chance was no longer listening.

"Thanks, you won't regret it, Ursula! We'll have a great time," The tiger tom said happily.Bewildered by the speed with which things were going she was unprepared when Chance cupped her face in his paws and kissed her.

Her eyes widened in panic and she raised her paws to his chest to push him away. But the kiss stole her resistance and she melted into it and against him.He moaned in pleasure at her surrender and slid his arms down her body to her waist. Just like at the club the kiss deepened and they became lost in it. They swayed together then Chance swung her around and pressed her back against the tow truck door, his body leaning firmly on her.

Her mind was floating away as his tongue probed her mouth and her tongue played with his. Their lungs finally demanded air and they pulled away a little. Chance nuzzled her neck, nipping and licking her fur while one of his paws strayed down to the base of her tail and caressed it. She gasped and mewed at the intimate touch pressing her hips tighter against him. Pleased, he caught her mouth again to continue the kiss.

Jake came out of the garage wiping his hands and wondering what was keeping Chance and Ursula so long. His eyebrows raised as he witnessed the deeply passionate kiss his partner and the beautiful she-kat were indulging in. He hated to break it up, he was quite enjoying it, but...he sighed and cleared his throat loudly.

The couple startled and broke apart, panting for breath.Blushing, Chance tried to be nonchalant and asked, "Hey Jake...um...need help?"

"No, it's finished." Jake smirked at his friend's discomfort.

"Thanks, Jake. How much do I owe you?" Feral asked quickly, blushing and embarrassed.

"Oh, don't worry about that. You can pay us back some other time," Jake said smiling.

"Okay, thanks. Um... I'd better get going before the Professor worries...excuse me." She said walking past Jake into the garage for her bike.

"Enjoy yourself...much?" Jake asked smugly.

"Oh yeah." Chance said distractedly looking toward the garage then turned his head back to his friend and said, "I've got a date with Ursula tomorrow." He said grinning.

"That's great, Chance. Where are you taking her?" Jake said leaning against the truck with his paws in his pockets.

"Anakata Island Park" Chance answered.

Before Jake could respond, the roaring sound of a motorcycle prevented him and moments later, Feral drove out of the garage and stopped near them. She lifted the shield to her helmet and looked at them.

"Thanks again. I'll see ya..." Feral said reaching up to pull the shield back down when Chance stopped her.

"Wait, Ursula don't forget about tomorrow at two." Chance reminded her.

"I won't...uh...where are we going exactly?" She asked while she thought 'How in the world do I get myself into these things?'

"Anakata Island Park," Chance said smiling lustfully.

She blushed furiously as that smile which set off a fresh rush of heat through her body. She turned away quickly so he wouldn't see. "Oh great, I'll remember my swim suit...til tomorrow," she said hurriedly and pulled down her shield.She revved the engine then tore away for home.Jake studied his buddy's excited face as they made their way back into the garage.

"Chance, slow down...you're moving too fast on Ursula. She may have agreed to the date but that doesn't mean she's comfortable with the idea. She still doesn't have her memories back." Jake warned him softly.

Chance's face became more serious when he answered, "I know and I'll try...it's just...she affects me so much."

Jake nodded wisely, "I know buddy. Well let's lock up, it's getting late."

"Yeah, okay," Chance murmured as he began shutting the doors for the night.

Meanwhile, as Feral raced down the streets, her mind went over the past hour. She'd allowed him to talk her into going on a date. Every time she was near him her brains turned to mush. This date was a very bad idea but how was she to get out of it.She couldn't pretend the flu since James would give her away again. Chance would be hurt and confused. She found she couldn't bear to do that to him. 'Damn, what is wrong with me?!' She cursed inwardly.

She'd never thought twice about doing things that didn't make her popular but then she was never emotionally involved with someone before either. It felt strange but nice. She pushed the bike faster as if trying to escape her thoughts.Home at last, she parked the bike back in the lab and pulled off her helmet. She strode through the kitchen and passed on to her bedroom. She needed time to rest and think.

By morning, Feral was no closer to solving her problem of the unwanted date. Sighing heavily she went to seek out Professor Hackle's advice. She found him in the kitchen getting a glass of milk.

"Good morning, Commander," He said warmly.

"Hi, Professor, I need your help," She said bluntly taking a seat at the table.

"Oh? What's the problem?" He asked kindly as he joined her at the table.

She told him all about last night's adventure including her romantic entanglement with Chance yet again. Then she told him about the date to Anakata scheduled for today. Hackle nodded his understanding.He drank his milk to try and give himself time to think. He sighed inwardly. Under normal circumstances this would be considered a budding romance that was intensely desired by both parties. But unfortunately, these were not ordinary circumstances.

How could he help Feral overcome her normal instincts as a female for this male. Hormones were the strongest influence in a kat's life and trying to ignore them would only cause both parties a great deal of pain. No matter what advice he gave her, she would still suffer.

"So what do I do? If I screw up or hint who I really am, Furlong will be extremely angry and hurt and I find I don't want to do that to him." She said in anguish.

"I'm sorry my dear, but I really can't see a way out of your dilemna that won't hurt Chance," he said unhappily.

"Your only option is to tell him you don't feel it's right to be seeing him when you're not supposed to know who you are."

"I thought of that, but I just can't do it. Unfortunately, every time I'm near him I can't seem to say no. I'm worried that if I go, things will go further than they did at the club and the garage. I don't trust myself with these new feelings," she said in frustration.

"Hmm, that is a problem," he commiserated with her. "But Commander, I think you underestimate your very strong will. Despite what your hormones want, you know what you're willing to do and what you're not. Listen to it. That is the best advice I can give you. Good luck." Hackle said softly leaving her to stew alone.

Feral sighed as she continued to sit there. Edgy and tense, she jumped up and went to exercise to help pass the time and hopefully clear her head but by lunch time she was no closer to a solution. She went back to her room and decided to take a short nap. Less than an hour before Chance was due, she woke, still with no other choices, and got ready.

After a quick shower, she chose a short white blouse and cutoff blue jeans to wear over her bikini that Callie had bought her.As she was leaving her room there came a knock at the front door. Hackle went to answer it as she stood frozen, her stomach tightening with nerves. The door opened to the sight of Chance standing there.

He gave the Professor a sheepish smile."Hi, Professor. Is Ursula ready?" He asked.

She could see he was wearing a blue button down shirt and white pants. He looked handsome and she suddenly felt horribly underdressed.

Before the Professor could answer, she stepped forward quickly, "Hi, Chance. Sorry, it looks like I'm not dressed appropriately." She blushed in embarrassment.

Chance swallowed hard and felt his face heat up. 'God! She was gorgeous!' "Oh no, you look perfect," He said quickly.

"Thanks, Chance" She breathed in relief stepping past him to the outside.

"You're welcome, let's be off." He murmured smiling at her warmly, pleased to see her blushing at him. He placed an arm across her shoulders as he guided her to the car he was using for today's trip. Feral felt a shiver rush through her at his touch. 'Kat's Alive!' She thought desperately. 'I really wish I could say to hell with it and let things happen as they will. This hurts trying to hold back.'

The Professor watched them go and whispered a prayer for the Commander as he closed the door. The drive to Anakata Island Park ferry was about forty-five minutes. Chance was a good talker and he had her laughing at some of the things he said.

He even told her a little about himself including his time in the Enforcers and afterward at the garage.She felt a bit guilty as she listened to his passion for being in the enforcers and his crushing disappointment at being put out. She tried not to think about it and fortunately, they arrived at the ferry before she could become too depressed. They parked the car and walked paw in paw across the dock and onto the ferry. It was a quick fifteen minute trip across the water. It was a beautiful day and they watched the sea birds as they came closer to the island dock.

When they arrived, Chance took her to see the many sights. It was quite a fun place to be. Chance showed her around since he'd been there before. They went to the little shops, he got her a drink, then they went to play the many games. He tried to win a stuffed bear for her only to have her win it herself. They were having a great time. Feral had never really taken the time to enjoy life and just have fun. This was a new experience for her.

Tired of the boardwalk, they walked down to the beach. They walked along the waters edge for a bit until there were fewer kats around. Chance halted suddenly causing Feral to stop and look at him in surprise. He had a rather serious expression on his face.

Concerned, she asked softly, "Chance?"

"Ursula, I'm sorry if I seem to be rushing things with us. I...well...it's just that I'm experiencing much more intense feelings for you than I've ever had with anyone I've been with before. I find that I want to find out what these feelings mean...I want to better understand what is going on between us." He said seriously.

'No, I can't let him!' She thought desperately, but what could she say, "Chance, I can't let things get serious between us! Please, before you say anything else, you need to know that I…" Feral stopped she wasn't sure what to say not without revealing who she truly was.

Chance could see the conflicting emotions in Feral's golden eyes. He didn't like that look so decided to do something about it. He pulled her close and brought his mouth down on hers hard. She groaned in surprise, unsure what to do next. He thrust his tongue against her lips demanding entry. She remembered this from before and opened her mouth to him. Their tongues dueled sending spiraling heat through them both. She groaned again helplessly as she pressed her body against his.He rumbled in his chest in pleasure at her surrender.

Purring he caressed her back reaching her tail again and scratching lightly with his claws her sensitive spot. She mewed frantically, digging her claws into his back in response. He growled and lifted her off her feet and laid her down on the sand. He settled between her legs, continuing to kiss her hotly. Feral could feel Chance's growing arousal against her leg and the space between her thighs was getting hotter and wetter. Mewing her pleasure, she licked and nipped his face, writhing her body beneath him...encouraging him.

Chance's breath hitched at her growing arousal that filled his nose. He pushed her shirt up then reached around her body to untie the string to her bikini top releasing her breasts to his perusal. Taking one of the nipples into his mouth he sucked gently.She choked and nearly screamed at the incredible sensations he was generating within her. He unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them and her bikini bottom down enough to get his fingers to her soft folds.

He caressed her wet clitoris gently, tormenting her. She cried out. He continued to stroke her in a slow steady circle bringing her closer to climax.Whatever, Chance was doing it was getting stronger and stronger. She could feel it building higher and higher until it burst over her in a skin tingling, toe curling rush. She bucked hard under him and screamed. Too excited by her scent and her throbbing orgasm against his fingers caused him to follow her. 'Crud! That hasn't happened to me since I had my first wet dream!' He thought blearily. He'd never come so hard or in his clothes like this before.

He stared down at her as they both panted to catch their breath."Ursula, you okay babe!" He asked gently, caressing her face.

"Y-yes." She whispered in shocked amazement.That had felt incredible and she still wasn't certain what had happened.

"Good." Chance murmured, pleased as he proceeded to begin all over again.

He licked her chin and began to bestow burning kisses to her collar bone and her breasts. Panic began to finally sink in as she suddenly realized this could lead to something even more intimate and this she couldn't allow.

"No...Chance...stop!" Feral said pushing the tom off her.

He blinked in surprise laying on his back and watching her hurriedly put her clothes back in order. Hurt and concerned, he objected, "Ursula what's wrong? Did I do something to hurt you?"

"N-no, you didn't hurt me. It felt wonderful but we should stop now. I'm not ready for anything more. I've tried to make you understand that. I don't want us to do anything we will be sorry for later." She said firmly, climbing to her feet, turning away from him and walking back up the beach.

Chance's eyes widened in shock as he watched her walk away. He scrambled to his feet and brushed the sand off as he hurried to catch up to her. He cursed himself for rushing things yet again. She hoped she didn't notice the stain on his pants as he finally caught up to her.He wasn't happy to see her look everywhere but at him the whole time they walked back to the boardwalk.

By mutual consent, they made for the ferry for the return trip back. The ride on the ferry was quiet and uncomfortable. Though he stood close, he was careful not to touch her. She stared hard at the water passing by. The ride back to Hackle's place was also done in silence. Chance would sneak glances at her as he drove. Finally, as he halted outside Hackle's gate, he turned to her and took her paw.

"Ursula, I'm sorry for what happened this afternoon. I shouldn't have rushed you like that. I can't seem to help myself around you. My desire for you is more than I ever imagined. I hope you feel the same way." He pleaded softly.

'Oh God, this hurst soo much!' She thought feeling tears threaten as she turned away from him and said, "Chance, I'm sorry...I ...I think we shouldn't see each other anymore. Whatever is happening between us has to stop. When my memory returns there may be things that won't allow this to go on. Stopping now will prevent a much greater hurt latter. Please understand that," she said in anguish pulling her paw away.

She climbed out of the car hurriedly and walked around it to touch the control pad to open the gate. Once it did she rushed through it but Chance's voice stopped her. She halted but didn't turn around.

"Ursula, I'm not the type to give up so easy." Chance said desperately.

'You would if you knew who I really am.' She thought, tears falling now down her face.

"Please, Chance just stop it before we end up hurting each other," she begged then ran for the front door.The security gate silently closed behind her as Chance yelled."Ursula, wait!" But she was gone, ignoring his final call.

Chance banged his fist against the steering wheel. He didn't understand her. She cared for him he could feel it yet still she shoved him away. The only thing that did make sense was her fear that she was hurting someone else because of her memory loss. He wished there was some way to find out who she really was. It could solve everything and stop this hurt he felt. Chance sighed as he turned the car around and began the trip back to the garage alone with his self anger and confusion. It was going to be a long night of thinking.

She didn't stop running until she reached her room and shut the door. She threw herself onto her bed and cried tears of frustration and anguish. She was falling for the tabby hard and she knew she was sending the poor tom mixed signals. She had truly enjoyed being in his company and in his arms. Her body craved his with a hunger she barely understood. He would hate her when or if he ever learned who she truly was. 'Damn, what have I got myself into?' She cursed angrily.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve 

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

I want to thank Ulyferal for being my beta-reader and giving me Feral's female name. Also I will be adding a few characters of my own so if you want to borrow them you will have to ask first! Disclaimer: I don't own the SWAT Kats they belong to Hanna-Barbera!

The winds blew heavily across a huge building situated on an island in the center of Megakat Bay. Here the worst criminals of Megakat City were incarcerated. It's a dismal, cold place especially at night. In one of the many cells, a brown furred she-kat with blond hair sat calmly on her bunk and seemed to be waiting for something. Totally relaxed, she closed her eyes and began to hum softly to herself.

As if on cue, a bomb went off somewhere in the prison sending the guards running, locking down the cells before trying to find out what had happened. In the midst of this ordered chaos, a she-kat guard walked calmly down the cell block as if checking the security of the prisoners. She stopped at the waiting she-kat's cell.

"Hello, Lieutenant Rains," the prisoner said pleased to see the guard.

"Commander Turmoil," her lieutenant acknowledged her leader briskly.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, ma'am. The boat is ready and will take us to the ship."

Turmoil stood up as her lieutenant opened the cell. They pretended they were guard and prisoner until they reached the guard's restroom where the lieutenant had hidden some guard clothing. Turmoil quickly switched her clothes, stuffing the prison garb into one of the stalls.

The lieutenant peeked out the door carefully before allowing her Commander to leave the restroom then the two of them walked briskly down the cellblock. With all the excitement still going on, the lieutenant was able to get them through the multiple security doors and to the outside with minimum interference.

Looking around carefully as they made for the boat dock, the lieutenant sighed in relief when they succeeded in reaching the boat she had tied to the dock earlier without raising the alarm. She allowed Turmoil to climb in ahead of her as she untied the boat then jumped in herself. Taking the controls, she quickly started the motors, put it into forward motion and raced away from the prison at full speed.

As they moved toward the open water, Turmoil changed once again, this time into her commander's uniform. Feeling more like herself, Turmoil went to stand near her lieutenant and watched the dark water spray by them as they headed for shore.

"We will be ready to take off immediately as soon as we arrive at the ship, Commander," the lieutenant told her.

"Excellent. We will attack tomorrow!" Turmoil gloated

"But Commander, I thought we would be leaving the city as soon as possible so that you wouldn't be arrested again?" Lieutenant Rains objected.

"Not until I have my revenge on that two-timing tom kat, T-Bone. He will pay for what he did to me," Turmoil snapped, her tone brooking no argument.

"Understood, Commander!" Lieutenant Rains said reluctantly, staying silent for the rest of the trip.

Megakat Salvage Yard...afternoon...

Chance and Jake had opened their garage early, as they did every morning, and worked until noon.  
As was his habit, the tiger tom dropped onto the worn couch and flicked on the TV. Jake retrieved the morning paper he had left in the kitchen when they started work and brought it to the living room. He was skimming the front page when he gasped, eyes widening.

"Chance you've got to see this!" He said urgently walking up to his partner.

"Later, Jake. Scaredy Kat is on." Chance said distractedly not taking his eyes off his favorite show.

"But Chance, it's about Turmoil. She escaped last night." Jake said shoving the paper in front of his friend's nose.

Sighing in annoyance, Chance took a moment to look at the morning paper. He couldn't really bring himself to focus on the article but knew Jake would read it to him anyway.

"So?" Chance said carelessly, shrugging his shoulders and returning his attention to his cartoon.

"So?! Chance! Turmoil swore she'd get revenge for what you did to her. Now that she's escaped, she going to be gunning for T-Bone. We have to be extra careful when we head out on patrol or on a call." Jake told his partner warningly.

"Fine, then we'll worry about it then. Now can we stop talking about her?" The tiger tom asked irritably.

Jake sighed, took a seat next to Chance and looked at him thoughtfully, "You're still thinking about Ursula aren't you?"

Chance groaned and gave up any effort to watch his show and looked at his partner as he responded reluctantly, "That easy to tell?"

Jake nodded his head, "Yeah a bit. Chance, I've seen you go after she-kats before but never like this. You're practically obsessed. You really like her don't you?"

"I'm afraid it's much more than like, Jake. I think I may be falling for her. I'm just not sure. It's so hard to know for sure with all the mixed signals Ursula sends me whenever we're together," Chance sighed unhappily as he turned off the TV, his show was over anyway.

"I can't say I blame her. She doesn't remember who she is or if she already has someone or not. That alone can make a person confused," Jake said quietly.

"I know, but what should I do? She's told me to stay away from her but I just can"t seem to bring myself to," Chance said in frustration.

"Normally, I'd say you should respect her wishes but since you feel so compelled to be with her, your only option is to tell her your feelings and see if the two of you can come up with something that will allow you to see each other without pressing her so much to make a commitment. You really need to be patient, Chance. She's not in a good position to be making a decision on this," Jake advised his best friend.

"You're right, buddy. I should call Ursula right now and see if she'll talk to me about this," Chance said anxiously, getting up to head for the phone.

But he never got the chance, when their alarm sounded off. Reversing direction, Chance made for the hidden trap door with Jake on his heels. Quickly dressed, they jumped into the Turbokat and prepared for takeoff.

"Ready, buddy?"T-Bone asked through his radio.

"Roger, T-Bone. Be extra alert buddy! This could be a trap by Turmoil," Razor cautioned him.

"Don't worry, Razor. I can handle anything that she-kat can throw at me." T-Bone said arrogantly as he took the jet out of the hangar.

"I hope so, T-Bone." Razor said worriedly.

The alarm was from Megakat International Airport. As they flew close to the perimeter of the airport they were immediately set upon by some familiar fighter jets.

"It's Turmoil! How'd the heck did she manage to get this many pilots so fast?" T-Bone growled angrily as he pulled the jet out of the path of laser fire from an oncoming fighter.

"I told you we needed to be careful," Razor snapped as he prepared to fire on their enemies. "Let's see how they handle this...it worked last time."

The flashbulb missiles opened up and released a bright light that blinded the group of pilots headed for them. Unable to see they crashed into each other and fell out of the sky. This took out at least five pilots but still left some fifteen jets still in the sky.

"Hey, T-Bone looks like the Enforcers are here." Razor announced as he spotted their distinctive signal on his monitors.

"Late as usual. I bet it's only Felina's but not Steel?" T-Bone snorted.

"No bet!" Razor snorted back.

The enforcers began to pick off the rest of Turmoil's pilots freeing the SWAT Kats to try and disarm and bring down her ship.

T-Bone gritted his teeth not wanting to say anything about Steel while focusing on the pilots. He felt guilty about what had happened to the former commander of the enforcers, Ulysses Feral. He really wished they had been able to save him sooner. He might not have liked Feral but he could admit, the big tom never let his troops do something he wouldn't do. He truly cared for his enforcers unlike that insufferable Steele. Besides that, Feral was a good pilot and excellent marksman. Felina was good but still lacked experience. It felt odd to be actually missing Feral. He realized he had respected the skills and leadership of the annoying Commander and missed those traits now.

"T-Bone, look out!" Razor shouted, interrupting T-Bone's momentary introspection.

T-Bone barely moved out of the way in time to prevent the jet from being hit by a powerful beam from the air ship. Razor checked his monitors to examine the beam's composition.

"T-Bone, it's the vertigo beam alright but she's apparently upgraded it. No telling what it's capable of now. Try to avoid it. We already know what it was like before," Razor warned his partner in concern.

"Roger that, Razor. We better take out Turmoil fast then," T-Bone agreed as he weaved an avoidance pattern around the beam trying to get close enough for Razor to take it out.

Turmoil watched as T-Bone skillfully avoided the beam with ease. Hissing, Turmoil signaled her lieutenant to stop firing the vertigo beam until they could get a good lock on the weaving Turbokat.

As the Turbokat managed to get closer, they were startled when Turmoil had ceased firing at them. It felt as if she was waiting for something. Razor's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what Turmoil was wanting for.

"It a trap!" Razor yelled but his warning was too late.

At that precise moment, Turmoil gave the signal to fire. The vertigo beam hit the Turbokat dead on. Turmoil crowed in delight as the pilot lost control and the jet began to fall. She had him at last.

"Engage tractor beam. Bring them in," Turmoil snapped out to her crew."And use the vertical beam on the enforcers. She smiled in pleasure as enforcer jets began to fall out of the sky."

As the Turbokat was caught in the tractor beam, T-Bone managed to come to groggy consciousness to discover they were being pulled toward Turmoil's ship. 'Not again!' T-Bone thought in disgust. Once again, he hit the ejector button and sent Razor away from the Turbokat.

"Good luck, buddy. I'm counting on you," T-Bone muttered before passing out again.

This time Turmoil had seen Razor be ejected and ordered her crew to move the ship quickly out of range before Razor regained consciousness and found them.

Just as before, the cold air woke the dizzy SWAT Kat. 'Deja vu!' Razor thought sourly as he slapped his oxygen mask on. He quickly looked around as he engaged his rockets on the seat. He was shocked to discover that Turmoil's ship was no where to be seen. 'Oh this isn't good. She's learned from her prior mistakes.' Razor thought worriedly. 'Crud, hold on buddy, I'll get you out somehow but first I'm going to need some help.' There was only one kat he knew that would have the capabilities to help him. He headed back to their hangar as fast as he could.

On the airship heading out of the city...

T-Bone woke up squinting as blinding light shone in his eyes. He could make out someone standing in front of him. It took a bit for his vision to clear so that he see who it was though he had a pretty good idea.

"Turmoil!" T-Bone growled trying to reach out but found his paws chain to the ship's wall.

"Hello, my traitorous tom kat. It has been a while hasn't it?" Turmoil smirked coldly at the helpless and furious SWAT Kat.

"What do you want?" T-Bone asked flatly though he already knew the answer.

"Why, T-Bone the answer is simple. To have my revenge!" Turmoil said raking her claws across his chest hard enough to draw blood.

T-Bone grit his teeth against the sudden pain not wanting to give her the satisfaction of hearing him cry out. It was then that he realized he had been stripped to the waist. His G-suit was hanging past his waist and his t-shit had been ripped from his body.

"When I'm done with you, you'll wish you never betrayed me." Turmoil growled.

SWAT Kats secret hangar...

Razor swooped into the hangar and landed the seat to one side of where the Turbokat would have been parked. Releasing his seatbelt, he quickly made for the enforcer radio they kept. He transmitted over an open channel hoping Valkyrie was listening.

"Valkyrie, this is Razor! I need your help. T-Bone has been captured by Turmoil. I'll meet you at the Megakat Mines. Please help me!" Razor broadcasted urgently. He repeated his message two more times before turning off the radio and heading for his cyclotron.

Within minutes, he was racing through town toward the mines. He prayed Valkyrie would be there.

Professor's Hackle's lab...

Professor Hackle was just finishing repairs to the cloaking system for the jet and suit in his lab when Razor's plea came over the enforcer radio he kept on a shelf nearby.

"Oh my! I must tell the Commander at once," he said in concern placing the system aside and heading into his home then out to the backyard.

Feral panted a bit as she finished her daily work out. She grabbed a towel to wipe the sweat off her face and when she pulled it away she saw the Professor hurrying toward her. Her brows raised in concern...something was up.

"What's wrong?" She asked as soon as he reached her.

"I just heard a call over the enforcer radio from Razor. He's calling for your help," Hackle quickly relayed.

"My help? Why does he need my help?" She asked in disbelief.

"He needs your assistance to rescue T-Bone. Apparently Turmoil has captured him," He told her.

Feral stood there in stunned surprise. It must be really bad for Razor to be calling for help. Before his change, he wouldn't think twice about letting the SWAT Kat just hang though he would have been trying to capture Turmoil himself regardless of where the SWAT Kats were. However, things had changed a lot for him. He couldn't just ignore the call and besides he owed Razor for repairing the motorcycle.

"Right, okay. Where do I meet him?" Feral said moving toward the house.

"Razor wants you to meet him at the Megakat Mines. Take the jet," Hackle told her. She just nodded and made for the lab where it was parked. The Professor helped her get into her suit then reattached the repaired cloaking system to it.

"There is just one thing more I want you to do before leaving. The cloaking system is repaired for the jet as well and I need you to reinstall it," Hackle told her handing her the device. Following his directions, she quickly put it in and was soon winging her way to the mines.

Razor waited anxiously at the Megakat Mines hoping Valkyrie would show up and soon. He could not take Turmoil down on his own not with the deadly forces she had now. Razor paced up and down as time dragged on. Every second spent waiting could mean more pain or possible death for his partner. Just when Razor was beginning to believe that Valkyrie wouldn't be coming, the sound of a jet approaching had Razor looking up.

Seeing Razor waiting near the mine entrance, Feral quickly set the jet down a little distance away. She popped the canopy and jumped out. Razor walked toward her as she strode to him. They met in between their vehicles.

"So Turmoil has your partner. Do you know where she can be found?" She asked without preamble knowing time was running out.

"No! But I figured your more advanced scanners should be able to find her from her last known location," Razor said grimly. "What's even better, is your jet can cloak and allow us to get close enough to rescue him. That vertigo beam is something to avoid at all costs."

"Sounds like a plan. My jet is only a one seater. You could sit in my lap?" She said and was glad he couldn't see her smirk at his sudden blush at the suggestion. "Or you can travel in the bomb bay area," she added in amusement.

"The bomb bay would be fine," he said relieved. "Let's get going and thanks for helping me," Razor said gratefully. She just nodded and turned back to her jet followed by the cinnamon tom. She opened the bay and he crawled in.

They were soon in the air. She engaged the cloak and asked for the coordinates of Turmoil's last known location from Razor over their radios. Fifteen minutes later she picked up the signature of a very large ship that could only be Turmoil's heading away from the city.

Aboard Turmoil's ship...

While waiting for rescue, T-Bone was the recipient of Turmoil's rage. She had whipped , clawed him some more and slammed a fist in his face. He could taste the coppery flavor of blood in his mouth. He was panting heavily and tried to ignore the pain coursing through him. He could feel the blood running from the many scratches and his back burned from the whip. As a final indignity, she had used electrodes on him. His body still twitched a bit from them. He'd been tossed in this lightless cell an hour ago and he'd yet been able to get to his feet.

'Razor, what's taking you so long?' He thought desperately.

Suddenly, the door to his cell opened and his eyes were blinded by the light from outside it. Turmoil stood there, an evil smile gracing her lips. T-Bone wasn't able to see her as his eyes were still trying to adjust. He felt paws grabbing him and lifting him to his feet. Apparently, Turmoil intended to continue her torture.

"Not again," T-Bone groaned softly as he was dragged out of his cell.

Back in the air...

It only took Feral minutes to catch up to the bigger ship. She approached cautiously and found a place to land her jet without causing any alarm. As she prepared to leave her jet she called to her passenger.

"We're here! You ready Razor?" She asked through her radio.

"You bet I am," Razor growled firmly, ready to save his friend. "I'll stop Turmoil while you find T-Bone."

"No way. I'll stop Turmoil and you find T-Bone. I'll have Turmoil focused on me and me alone," Feral snapped in disagreement.

"Are you nuts? You..."

"I'm better armed than you. I'm the better choice for distracting Turmoil. No more discussion. Get ready to leave. Remember, I can't be seen unless I want to be." She reminded him, preparing to exit the jet.

Razor took a deep breath and slowly let it out, "Okay, fine. I'll look for T-Bone. Just be careful, Valkyrie."

"You too, Razor."

They quietly snuck up to the entrance. Feral slipped in first then signaled Razor that it was safe since she couldn't be seen but he could. They quickly ran across the hangar floor and climbed up some stairs leading up to the main part of the ship. Reaching the top they split up.

Keeping to the shadows, Razor looked in every room he came across hoping to find T-Bone in one of them. His luck ran out when he reached a cross section and started down it.

"Hold it right there!"Came the barked command.

Razor stopped and turned around to see one of Turmoil guards running up. Cursing his luck, He raised his paws over his head.

"Don't move, SWAT Kat!" A powerful looking tabby she-kat warned him.

"Of course! I wouldn't want to disobey orders!" He smirked. As soon as she slowed down as she approached him, he whirled around and ran keeping his body in a low crouch thwarting her first shot at him. He disappeared around a corner before she could fire again. He could hear her running to catch up to him.

He quickly found a hiding place and waited while the guard, now accompanied by another, came racing by and kept running down the corridor. Once they were out of sight, Razor continued his search.

Valkyrie was having some trouble herself. Trying to look for Turmoil's main control room was like trying to look for a needle in a hay stack. 'Where is that control room?' Feral thought getting really irritated.

Finally, as she moved into yet another corridor, she came upon two guards in front of a heavy door. 'This has got to be it,'She thought in relief.

Moving swiftly, she shot both guards with her paralyzer needles. They never had a chance to cry out. She picked them up and deposited them in a nearby empty closet. She hurried back to the door and slowly opened it. Her luck was with her, no one was in this part of the room.

As she looked around, she spotted T-Bone chained to a wall. She quickly moved to his side and was immediately shocked and angry. T-Bone looked like shredded meat. Blood ran down countless claw marks and what looked like a whip. He had a bruised lip. His G-suit was down below his hips. She may not have liked T-Bone much but the arrogant tom didn't deserve this kind of treatment.

She leaned close and whispered, "T-Bone, can you hear me?"

"W-what? Valkyrie? H-how?" He gasped, voice thick and slurred from pain.

"Razor, he called me asking for help."

"Oh. Good. So tired."

Once Feral had removed the chains holding the tom to the wall, she caught him as he slumped forward. Very carefully, she pulled up his G-suit and helped him pull it back on. He hissed in pain as the suit rubbed against his wounds but he zipped it up anyway. Gently putting his left arm over her shoulder and her arm around his waist she helped him leave the room.

"Where's Razor?" T-Bone asked thickly

"Looking for you. But this changes thing a bit. How do you feel?" She asked him as she moved them down an empty corridor.

"Like road kill."

"Well, look on the bright side."

"What bright side?"

"They were kind enough to save me the trauma of seeing you naked."

T-Bone puffed out his chest a bit in indignation, Valkyrie had insulted his male pride.

"Ya know, a lot of she-kats would love to see me naked," he said offended.

"I'm not like a lot of she-kats." Valkyrie snorted back.

'Tell me about it.' T-Bone thought wishing, not for the first time, he could see her without the suit..

Meanwhile Razor's luck had gone from bad to worse. As he was going around yet another corner when he came face to face with Turmoil returning to her control center. He used the element of surprise to get the drop on her with his glovatrix.

"Well, if isn't the other SWAT Kat. Razor, correct?" Turmoil purred viciously.

"Where's T-Bone?" Razor snarled, not taking his eyes off her.

"As if I'd tell you!" She snorted derisively, "Just one word from me and your partner will be no more" She warned him grinning evilly.

Razor froze at Turmoil words, he couldn't risk hurting T-Bone. With regret Razor slowly brought his arm down. Turmoil smiled at him making Razor feel sick. Just then a one of Turmoil's she-kats came running up.

"Turmoil! T-Bone has escaped!" She reported.

"What?! Impossible! How could he escape!?" Turmoil snarled angrily.

T-Bone and Valkyrie had just come around the corner when they spotted Turmoil and Razor with some of Turmoil's guards. He whispered to her to disable the ship while he distracted Turmoil. Valkyrie didn't like leaving him as weak as he was but knew it was necessary. Leaning T-Bone against the wall so that he could use it to stand, she quickly slipped away.

Razor's eyes widened when he saw his partner appear down the hall slowly moving toward them using the wall to support himself. He was shocked at T-Bone's condition. His G-suit was bloody and his face was a mess.

"Looking for me!" Came a familiar drawl that made Turmoil whirl around. She gaped at him in angry surprise.

"T-Bone! But how did you escape?" Turmoil asked sharply. Razor used her distraction to run to his partner's side.

"I had a little help." T-Bone said nonchalantly doing his best to ignore the pain. Razor helped him stand and looked around to see how they would get out of this tight spot.

"How you feeling?" Razor whispered looking him over quickly.

"I'll live. Valkyrie should be taking care of the ship about now."T-Bone muttered back.

Right on cue, multiple explosions were felt throughout the ship. The floor shook hard beneath them causing T-Bone's legs to collapse under him. Razor held onto him as Turmoil roared out orders while racing for her control center. She was furious that yet another air ship was being shot out from under her. She didn't bother to concern herself with the SWAT Kats.

"I believe that's our signal to leave," Razor said grunting a bit as he pulled T-Bone back to his feet and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Right, lead the way Razor." T-Bone agreed as he placed an arm across his partner's back.

Going as fast as T-Bone was able, Razor retraced his steps and got them down to the hangar where the Turbokat had been parked. As they spotted their jet and made for it they were joined by Valkyrie coming from another area in the hangar. Once they were together, she quickly handed them something.

"What is it?" Razor asked taking the item.

"It a cloaking system. It will hide the Turbokat from Turmoil's scanners allowing you to get away." She told him. She had lent him her unit from her suit.

"Radical! I'll install it right way," Razor said enthusiastically.

"See you in the air!" She said then ran to her own jet outside the hangar.

Razor helped T-Bone into the pilot seat then jumped into his own. He took a few minutes to install the device then activated it.

"Here's hoping it's working or this will be a short trip," he said grimly. "Whenever you're ready T-Bone."

T-Bone started the jet and quickly taxied out of the hangar. No one fired at them as he shot up into the air then circled the crippled air ship insuring it was going down.

"They're abandoning ship," Razor observed, spotting the many blips on his screens.

"Yeah, but where's Turmoil?" T-Bone said tightly.

"Perhaps she had her own escape ship?" Valkyrie called over the radio. She had been monitoring their radio since take off.

"It's possible since she had one before," Razor agreed.

"Razor, better get the mega magnet ready," T-Bone warned him as they searched the sky for Turmoil. The huge air ship was fortunately going down toward an empty field so no one would be harmed by its crash though many homes would be shaken a bit.

"Way head of you, partner," Razor said engaging the huge magnet.

Feral used her more advanced scanners to search the escaping ships for Turmoil. Finally, she spotted one ship moving faster than all the others. She switched on her x-ray scanner and saw it was indeed, Turmoil.

"T-Bone, Razor, there! She's in the escape ship moving faster than the rest and heading west!" Valkyrie called to them.

"I'm on it." T-Bone responded as he turned the Turbokat in the indicated direction and pursued the small ship. The cloaking system was obviously working because Turmoil didn't veer from her course as they approached.

"On three, Razor." T-Bone warned as he closed in on the fleeing ship.

"Copy that, T-Bone," Razor said tightly.

All three kats counted down as they swooped down and arrived just above her ship just as they reached three. At that second, Razor released the magnet and caught Turmoil's ship in one swift move.

"Nice catch, Razor!" Valkyrie cheered him as she flew on their right side.

"Thanks Valkyrie. Now we'll just hand Turmoil over to the enforcers and we'll be done," Razor sighed in relief already thinking ahead to taking care of T-Bone's injuries.

"Hey, Valkyrie is there any chance you could let us keep the cloaking system? It sure came in handy." T-Bone said amazed at the system.

"Sorry, guys, but you're going to have to come up with it on your own," she said in amusement.

Once Turmoil was in the hands of the enforcers, Razor told T-Bone to head for Megakat Mines where Valkyrie would be waiting for them. T-Bone landed the Turbokat a short distance from Valkyrie's jet.

Razor removed the cloaking device then jumped down to the ground. Valkyrie had walked up to to their jet and was waiting to receive the device from Razor. He reluctantly put it in her paws. She bid them both farewell and made for her jet. They watched as she took off.

Sighing, Razor went to get his cyclotron and loaded it aboard the Turbokat as T-Bone waited patiently for him. Soon they were making their way home. T-Bone wasn't looking forward to Razor treating his wounds. It would be a long, painful evening.

Back at the Professor's lab...

"Mission accomplished, Professor. T-Bone's a bit worse for wear. Turmoil was really angry with him to cause him that much damage but he'll be good as new in just a few weeks," Feral reported. "I lent my suit cloaking device to them to hide their jet so that we could sneak up on Turmoil when she was trying to escape. Worked like a charm," she added, happy things had worked out so well.

"I'm glad it help and that the SWAT Kats are safe again. As much as you don't care for them, they are an important part of the protection of this city," he said smiling gently at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," she conceded with a sigh.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Also I want to thank Ulyferal for being my beta-reader and give me the name for the new hero. Also I will be adding a few characters of my own so if you want to borrow them you have to ask first! Disclaimed I don't own the SWAT Kats!

A week later, Feral had awakened early to work on her battle suit. She'd decided to learn how to repair the suit, jet and motorcycle since she used them a lot lately and should be familiar with everything about them. She had Hackle teach her what she needed to know so that she could field repair them when the Professor wasn't available, like when the motorcycle was damaged in the past. She didn't want to be helpless again and have to rely on someone else. She was used to handling things herself.

Learning the schematics for the jet and motorcycle was fairly easy since she learned to take care of this type of equipment when she'd been a rookie enforcer. She only had to learn his upgrades. The suit was another matter.  
This was a very complex piece of equipment that had never been seen before. Professor Hackle was patient and went over every detail with care until he was sure she understood it well enough to be able to do most of the repairs on. Since it had recently been damaged, Feral watched and listened as Hackle told her how they had to repair it and what parts were needed.

They had been working for several hours, when Hackle handed her the list of parts.

"I know a good body shop that should have the parts. Here are the directions." Hackle said handing her another piece of paper with the address.

Feral look at the paper, her golden eyes widened as she realized whose shop it was. For weeks, she had been avoiding Chance since that fateful day on Atakata Island. She was afraid of her response to him. He made her feel things that felt good and frightening at the same time.

"Hackle, are you sure this is the only place to get the parts?" She asked anxiously.

"No, but I've used them because they sell the parts at a very good price. Is there a problem?" Hackle asked puzzled by her obvious tension.

"No, no problem. I'll get the parts," She said turning away, not wanting to go into why she was still having problems with one of the owner's of the shop.

Feral walked reluctantly through the house, pausing to grab the keys to the truck before going out the front door. As she waited for the gates to open, she chewed on her lip in nervous tension. She really hoped Chance wasn't at the garage when she got there so she would only have to deal with Jake.

She made good time reaching the Salvage Yard. As she made her way down the street to its entrance, she saw Burke and Murray coming toward her, having just left the yard. As they passed her, she noted they seem to be laughing about something. Shrugging, she ignored them and turned into the yard.

"Those bastards! So that's what they were laughing about!" She thought angrily to herself. Just in front of the garage was a fairly good size pile of salvage the misbegotten pair had dropped off blocking the garage doors. Chance and Jake were angrily cleaning it up.

Shaking her head and feeling sorry for them, Feral pulled up just inside the gate and got out. It was Jake who noticed her first calling out and waving to her. Feral surprised herself by smiling back and waving.

As she walked up to the pair, she noticed Chance was keeping his back to her. Apparently, deliberately ignoring her. That was strange since Chance had proven he couldn't keep his eyes off her. For some reason, that upset her.

'You told him to stop seeing you, don't be upset if he's doing what you asked!' She snapped at herself but she couldn't keep from feeling hurt anyway.

"Hey, what brings you here?" Jake asked stopping his work and turning toward her.

"The professor sent me to get some parts he needs. Uh, here's the list." Feral said handing it to Jake.

Jake took the list and looked it over then nodded, "You're in luck, we just got the parts yesterday. Let me get them. It will just take a few minutes."

"Thanks, Jake." She said quietly trying hard to ignore Chance standing so close.

Jake nodded and headed out into the yard, disappearing around a stack of salvage leaving Chance and Feral alone. An uncomfortable silence fell as she stood there waiting and Chance continued to sort the piled junk.

She watched him and noticed something disturbing when Chance happened to turn enough, while sorting, to show his face.

"What happen?" She asked before she could stop herself.

Chance froze with his back firmly to her. "Um…fight I got into lrecently," He said, trying to act like it was no big deal.

"A fight? With who?"

"Just some drunk tom at a bar."

She didn't believe for a minute that what she'd glimpsed was from a simple bar fight. Unable to shake a feeling of concern, she moved to his side and touched his shoulder. Chance tensed at her touch but let her pull him around. She stared at his badly bruised face and frowned.

"Chance, what happened...really?! You don't get bruised like this from some drunken brawl!" She said firmly touching his cheek gently with her fingers.

Chance blushed and leaned more into her touch despite how sore his face felt. It just felt so good being touched by her.

'This makes up for what Turmoil did to me!' Chance sighed inwardly beginning to purr.

Feral blushed and jerked her paw back. His reaction wasn't what she'd expected.

Not willing to let her pull away, Chance reached out to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

This felt different from the last embrace they'd shared. It was tender and not demanding. Chance just wanted comfort and she couldn't resist giving it to him as she put her arms around his shoulders. She had a feeling he wasn't going to tell her the truth about his injuries and she didn't feel it was her place to force him to, so she gave him what he was asking with his body.

She leaned her face close and carefully rubbed her cheek against his gently, purring as one would do to comfort a frightened kitten.

Chance sighed aloud this time as Ursula comforted him. He felt completely at ease in her arms than any of the other times they had been together. Jake had doctored his injuries and gave him what rough comfort he could but it just wasn't the same as what Ursula's body was doing to his. He felt warm and relaxed in her embrace. His anger he'd been carrying all week from Turmoil's attack drained away. He wanted to stay here forever.

A hesitant cough startled the pair and they sprang apart turning to look at Jake who was holding a mid size box of parts. They both blushed a little as they stepped away from each other. Chance went back to work on the junk pile and Feral accepted the box from Jake.

"Thanks, Jake," she said quietly then reached into her pocket, "Here's the money, uh.. keep the change."

"You're welcome, Ursula...anytime," Jake said accepting the cash.

She put the box in the back of the truck and called out a goodbye to the two toms before climbing into the truck and heading for home.

Once she had vanished from sight, Jake turned to his partner. "What was that all about?" He asked curiously.

"She saw my face and was unhappy about it. She was just giving me comfort. I have to admit it felt really good and relaxed me," Chance said stopping his work to look at his friend.

"That's good! You've been in a foul mood since that stuff with Turmoil and those two clowns didn't make it any better," Jake said in relief.

"I'm still a little upset about what Turmoil did to me and those idiots always get my dander up but...really...just being in her arms and doing nothing but holding each other really calmed me. I could stay there forever," Chance sighed a faraway look in his eyes.

"I could see that. If it weren't for her memory problems, I could easily see her as your mate, buddy. You and her just seemed to fit together," Jake said in a considering voice.

"You're right, Jake! That's what I've been feeling. I just didn't realize it until you said that," Chance said in wonder at his thick headedness. "Even with Callie, I've never felt this way before. I need to get more serious about courting her and see what might happen."

"Whoa, hang on a sec, buddy! You can't just start courting her!" Jake said putting up his paws in objection.

"Huh! Why not?" Chance demanded a bit hurt by his friend's attitude.

"What if Ursula is already being courted? Or is mated to someone?" Jake cautioned.

"Come on, Jake. If that were true then wouldn't that person have been looking for her? Or maybe filed a missing kat report? Also, she doesn't behave like a mated she-kat." Chance said, ticking off some valid reasons.

"Hmm, well those are good points, but still you shouldn't get your hopes up too high." Jake said warning him.

"I know, I know. I'll take things easy."

"You say that but I get the feeling you don't mean it," Jake said unhappily. "It's your future, I just hope things do work out for you and her. I'd hate to have to pick up the pieces if it doesn't." He dropped the subject and went back to helping Chance clean up the junk pile.

Meanwhile, Feral was nearly back at the professor's home but she wasn't really paying much attention to her driving. Her mind was back at the salvage yard and a certain tom cat.

'Why did she care about his face being damaged? Why did she have such a strong need to comfort him? Why did it feel so right? What was it about this powerful striped tom that had her all wrapped up emotionally...so much so...that she couldn't disentangle herself from him? If anything...they just got more attached. Nothing she did seem to stop it from happening,' she thought worriedly.

She'd told herself this was all wrong from the beginning. When she returned to her normal self this would cause such awful pain for the both of them. He would never forget that her male self had booted him from the force and consigned him to work at the salvage yard till he paid his debt. Neither of them was interested in males so there wouldn't be any problem of the Chief Enforcer seeing an ex-enforcer. But the emotional pain would be there for both of them if she didn't stop this now. Shaking her head and berating herself yet again for falling for the tom she tried to push it out of her mind as she drove back through the security gates.

She parked the truck then grabbed the box and walked into the house. As she was passing the kitchen, she found Hackle there on the phone. Whatever was being said was making Hackle's face go grim. He listened a moment longer, gave an answer then hung up. Feral had put down the box on the kitchen table and waited to see if the call had to do with her.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Feral asked quietly.

"That was Dr. Konway. The tests he's run so far haven't produced the results we hoped for. He would like another sample to try again. So I need to take some blood from you and send it off," he said unhappily.

"That doesn't sound promising. Does he think he may be onto something? Things are getting a little crazy for me lately," she said tightly.

"Well he seems to have an idea he hopes will work but needed another sample to see if it pans out," Hackle said trying to be upbeat.

Feral felt a sinking feeling in her gut. Hackle didn't sound very positive. Whatever Dr. Konway had said to him hadn't given him much hope. But she clung to the idea that Konway would find a cure. After all, he did succeed in fixing what Viper did when he was trying to alter Megakat City that time. She would just have to be patient a little longer.

"Well, if a little more of my blood will help go ahead and take some," She told Hackle trying to stay positive.

Hackle nodded quietly and they both went back into his labs. Feral had picked up the box and took it with them. She left it in the weapons lab and followed him into the medical lab. While he was taking some of Feral's blood, Hackle noticed she seem very distracted.

"Did something happen to you, Commander? You seemed a little distracted," he asked curiously as he capped the vial of blood.

She startled and was surprised to see he'd finished while her mind was wandering. "What? Oh, no it's nothing …it's just…" she sighed and stopped.

"Just?"

"I don't know, I feel different some how."

Hackle raised an eyebrow at Feral' choice of words, "Different? How so?"

"That's the problem! I don't know! Here I am...a male inside a female's body with a female's emotions...when I get back to normal I'll have all this emotional crap to deal with while trying to get my life back which will be difficult as hell since I've been dead for months. Meanwhile, as I wait to return to normal, I've unwittingly become a vigilante and have feelings for an ex-enforcer whose trying to get serious with me. It's driving me crazy. I don't know how I'm supposed to deal with all this emotional stuff and still keep who I thought I was intact!" She said bitterly as frustration filled her.

"Easy, Commander. You mustn't give up hope. I know this is a very trying time for you and it's hard to ignore all the things your new emotions are pushing you to do. All you can do is hold on a little longer and remember who you were," Hackle said trying to soothe and calm the distraught Commander.

"That just it! It's getting harder to remember who that was! I just want to be back to normal before I've lost myself completely! Is that so wrong?!" She pleaded.

"No it's not. I hate to say this, but you may want to think about what you will do if you can't be changed back," Hackle said cautiously, not wanting to hurt the Commander further, but the way Konway was talking it was better to discuss it at least, in case the worst happened.

"Why should I?" Feral asked sharply.

"I'm just saying Commander, think about it. It is after all a possibility and I don't want you totally unprepared," he said gently.

"Right, I'm sorry, Professor, I didn't mean to snap at you. Could we finish the repairs tomorrow? I...I just need to be alone right now," She said unhappily.

"Yes, of course. Take all the time you need." Hackle murmured quietly.

Feral headed to her room, her mind filled with anguish.

In the beginning, it was all so simple...keep fit...help Hackle...change back and return to duty. There was no thought of it being otherwise. She had no doubts she would be returned to her male self in very little time. The impossible was the norm in this city why would this be any different.

Now, however, she'd been female for way too long...long enough to cause emotional problems she'd never dealt with in her life as a male. Long enough to desire something she'd never dreamed she'd be wanting before...a relationship and love...it was all a shock...and here was Hackle warning her that this could be her life from now on...could she handle this? What would she do? She couldn't go back to being an enforcer...something she'd always wanted to be in her life...what was she going to do?

Only a handful of kats would believe she was Feral because her DNA tests would prove it, but so what! She couldn't go back to being an enforcer. Then what would she do? Stay a vigilante? Something she swore she would never be...but what choice would she have...she couldn't let Steel hurt her niece.

What about a job...her apartment...her finances...her belongings? She would have to get with Felina to get her things but it wouldn't get her life back. If she remained as she was she would need a new identity...birth certificate, drivers and pilots license...credit cards...Gods! Her whole life would have to be reinvented!

Oh and that wasn't the end of it! She had wanted to get married eventually and have kittens but now she would be the one bearing those kittens. The thought sent a shiver of fear through her. She would truly have to learn to be female...how to manage a heat cycle...keeping undesirable males from her during that time...suddenly a certain tiger tom popped into her thoughts and her breath stopped short in shock...how would he react when he learned who she really was...would he still want her...she hurriedly shoved that potent thought away...she had enough to worry about. There was just so many things that would change if this was her life from now on. Her head ached with it all.

"This is going to be one long night." Feral groaned miserably.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

I want to thank Ulyferal for being my beta-reader and giving me Feral's female name. Also I will be adding a few characters of my own so if you want to borrow them you will have to ask first! Disclaimer: I don't own the SWAT Kats they belong to Hanna-Barbera!

The next morning was gray and overcast befitting Feral's current mindset upon rising. She felt tired and wrung out. Her soul searching had gotten her nowhere. If she was forever female she would be forced to reinvent herself. The prospect didn't set well and she had finally given up toward dawn which was why she was so irritable this morning.

She decided to go for a run to burn off her distress. An hour later, she returned, ate a light breakfast, took a shower and lay down for a short nap.

The night before...

Outside the fence near the M.A.S.A space center, resided an abandoned military base. One of the old buildings had its windows boarded up so no one could see inside. In one small section of it, a large room had been sealed off and inside a modern lab had been set up.

Inside were two dark figures moving about while the lights cast shadows over the room. One figure was very tall and broad with dark purple fur and wearing a red hooded cloak while the other figure was shorter and looked like a cross between a kat and a lizard wearing a lab coat. They were Megakat City's two worst criminals known as Dark Kat and Dr. Viper. Viper was carrying a petri dish over to another work area while Dark Kat hovered impatiently behind him.

"Is the virus ready yet, Viper?" Dark Kat asked growling.

"Not yet! I just need a few more hours." Viper muttered distractedly studying what he was working on through a microscope.

"Hurry up, Viper. We're behind as it is thanks to the SWAT Kats earlier interference."

"At least it got rid of Feral for us." Viper reminded him.

"True, but I want the virus ready by midnight tonight." Dark Kat insisted.

"Don't rush me, Dark Kat! A beauty such as this takes time." Viper snapped.

Dark Kat growled again but went silent and watched Viper work. It was a brilliant idea. Viper was creating a virus that would appear as an apparent flu at first, behaving just as swift as that virus usually was making kats very ill and bedridden but after a week, instead of getting better, kats would be dying by the thousands bringing the city to its knees in less than a week.

The application was simple, it would be added to the city's water supply. Within hours, the virus would contaminate every available water source in the city except bottled and those with viral purifying systems. Very quickly after that, kats would be sneezing, coughing, and running temps before the sun went down.

It was the perfect plan. As the katizens of Megakat City lay sick and dying, Dark Kat and Viper would walk into city hall and force the Mayor and Deputy Mayor to hand over control of the city in exchange for the anti-virus serum. Before two weeks were over Megakat City would be Dark Kat City.

The original plan had called for experimenting on a guinea pig and who better than the Chief Enforcer and/or the SWAT Kats but unfortunately, that plan had been ruined. Feral had been caught and infected but died during the SWAT Kats bungled rescue so there was no way to know if the virus was the cause.

Fortunately, despite the mess the SWAT Kats had made of Viper's lab, the criminals had managed to save part of the virus and restart the work. They decided not to bother experimenting and just put the virus in the aquifer. 'They wouldn't fail this time!' Dark Kat's thoughts were interrupted by Viper's triumphant cry.

"It's ready, Dark Kat." He said holding up the vial containing the virus.

"Good, now let's move on to our part of your plan." Dark Kat said grinning evilly.

Midnight came dark and cloudy. It was silent at the Megakat Water Plant, the workers having left hours before and the guards, having already made their rounds, were sitting in their monitor room watching TV.

Unseen, Dark Kat's ninjas slipped into the lightly guarded facility and made for the main water main. Their orders were simple, open the main, drop the vial with the virus, close it and leave. The mission was flawless. The pair of ninjas met no interference as they completed their orders and left as silently as they'd arrived. By morning the city's water system would be teaming with the virus.

In the early hours of the morning, Mayor Manx rose to a new day. Yawning, he climbed out of bed and got ready for a day of work and, of course, a round of golf. He turned on his shower and grabbed his glass on the sink, filled it with tap water and downed it before stepping into the shower. All around the city, kats were doing the same thing, water for their coffee or tea or water straight from the faucet to start their day.

It was a little later in the morning when the Mayor felt a little feverish and began sneezing.

"Are you alright, Mayor?" Callie asked in concern, holding a bottle of water.

"I'm fine, Callie. Just the sniffles, it'll be gone by the end of the week." Mayor Manx said unconcerned.

Callie eyed him a moment then nodded and returned to her office. She began to get more and more concerned, as the morning progressed, at the increased sounds of sneezing with a fairly loud cough added coming from the Mayor's office. She had a suspicion that it was more than a cold but since she couldn't do anything about it she went back to her work while the Mayor played golf in his office.

Over at the Megakat Salvage Yard, Chance and Jake prepared to start a training exercise.

"Don't forget to get properly hydrated, buddy!" Jake called out to Chance as they were leaving their upper level apartment. Jake was already getting a glass of water when Chance came into the room.

"Right, pour me a glass will ya, Jake?" Chance said as he finished tying his shoes.

Jake filled another glass and handed to his partner. The tabby chugged it down and left the glass on the table. They both headed down to the hangar where their Reflex Room was situated. They went through four sessions before feeling it was enough and calling it a day. They changed into their coveralls and made for the garage. Jake went to the kitchen and got a couple of cans of milk tossing one to his partner when he went back into the living room. Chance caught and downed half of it in one gulp. Jake sipped his more sedately. They relaxed for a bit. There was no work to be done today so they were able to take it easy after such a busy morning.

"Radical work out there, buddy." Jake said pleased with their performance.

"Yeah it was great! With all this extra training, I'll show Valkyrie who's the better hero." Chance said bragging.

"Chaaance," Jake said in exasperation.

"What? I'm just saying…" Chance began, looking at his friend in confusion.

"Chance, I think it's great that another hero is on the scene. Especially, now that Steele is the Chief Enforcer. It's going to take all of us to keep the city safe. He is so incompetent, his enforcers are all but useless, except for Felina, of course. Valkyrie's appearance couldn't have been better timed."

Chance sighed. "Okay, I guess you're right." he admitted. "She also gives me more free time to be with Ursula," he grinned happily.

"Have you seen her lately?" Jake asked as he sipped from his glass.

"No, but I plan to ask her out again," Chance said, refilling his glass.

"Good luck, buddy," Jake smiled warmly.

"Hey, how are things going between you and Callie?" Chance asked drinking the rest of his milk.

"Great! Callie and I have a date tomorrow." Jake said shyly.

"Guess you'll be heading to bed early then?" Chance asked grinning wickedly at him.

"Yeah. I probably should." Jake agreed then suddenly sneezed.

"Sounds like you might be getting a cold, Jake. Better take some medicine before you go to bed." Chance said in concern then surprised himself by sneezing too.

"Sounds like you should too, buddy," Jake said frowning. He went to the kitchen and opened their medicine cabinet. Taking out a bottle of pills, he returned to the living room and shook out a couple of pills for Chance. Chance tossed them back with his milk as Jake shook out a couple more for himself and took them with the last of his milk.

"Think we should order some dinner and make it an early night, Jake," Chance said reaching for the phone and ordering Chinese for them. Jake just nodded in agreement.

By the time they had finished dinner and cleaned up, they were now coughing as well as sneezing. By mutual consent, they decided to close the garage an hour early. When they had secured the yard and garage, they both seemed to be running a fever.

"Chance, I'm heading to bed early. Oh, can you record Litterbin for me?" Jake asked as he headed for the stairs to their bedrooms.

"Sure thing." Chance agreed, going to the living room and flipping on the TV to watch his Scaredy Cat cartoon.

Less than a few minutes into his show, Chance was so miserable from the coughing and sneezing he gave up trying to watch and shut off the TV. He set the VCR to record Jake's show then made his way heavily to his room.

As he passed his partner's room, he could hear sneezing and coughing coming from it. Shaking his head in commiseration, Chance entered his room and stripped down to his boxers and laid down on his bed not bothering to cover himself because he felt too warm.

Around midnight Jake woke up feeling worse. His throat was dry and scratchy and his nose was stuffed up. Groggily Jake got out of bed to get a glass of water. As he stepped in the hall he could hear coughing from Chance's room.

Jake walk down the stairs a bit unsteadily. Entering the kitchen, he took more medicine.

'This is not good. We won't be able to work tomorrow feeling like this. Hope there's no SWAT Kat emergency.' Jake thought worriedly as he made his way back to bed.

By morning, Chance and Jake felt much worse. Jake made a sign for the gate that said, 'Sorry, Closed due to illness'. Both toms grabbed blankets and made themselves as comfortable as they could in the living room. As they watched TV, sneezing and coughing now and then, Jake drank a warm cup of herbal tea while Chance was checking his temperature with a thermometer. They sat far away from each other as they could. Chance had just flicked on the set when a news flash came on.

"This is Marin Clawless at Kats Eye News filling in for Ann Gora who is ill. Megakat City is suffering from an apparent flu epidemic. Doctors are advising kats with active symptoms to remain at home, drink plenty of fluids and get lots of rest. The symptoms noted were, sneezing, coughing, aches and pains, and fever. We here at Kats Eye News want to urge the katizens of Megakat City to take every precaution they can to prevent the spread of the virus. Doctors say it should last only about ten days. We'll keep you informed of any new developments."

After the news flash, Jake frowned and said, "That's strange."

"What is?" Chance asked taking the thermometer out of his mouth.

"That nearly all the kats in the city are getting sick at the same time."

"You think too much, buddy. Relax and rest, it's probably a coincidence," Chance said shrugging and settling into his blanket a bit more.

Jake shook his head and continued to frown. Despite what his partner had said, this didn't sound right. 'If it was something else, how would he and Chance be able to handle it when they were as sick as the city.' Jake thought worriedly.

Elsewhere, another kat was listening to the same broadcast. Frowning, Feral turned off the TV. The cases of flu were rising rapidly, she wondered if Felina was one of the victims. Maybe she should check on her later, right now it was about dinner time. She went to the kitchen to prepare a meal for herself and Hackle.

She ate hers in the kitchen then took the Professor's out to him in his lab.

"Here you are Professor, I brought you some dinner." Feral said coming up behind the old kat and setting his meal down near him..

"Ah, thank you, Commander. I really do enjoy your cooking." Hackle said with a pleased grin.

Feral blushed at the comment, "Uh, you're welcome, Professor."

As Hackle ate his dinner, he reviewed the news reports from the day. Feral's brows pulled down in puzzlement, he couldn't understand why Hackle was keeping track of the news on the flu cases.

"Uh, Professor why are you monitoring this?" Feral asked looking at the computer scan.

"This flu has reached epidemic proportions, something about it is not right!" Hackle said frowning at the data.

"What's not right about it? It happens in cycles, lots of kats get sick then it's gone just as quick., at least that's been my experience," Feral said puzzled.

"That's true, Commander, but this flu is making kats sick to fast and far too many are being affected. During a normal flu season, we'd see about a quarter of the population be affected but what's happening now is unprecedented hence the reason for my uneasiness," Hackle said worriedly.

"You mean, this might be not be natural?" Feral said anxiously.

"I truly don't know. I'll have to monitor this closely before I can make any assumptions," Hackle said cautiously.

"I can understand that. This is a little worrying. I think I'll go check on someone. Be back later, Professor," she said taking her leave. Hackle just nodded.

He knew where Feral was going. She wanted to see if her niece and Chance were affected. He could hardly blame her, this situation was very worrisome.

Feral wasted no time in heading for the city on the motorcycle. She thought she'd check Felina at Enforcer Headquarters first. When she arrived she looked around for Felina's car. She spotted it just as Felina was leaving the building and heading for it.

As Feral watched, Felina walked across the parking lot and halted just short of her car to sneeze and cough. Feral's chest squeezed in fear. She parked her bike and made her way carefully toward Felina. As she approached, Felina continued to sneeze and cough helplessly.

"Excess me, miss." Feral said softly

"Huh! Uh...yes?" Felina said sounding very stuffy.

"Are you alright, you sound terrible." Feral asked solicitously.

"Oh, yeah! I'm just a bit tired. Some of the enforcers called in sick today so I have to pull a double shift." Felina said trying to reassure the concerned stranger.

Feral didn't believe a word Felina was saying. She stood indecisively, she didn't think it a good idea to leave Felina alone. As she continued to stand there, Felina had reached into her pocket for her car keys, swayed a bit on her feet then suddenly collapsed backwards.

Feral reached out and caught her before she could hit the ground.

"Felina! Felina, can you hear me?" She called out to her while holding Felina close to her chest.

"How…do you…know…my name?" Felina asked blearily before blacking out.

Feral cursed under her breath. She fished the car keys out of the pocket Felina had tried to do in the first place, then she slipped an arm under Felina's legs and hugged her close to her chest. She carried her niece to the passenger side of the car and opened the door. Placing Felina carefully in the seat she then buckled her up.

Feral made her way to the driver's side but halted and signaled her security system on the motorcycle so no one would mess with it then climbed into the driver's seat and drove Felina home. It was a quiet ride with Feral glancing at her niece from time to time to be sure she was okay. Once at the apartment Feral gently tried to wake Felina up.

"Uh, what?" Felina muttered thickly.

"I've brought you home, do you think you can make it to your apartment?" Feral asked.

"Uhm, I'm not sure."

"I'll help you then."

Felina was confused. How did she get in her vehicle and who was this kat helping her. Her head was throbbing and it made thinking hard. She remembered not feeling so hot this morning but with so many enforcers out, she felt she had to go in but as the day passed she began to feel much worse. She vaguely remembered the world getting a bit fuzzy then nothing.

Before she could untangle her thoughts, she felt the stranger unbuckle her seatbelt and help her out of her own vehicle. She thought she should object but the world wouldn't stay stable enough.

As Feral carefully pulled Felina out of her car, she could feel how hot her niece was. She put one of Felina's arms across her shoulders while she put her own around her niece's waist. She practically carried her up to her apartment. Feral unlocked the apartment and carried Felina in, closing the door with her foot.

She took her niece to the bedroom and stripped her down to her underwear and placed a light blanket over her. She went to the kitchen and rummaged around a bit until she found a can of soup. She heated it up and made some tea.

Meanwhile, Felina woke up muddle headed. It took her several minutes to realize she was in her own bed and that she could smell something cooking. 'Who was in her apartment?' she wondered. 'How the heck did I wind up in my apartment anyway?'

Her questions were answered when the strange she-kat stepped into her bedroom carrying a tray with something steaming on it. Felina gaped at her.

"How are you feeling?" Feral asked gently, placing the tray on the bed.

"Um, not so great. You brought me home?" Felina asked sitting up enough to allow the she-kat to put the tray in front of her. She could see it was soup and tea.

"Yes. You collapsed. I couldn't just leave you there." Feral said reassuringly.

"Um, thank you. That was really nice of you, but who are you?" Felina asked frowning up at the kat.

"It doesn't matter." Feral said uncomfortably.

"Yes, it does. I want to know the name of my rescuer." Felina insisted picking up the spoon.

Feral shifted uneasily, she needed to get out of here. "Look, I just wanted to make sure you would be okay. Now that you're safe in bed. You need to rest so I'll be leaving now." She said moving toward the door quickly.

"Wha...oh please, I would really like to know who you are?" Felina insisted upset that the she-kat refused to tell her. "Please, at least tell me your first name?"

Feral sighed. She didn't want to upset Felina anymore than she'd already had so relented, "It's Ursula. Now I really must be off. I have someone else I need to check on."

"Thank you, I'm really grateful to you." Felina said softly.

"You're welcome. Get well soon!" Feral said and left quickly before Felina could ask her anything else.

Feral carefully locked Felina's door and made her way downstairs quickly. Out on the curb, she flagged down a taxi to take her back to Enforcer Headquarters. Once there, she got on her motorcycle and headed for the salvage yard.

On the way there she noted the traffic was exceptionally light. This was not a good sign, it meant more kats were ill. She drove up to the gate and saw the sign, it was locked as well. It made her heart sink. At least one of the guys was ill possibly both of them. As Chief Enforcer she had the keys so she unlocked the gate, closing it firmly behind her then drove to the garage door. .

Inside Jake and Chance groaned in unison at the ringing bell. Even with the sign on the gate, customers had rung the bell, though admittedly there hadn't been that many. They had one customer who kept ringing the bell angrily until he could see for himself that both mechanics were indeed ill. Going all the way to the gate was exhausting. This time it was the doorbell that was ringing. They looked at each other in surprise.

"Now how did whoever it is get inside the gate?" Chance asked hoarsely.

"Don't know." Jake just muttered.

"It's your turn, buddy," the tabby reminded him.

Jake groaned but got up hugging his blanket to him and trudged down the stairs to the main door. Standing there was a dark she-kat.

"Ursula, what brings you here?" Jake asked in surprise.

"I was worried about you two. The flu is spreading and I wanted to see if you guys were affected. I'm so sorry to see you are." She said feeling a little self-conscious as well as worried..

"Yeah, but I'm weathering it okay," Jake said smiling tiredly.

"Is Chance sick too?" She asked afraid of the answer.

"Um, afraid so," Jake admitted reluctantly.

"Jake, who is it?" Chance called from inside, wondering what was taking his friend so long.

"It's Ursula!" Jake called back then turned to Feral, "Come on in, Chance most likely will want to see you," Jake said, stepping aside.

Feral stepped inside and waited as Jake shut the door. She followed him up the stairs. She looked around and was pleased to see the two had made the place clean and homey unlike the condition those idiots, Burke and Murray had left it. Her eyes settled on the blanket wrapped tabby sitting huddled on one end of the couch.

"Ursula, hey…" Chance said getting up a bit too quickly causing him to stumble.

"Chance, sit down." Feral said sharply rushing forward to the tom's side.

Chance just smiled as she wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him and pushed him back down on the couch allowing herself to sit beside him. Jake sat back down at his end of the couch putting Feral between them. What little energy he'd had completely drained from him.

"How long have you guys been sick?" She asked seriously.

"Since yesterday. I had to cancel my date with Callie early today," Jake said, having a little difficulty pulling his blanket on. Feral quickly reached out and helped him put it more securely around himself

"That long?" She said worriedly, checking Jake's forehead with her fingers.

Chance felt a wave of jealousy at Feral's attention to Jake rather then himself. He selfishly wanted all her attention on him alone.

"Ursula, what brings you here?" Chance asked not having heard her answer to Jake a few minutes ago. His question got him what he wanted...her attention.

"I was a bit concerned about the two of you. I heard the flu cases were spreading around the city and was afraid you might have gotten it. I'm not happy to know you are both so ill." She said, now putting her fingers on his forehead instead.

Chance closed his eyes enjoying her touch once again, "Really? Thanks, that was nice of you. If you had been here earlier, you could have seen Callie." Chance said casually.

"I'll see her some other time. Have you two eaten anything?" She asked standing up.

"No, been too sick to eat." Jake said heavily, watching the interaction between the two.

'They definitely have something going on between them,' Jake thought. He hoped Ursula would regain her memory soon. He couldn't bear it if the truth ended up hurting both of them.

"I'll just go whip something up for you," She said firmly and made her way to the kitchen.

"You don't have to do that, we'll be okay!" Jake objected not wanting Ursula to feel she had to do something for them.

"I owe you, remember. You did fix my bike," Feral reminded him warmly.

"If you're sure."

"I am." She said firmly and went into the kitchen. She poked around the cupboards and fridge a bit until she found enough ingredients to make them chicken soup. She wasn't sure either of the tom's could handle solid food right now. The broth she was making should help them.

Very soon the delicious scent wafted toward the living room. Chance's stuffed nose twitched at the smell of food being cooked.

"Hm, that smells good." Chance murmured, getting hungry.

"You're right, Chance. It smells like soup." Jake sighed, also getting hungry.

Moments later, Feral came out with two bowls of soup. She gave the first one to Chance and then the other to Jake.

"Careful it's still hot." She warned them.

"Smells heavenly, thanks." Chance said and ignored the warning, sipping some of the soup without cooling it and immediately gasped when he burned his tongue.

Shaking her head, Feral said with a small smile of amusement, "I told you so."

Jake on the other hand blew on the soup before taking a sip himself. Jake eyes widened at the marvelous taste of the soup.

"Wow, that's good!" He moaned taking another careful sip.

"Thank you." She said smiling at him.

Chance took a more cautious sip this time as he blew on it before drinking. Jake was right, the soup Ursula had made was one of the best he'd ever tasted.

"Jake's right. This soup is good." Chance said in a hurry to eat it.

"You're welcome, there's still some left over for tomorrow." Feral said blushing at Chance's compliment.

"Thanks, Ursula." Jake said showing his pleasure by quickly slurping the soup as fast as he dared.

"No problem. Now I better be off. I want to check on the Professor. You guys get a lot of rest. You'll be okay for now?" She asked watching the two tom's eat.

"You have nothing to worry about, Ursula. Jake and I can take of yourselves." Chance assured her.

"Fine! But I will be back to check on you guys," She told them going to the stairs to leave.

"Let me walk you out." Chance said, putting his bowl on the coffee table.

"No you don't. Stay put, you need to rest," Feral said moving back to stop him.

"She's right, Chance. You need to rest in case we get a call to help someone." Jake said hoping Chance would catch the hint.

Chance understood what Jake was saying and he hated that his friend was right. Feral glanced at them sensing something private being passed between them with those words. She wondered what Jake had been alluding to, it obviously had nothing to do with cars.

"Ursula, come by later okay," asked Chance

"I said I would, Chance, now rest," She said reminding him.

Just as she started to leave again, Chance stood up and grabbed her paw stopping her. She only turned halfway when she felt Chance kiss her on the check. Her golden eyes widened a bit and she felt hot. Chance gave her a smile but was shocked and pleased in the next instant when she returned the kiss.

"I hope you feel better soon." Feral said, smiling gently.

"Me too." Chance whispered watching her leave.

They had completely forgotten the gate was locked and that she would be leaving through it again. Fortunately for Feral, they were too ill to realize it and wonder how she had gotten in in the first place.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

I want to thank Ulyferal for being my beta-reader and giving me Feral's female name. Also I will be adding a few characters of my own so if you want to borrow them you will have to ask first! Disclaimer: I don't own the SWAT Kats they belong to Hanna-Barbera!

By the end of a week, things had gotten much worse in Megakat City. All the hospitals in the city were being filled to capacity with flu victims. Mayor Manx had been taken to Megakat General when he collapsed in his home.

Feral was on pins and needles about her niece, Chance, and Jake. Though she had checked on them, they weren't getting better. By Friday, she was beside herself with worry and didn't know if her three favorite kats were in the hospital by now. The news on TV was depressingly the same. She had taken to haunting the Professor's lab as he looked into the problem.

"Professor, anything yet?" Feral asked for what seemed the tenth time.

"No!" He said a bit irritably, "I'm still trying to analyze all the data. Please be patient, Commander.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry! I'm just worried is all." Feral said apologetically trying not to harass Hackle but just couldn't sit still so she paced behind him.

"I've been trying to determine the starting point of this virus. To figure out where it could have come from. It doesn't match any virus known to kat kind." Hackle said frowning at his data.

"But viruses are always changing, right? I learned that from my basic biology classes." Feral said tightly.

"Yes, but this one acts in an unnatural way. Kats are being infected far too quickly and in too large a numbers." Hackle said in frustration.

"Are you saying it may have been created like I thought before when you said it wasn't normal?" She demanded angry that some kat could do something like this.

"Your suspicion was more accurate than I wanted to believe but all the evidence points to that being the most viable option. Nothing else makes sense." Hackle said unhappily.

"But what kat would be crazy enough too…" Feral halted suddenly as a horrible thought hit her, "Dark Kat! That son of…! Dark Kat and Viper were creating a virus that they wanted to use on me and the SWAT Kats which was why they kidnaped me." She said furiously.

"It seems they have perfected it." Hackle said now remembering when she had told him that when he had rescued her.

"But how could they infect a whole city so fast?" Feral frowned in puzzlement.

"Dark Kat and Dr. Viper must have released the virus somewhere in Megakat City that would cause it to be spread rapidly." He said thoughtfully.

Feral sighed she should have known those two wouldn't have given up on trying to take over the city so easy. The mess she and the SWAT Kats had made in escaping had only delayed them. If only she had remembered to tell someone after she had found out they had escaped. It was her fault that they had had time to succeed. She'd failed to pass on this vital information to prevent it! Fury consumed her.

"Damn it! It's all my fault!" She shouted punching a wall in anger.

"Commander!" Hackle said startled by Feral's sudden flare of temper.

The old kat got off his stool and walked over to the steaming she-kat who was holding her paw. He tugged at her arm until she relented and let him see the damage. Sighing he retrieved his first aid kit and had her come to his work bench so that he could treat it. She fumed while he dabbed some cream on the bruised knuckles.

"Commander, this is not your fault. You couldn't have known this would have happened." Hackle told her soothingly.

"Yes it is! I should have made sure someone at Enforcer Headquarters knew about the attempt to use a virus on me so that they could be warned. It was my responsibility but I let the shock of my altered form throw me!" She snarled unhappily and felt hardily ashamed.

"Commander, that's it!" Hackle said excitedly.

"What is?" Feral asked in confusion, her anger dimming a bit.

"You're the clue I needed to find a cure for the virus." His said, eyes gleaming with hope.

"I am? How?"

"You were injected with their first attempt at the virus and something in it caused it to change you rather then make you sick. However, it seems they have fixed the problem, even if they aren't aware of it, and produced what they intended all along. There's every possibility that there is traces of the virus they are using now in your system... possibly even antibodies. That is what I hope anyway. I've got to take some of your blood and analyze it to be sure." Hackle said, his excitement rising.

A look of hope flashed in her eyes as she rolled up her sleeve and said, "By all means, take what you need and let's hope you're right."

Hackle nodded, moving to another area of his lab for his blood drawing kit. In minutes he was withdrawing three vials of blood from Feral. She winced as the needle pricked her skin but didn't let the Professor see.

Hackle took the three vials over to his microscope and prepped a slide with a drop of her blood and put it under the scope. His computer was attached to the scope and it worked on the problem. After some minutes, the computer beeped. Hackle looked at the screen and was pleased.

"Yes you have antibodies now to determine if it was the virus that caused them to form. This will take a bit of time. Unfortunately, we can't hurry the computer and I need to analyze the two ways Dark Kat and Dr. Viper could have distributed it. A sample of air and a sample of water. Here take this container and go to the nearest water outlet in the city and fill this with some. Hurry!" Hackle said urgently, not letting her ask questions right now.

Confused but not wasting time trying to get answers now, Feral raced for her motorcycle and headed out to get some water while Hackle stepped outside and captured some air in a bottle.

Meanwhile at city hall, Callie found herself under heavy pressure from the press and what remained of the city council. Everyone wanted answers she simply didn't have to give. She had tried summoning the SWAT Kats but received no answer. She feared what that meant.

She was staring blindly at the TV set in the Mayor's office trying to think what she could do about this mess when Dark Kat's image came on the screen. She listened in horror as he made his demands.

"Katizens of Megakat City by now most of you are quite ill with the virus Dr. Viper and I created. My demand is simple...Mayor Manx and the Deputy Mayor will hand over control of the city within twenty-fours and in exchange we give them the anti-virus. If they refuse then by the end of next week all the infected kats will start to die." Dark Kat laughed evilly then vanished from the screen which was replaced by a commercial.

Callie stood there rooted to the spot for a few seconds then rushed to get her purse and leave her office. 'I've got to speak with the Mayor.' She thought hurriedly as she made her way to her car and raced for Megakat General.

Watching from their sick bed, Chance and Jake stared at the screen in anger and fear. They had become too ill to stay at home and had come to the hospital like so many others.

"Dark Kat and Viper! I should have known it was them. Only those kats would be crazy enough to create such a thing." Chance said thickly.

"Those bastards. Chance we gotta get out of here and find those cruds!" Jake said trying to sit up. He paled and nearly fell back on the bed again.

Chance nodded his head and attempted to sit up only to have the room spin alarmingly. He sat very still and waited until it stopped then slid his feet to the side and eased himself to his feet. He held onto the bed a moment longer and sighed when he was able to stand alright. He shuffled over to get his clothes from the closet and Jake's as well.

Jake was still trying to stand and finally made it when Chance came to his side with his clothes. Getting dressed took a bit of time and they were nearly exhausted from doing it. They helped each other out of the room. Because the hospital was crowded with sick kats the overworked nurses and doctors paid no attention to the pair walking through and out of the hospital.

Chance moved them both toward where he had parked the tow truck and helped Jake get aboard then went around to the driver's side. He had to stop and rest a moment before he turned on the engine and drove them carefully back to the salvage yard. Finally home, they made their way to the hangar. Changing again was even more exhausting and both kats had to lean against their lockers for some minutes before they could finish. As they reached the jet, T-Bone paused.

"You gonna make it, T-Bone?" Razor asked as he prepared to climb the jet.

"Just give me a minute. I ain't feeling so hot." T-Bone said panting and leaning against the wing of the Turbokat.

Razor watched his friend take slow deep breaths then gave him the okay. Both kats climbed laboriously onto the wing then into their seats. T-Bone started up the jet while Razor set up the scanners. T-Bone carefully took the jet out of the hangar then turned it toward the city. Every now and then the Turbokat would list a bit but T-Bone would catch it and correct it quickly. It was very hard to fly the jet with his head feeling heavy and stuffed while his muscles constantly protested his use of them.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Razor said in a tight voice, trying not to throw up.

"I know buddy but we really don't have a choice. I think we should head back to Megakat General and see Callie who is probably by the Mayor's side right now." T-Bone said heavily.

"Maybe we should have tried to reach Valkyrie and have her handle this." Razor said his voice thick with exhaustion.

"There's no telling if she isn't ill too, buddy. Until we know for sure we're the only hope the city's got." T-Bone argued. Razor just grunted.

'T-Bone was probably right, but then again, she could be just fine. He still thought they should at least find out before either of them passed out at a really bad time. If they failed and she was out of commission too the whole city was screwed.' Razor thought getting depressed.

At Hackle's lab, the Professor had fed the computer samples of the water Feral had collected and the air he had collected. The waiting was hard to take as they both paced around while the computer worked on the samples. While they were waiting, Feral turned on the TV and caught the message from Dark Kat. They both looked at each other grimly.

"So it's confirmed, they did create the virus," Feral said tightly. Hackle just nodded and stared at the computer that would give them the rest of the answer they needed.

Thinking to go fix something for them to eat, Feral had just left the room when the Professor called her back.

"Commander! Come quickly!" He shouted as he went over the findings the computer spit out.

Feral rushed to his side to see what he'd found out. "What's it say?" She asked anxiously.

"They contaminated the water supply! That's how they made so many sick!" He said angrily.

"But if that's true then why aren't you and I sick?" Feral asked in surprise.

"I don't get my water from the city but form an underground lake." Hackle said with a small smile.

"So now what? How does this information help us?" She asked. "Only Dark Kat has the anti-virus and they want the city for it."

"They aren't the only one with the anti-virus." Hackle said with certainty.

"Say what?"

"According to the printout you were infected with the same virus with a slight alteration. Because of that, you posses the antibodies necessary to make an anti-virus." Hackle explained patiently.

"Seriously?" Feral said gaping in shock.

"Take a look." Hackle told her having Feral look into the microscope.

When she looked into the microscope she wasn't sure what she was looking at but it was multiplying like mad.

"That is your white blood cells fighting the sample of virus I put in it. They are destroying it rather quickly." The professor said happily.

"That's wonderful! So can you make the anti-virus?" Feral said getting excited.

"No I can't. I don't have the right equipment for it but Dr. Konway at the Bio Tech Labs does. I'll call him and tell him to expect you and give him time to prepare to make the anti-virus when you arrive. Now you take these vials and the information from the computer to him and hurry." Hackle told her as he packed up the items and placed them in a cooler.

"Right, I'm on my way," Feral said taking the cooler and hurrying for her motorcycle. She secured the cooler on the back of the bike, put on her helmet and took off quickly.

She raced through the nearly empty city toward the Bio Tech Labs. Pulling in front of the building, she laid her helmet on the seat and carefully removed the cooler. Locking her bike she quickly hurried into the entrance. There were no guards so she moved through the building quickly until she reached Konway's floor.

"Dr. Konway!" Feral shouted as she walked into the lab. Konway came in from another room.

"Come in, come in. Professor Hackle just called me and told me you were coming. Ah, the vials..." He said reaching for the cooler.

"Yes. Here you go!" Feral said releasing it to him.

Dr. Konway got straight to work while Feral went to the large windows and looked out over the strangely quiet city. She listened idly as Konway muttered and talked to himself.

"I got it." He finally shouted triumphantly an hour later.

"How much can you make right now?" Feral demanded.

"Enough for a small army right now. It will take a little while to make large quantities but I'll get it done as fast as I can." Konway answered as he prepared a sealed container with a small amount of the anti-virus.

"I need you to do me a favor while I continue to work on this." He said over his shoulder.

"Sure, what do you need?" Feral said willingly.

"Please, take this to Megakat General. This dose is for the Mayor." Konway told her, handing the container over to her.

"Okay. What about the rest of the city?" She asked in concern.

"I have to make a large batch to put in the water supply and send other large quantities to the various hospitals and doctor's offices for injection of the sickest patients. I'll need help from the enforcers to distribute it." He told her. "Of course, I'll have to inject many of the enforcers so that I'll have the help." He sighed as he remembered a lot of them were out sick.

"Well maybe the SWAT Kats and I can help when you have it ready rather than wait to long to get it distributed. I'll check back with you later." She told him preparing to leave.

"That would be a very good idea." Konway said in relief as he returned to his work.

Feral headed out of the building and jumped back on her bike. As she raced to the hospital, Callie was at that moment speaking with Mayor Manx.

"Mayor Manx, you can't be serious!" Callie said angry and shocked by the Mayor's response to Dark Kat's demand.

"We have no choice, Callie. We must hand the city over if we are to save any of our katizens," he said pompously though the effect was ruined by a loud sneeze. He groaned.

"Mayor, I know you're afraid! Even more so after what Dark Kat said, but you can't let your fear cloud your judgment." Callie insisted.

"What about you, Callie? Would you rather have the kats that are sick die?" He grumbled.

"No! But we need to have a little trust and faith. The SWAT Kats will get us out of this." Callie said with a certainty she didn't really feel. "Besides, there's no certainty those two will give us the anti-virus. They just can't be trusted."

Mayor Manx opened his mouth to say something when his hospital door opened. Callie turned to see who it was and watched the SWAT Kats walk in but neither of the toms moved with their usual cockiness. They looked like they were barely able to stand. Her heart clenched at the sight.

"Oh no, Razor, T-Bone, you've caught the virus too!" She said rushing to their side.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Briggs. We feel a lot better then we look." Razor lied unconvincingly.

"This is great. Now our only hope is with that Valkyrie lady." Manx said with another groan.

"I'm afraid you're right, Mayor. I just hope she's not sick too." Callie said the first pangs of hopelessness filling her.

Just then someone knocked on the door, T-Bone being the closest opened it. There stood the one kat he thought he would never see as his alter ego T-Bone.

"Ursula, what are you doing here? You're not sick are you?!" Callie asked in concern moving to her friend's side.

"No, I'm not. I have something for the Mayor. It's the anti-virus." Feral said pulling the container out of her pocket.

The reaction wasn't what she expected and it shocked her momentarily. T-Bone and Razor gaped at her in shock but Callie's look was of angry betrayal.

"Oh Ursula, how could you! You made a deal with Dark Kat?!" She said angrily

"What!? I did no such thing! Professor Hackle found out how the virus was distributed. He had me collect a sample and from that Dr. Konway made an anti-virus. He's making more as we speak. He's going to need help distributing it." She told them.

"How did they spread it?" Razor asked.

"It the city's water supply." She said.

"What?" T-Bone said in horror.

Feral walked over to the bathroom, filled a cup with water then brought it back and set it down on the Mayor's rolling table.

"This is teaming with the virus. That's how it spread so quickly." Feral told them.

"But why isn't Callie sick?" Manx asked.

"Because I don't drink the city water and if I do I have a filter." Callie said grateful for that fact.

"And before you ask, Hackle gets his water from an underground lake which is why neither of us are ill." Feral said.

"This is wonderful news!" The Mayor said with a cough. "Well, if that is for me let me have it." He demanded.

"Now hold on, Mayor Manx. I think you need to give this to the SWAT Kats." Callie said stopping Feral

"W-w-what?" Manx blurted in shocked horror.

"Don't you see, Mayor? We need the SWAT Kats and Valkyrie to defeat Dark Kat." Callie insisted.

"Can't we just let the Enforcers handle that?" Manx asked anxiously.

T-Bone snorted at that earning him a dirty look from Feral.

"Sorry that won't work. More than half the enforcers are out ill. What's left is trying to maintain the peace." Feral said grimly.

"B-b-but I need it." Manx stuttered not believing this.

"You'll be fine, Dr. Konway is making more anti-virus. You'll get your dose real soon." Feral reassured him.

"Still as Mayor…" Manx said hesitantly not willing to let his chance to feel better go that easily.

"Fine! Then just remember who the kats of this city will blame when Dark Kat succeeds in taking over the city. It will be called Dark Kat City by next week." Callie snapped at him.

Mayor Manx looked from Callie to Feral then the SWAT Kats and sighed in defeat, "Alright, you win. Give the SWAT Kats the anti-virus. I'll just have to wait."

"You did the right thing, Mayor." Callie said in relief.

Callie then looked over at Feral who simply shrugged her shoulders and handed the serum to Razor who then gave it to T-Bone.

"No, Razor you need it." T-Bone objected shoving it back at him.

"No, you need it more then me. You're the pilot, remember? We can't have you crashing into a building now can we?" Razor insisted.

T-Bone took the container and grimaced. He hated needles. He looked back at Razor hoping he would change his mind. He also didn't like the fact he would be well and his partner wouldn't be for a little while longer.

Feral sighed as she watched the interaction between the two. She reached out, took the container from his paw and went out to the nurses station. Moments later she returned, grabbed T-Bone's arm and injected it with the needle she had obtained from a nurse.

"Hey, what are you…! Hey, ow, shit that hurt!" T-Bone groused, pulling his arm way.

Feral just looked at him, "Listen if you're so worried about Razor then stop by the Bio Tech Labs and get a dose from Dr. Konway."

"She's right, T-Bone. Let's go and do that now!" Razor said anxious to feel better.

T-Bone silently nodded as he and Razor left the Mayor's room and headed for the roof. T-Bone could tell the anti-virus was beginning to work because he was feeling much cooler and wasn't so dizzy. He only had to stop once and that was for Razor who had to rest before they reached the roof door. T-Bone helped Razor back into the Turbokat then got into the pilot seat.

"You ready?" He asked his partner.

"Yeah, is the anti-virus working?" Razor asked tiredly.

"Like a charm! I'm starting to feel like my old self again. Don't worry Razor, I'll get us to the labs on the double. You just rest buddy." T-Bone said reassuringly to his friend.

"Thanks. I really need it."

Razor did what he was told.. He let his eyes drift shut. His body felt hot and uncomfortable. He didn't notice when T-Bone took off and flew toward the Bio Tech Lab.

Glancing in his mirror, T-Bone saw Razor had already fallen asleep. 'Gods, he must be really tired,' the tabby tom thought worriedly pushing the jet a little faster. When he arrived on the laboratory's roof he took care to land gently so as not to wake Razor. He popped the canopy and headed down into the building. Remembering the location of Konway's lab from his previous trip there during the affair with Viper turning the city into a swamp, he arrived quickly.

"Dr. Konway!" T-Bone called out rushing in.

"T-Bone!? What are you doing here?" Dr. Konway asked in surprise.

"I need a dose of anti-virus for Razor, he's got the bug." T-Bone explained quickly.

"Of course! Just a moment!" Konway said as he went to prepare a needle. "Here take this, I owe you after what Viper nearly did to the city." He smiled handing the needle to T-Bone.

"Thanks doc!" T-Bone said and left hurriedly for his jet. He jumped onto the wing and leaned over the cockpit. He rolled up Razor's sleeve and quickly injected him with the serum.

"Huh? Ow!" Razor moaned, waking up.

"There you go, buddy." T-Bone said grinning at him then moving to his own seat. Razor grumbled a little and was still a little ill. T-Bone closed the canopy and raised the Turbokat to the sky.

"Alright, now we look for Dark Kat and Viper." T-Bone said heading across the city.

"Roger that, T-Bone. I'll set the scanners to pick up anything usual." Razor starting to feel slightly better.

Back at the hospital Feral had left right after the SWAT Kats departure and was quickly heading to Professor Hackle's home. She needed to change to Valkyrie and hunt for Dark Kat and Viper. She had called ahead so that Hackle could have the suit readied for her when she arrived.

She drove into the lab as soon as the Professor opened the doors and ran for the inner suit James was holding ready for her. She grabbed it, went into the bathroom and pulled it on. Coming out she saw Hackle and James waiting to help her on with the battle armor.

Ready to go, she paused before heading for the jet and turned to Hackle. "Professor, do you have something in the jet that will help me track down Dark Kat and Viper?" She asked.

Hackle tapped his chin thinking, "I think so, I have a scanner that can pick up mutant life forms."

He said slowly. "Since Viper is a mutation and he always has more mutations around him it should pick them up pretty easily.

"Good! Show me how it works, please." Feral said heading for the jet and helping Hackle up on the wing so that he could show her how to use it. Nodding her understanding, she lowered him to the floor and climbed into the cockpit and started the engines. In very little time she was taxiing out and launching into the air to begin her search. She did a grid search of the city. It took some time and she was completely focused on the task so didn't notice the jet coming into her airspace.

"Valkyrie, is that you?" T-Bone's voice came over the radio

"No, it's Litterbin. Who else would be piloting this jet?" She said caustically, covering her surprise at being caught off guard.

"Valkyrie, it's Razor. How are you feeling?" Razor asked in concern.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Valkyrie asked pretending innocense. She couldn't let them know that she was aware of what was going on.

"I'm sure you've heard there is a virus that's taken out half the city and that Dark Kat and Viper were responsible for creating and releasing into the water supply. An anti-virus has been developed so were out here hunting the pair down." Razor explained quickly.

"Yes, I heard about it from the TV that's why I'm out here too though I didn't know about the anti-virus being found by our side. That's good to know!" She said continuing to pretend she hadn't known already.

While they had been talking, T-Bone took the opportunity to really get a good look at the jet Valkyrie was flying. He gasped in amazement, it was a real beauty.

"Glad you know so much already and didn't get sick. We've got to find those two before they discover we already have the anti-virus." Razor said urgently.

"Well, I just finished checking the downtown area and didn't get a blip. My radar is capable of picking up mutations and that's what I've been searching for." She told him.

"That's good to know and we checked uptown, not there either. So where could they be hiding?" T-Bone asked in exasperation.

"The mountains?" Valkyrie suggested.

"No, it's too obvious." Razor said negatively.

"What about the mines?"

"It's possible, who wants to check?" Razor asked.

"I'll check it." said Valkyrie

"Right and we'll check the warehouse district. Meet you here again in a few. Holler if you detect them," T-Bone said sending the jet toward the docks while Valkyrie went toward the mountains.

At the abandoned military base near the M.A.S.A space center, Dark Kat move about waiting for the time limit to expire. There was no doubt in his mind that the Mayor and Deputy Mayor would hand the city over to him and Viper all in exchange for the cure. After all neither of the two would say no not with all kats lives hanging in the balance.

"Ready, Viper? Soon Megakat City will be ours all thanks to our little virus." Dark Kat gloated.

"Can we be sure of that, Dark Kat? What if the SWAT Kats or that Valkyrie kat interfere?" Viper growled uneasily.

"No worries, the virus has infected the entire city by now. There is no way those meddling SWAT Kats or Valkyrie could have avoided it." Dark Kat said with certainty.

"You better be right, we can't afford to lose this time." Viper said darkly.

Dark Kat said nothing but knew that Viper was telling the truth. They were soo close to wining he could all but taste it. He could hardly contain himself.

"It's time Dark Kat," Viper said breaking the big kat's daydreaming. He nodded and followed the lizard kat to the lab where the broadcasting equipment was set up. Time for the Mayor and Deputy Mayor to hand over the city. As soon as they did, he would make a broadcast to the whole city telling them of the change of leadership.

Meanwhile, two sets of jet met again over the heart of the city.

"Well that was a wash out!" T-Bone reported to Valkyrie "I take you got the same?"

"Yeah! So where to now. We're running out of time. Dark Kat should be getting ready to demand the city be handed over." Valkyrie said in concern.

"Well we haven't look in the area of M.A.S.A and the international airport." Razor said heavily.

"Okay, let's all go there. It's a large area." T-Bone said sending the Turbokat in that direction. Valkyrie's jet ghosting beside them. In minutes they were going over the area, the Turbokat cruising over M.A.S.A. while Valkyrie went a little further away to scan the airport.

"T-Bone, Valkyrie, I'm picking up something. It's coming from somewhere near M.A.S.A . It's Dark Kat, he's begun his broadcast. I'm tracking his signal." Razor said excitedly.

Valkyrie quickly rejoined them and began to scan the area. She picked up a blip on her scanner. The location was just past M.A.S.A. She was puzzled as to why they would be there.

"I've picked them up just beyond M.A.S.A. but for the life of me, I can't think why they would be there." She told them.

"Well, Viper would require a lab to create the virus, what's out here that he could use as a lab?" Razor asked.

"A military lab! It would hold all the equipment they would need in order to create one." Valkyrie said excitedly.

"Well yeah! But where would one be out here?" Razor said uncertainly.

"Huh! I don't remember ever hearing about such a place near the M.A.S.A space center." T-Bone mused adding his opinion.

"Of course not, it was abandoned about fifty years ago. It was no longer needed." Valkyrie told them knowledgeably and added, "I know were it is."

Feral turned her jet and lead the way. The SWAT Kats followed her. She remembered it from some files she read as an enforcer and also knew how to get in without the criminals knowing they were there.

As they got closer they were still listening to Dark Kat speaking to Callie. There was a stunned silence which they guessed was Dark Kat's reaction to Callie's response. She had told him that they would not turn over the city. Suddenly there was a roar of anger then the signal cut off.

"Sounds like Dark Kat and Viper aren't too happy, huh, Razor." T-Bone said in grim humor, enjoying the silence form Dark Kat and Viper.

Razor laughed, "Valkyrie where's this base?"

"We'll be there in five more minutes. We need to fly past and swing around to the rear of it then land." She told him leading the way.

"Valkyrie, how did you know about this?" T-Bone asked, a little suspicious.

"How do you know the Enforcers band?" She snapped back.

"Fine, you win this round." T-Bone said flatly.

"And the others that will come." She said, a small smirk could be heard in her voice.

Razor could only roll his eyes at the way T-Bone and Valkyrie were behaving around each other. They were like kittens trying to prove which one of them was better then the other. But Valkyrie had been right. In five minutes they reached the lab and landed in the back just like Valkyrie said they should. All three kats jumped out of their jets, T-Bone and Razor readying themselves by setting their glovatrixs.

"I'll lead the way," Valkyrie said without preamble.

"That's not a good idea, what if Dark Kat's creeplings get you?" T-Bone objected.

"I'll be alright. My armor is made of a special type of metal. It's really strong." She reassured him.

"You're sure? What if it fails?" Razor asked persistently.

"Look, we'll worry about my suit's limits another time. But right now let's focus on what Dark Kat and Viper could be doing." Valkyrie snapped and turned her cloaking on.

T-Bone looked at Razor who just shrugged; changing their scanners to heat seeking they were able to follow Valkyrie into the complex. They didn't want to walk into her if she should stop. She noted that they were keeping a safe distance from her. She returned her attention to in front of her in time to hear Dark Kat and Viper arguing heatedly just ahead of them behind a door that obviously led to the lab Viper had used. The criminals were so loud there was no way they would have heard the threesome approaching.

"We handle Dark Kat, you get Viper." Razor said in a low voice.

Valkyrie decided not to argue and nodded her agreement turning off her cloaking. She pulled her weapon from it's leg holster. She set it for her paralytic needles. As soon as the door was opened by T-Bone they charged in. Valkyrie sent a set of needles into Viper's neck while Dark Kat startled and made a move to escape. Razor shot a mini net missile over Dark Kat but he managed to duck it at the last moment. He plunged out another door and disappeared out of sight with the SWAT Kats hot on his heels.

T-Bone shouted over his shoulder before he too disappeared, "Valkyrie get Viper out of here."

Feral sighed as she watched the two vanish. She reached down and picked up Viper. He could still move his eyes so she knew it didn't affect him completely and probably would wear off fairly quickly. As she moved out of the room, Viper made strange noises and tried to point behind her.

Frowning she turned him enough so that she could see his face, "What is it?" She demanded.

Viper struggled to point to a wall behind her. Turning to see what it was he was insistent she see, she noted a large computer screen was showing a count down.

'Shit!' She gulped, there was only fifteen seconds left till detonation. Tossing Viper over her shoulder she took off at blinding speed to get out of there. They almost made it to the door when the explosion hit and tossed them flying. She lost her hold on Viper who flew a few feet further from where she landed. Catching her breath, she called her partners over the radio.

"SWAT Kats are you there?" She shouted but only got silence.

Feral tried again and again with no response. She cursed, concerned that T-Bone and Razor might have been caught in the explosion. She felt the need to punch something... anything to release this overwhelming feeling of anger and sudden sadness within her. She knew they were good kats and that they were just trying to protect the city just like she had been doing as commander.

'It can't end like this! Not for them!' She thought her paws turning into fists as she stared blindly at the burning building. Unknown to Feral, Viper was beginning to move, the paralytic fading fast thanks to his mutated DNA. Viper looked over to see that Valkyrie had her back to him and was distracted..

Thinking it was safe to make a move, Viper stood up and started to run off. But Feral saw the moment in her rear scanner. She turned quickly to chase after him.

Viper saw the metal she-kat coming after him. Not wanting to be caught again, Viper try to hit Valkyrie with his tail. But she ducked it easily then grabbed it in her paw and pulled Viper off his feet. Viper had no opportunity to try anything else before she sent her fist into his face. She was careful to pull her punch. The lizard kat hit the ground with a thud.

Now that he was out of the picture, she had time to look around again. She didn't want to think the SWAT Kats could be gone. That meant the city was in her paws alone.

'No I can't do this alone! It's too much for just one kat!' She thought in anguish feeling the weight of responsibility settling on her shoulders. This was so much more different than when she had been Commander of the Enforcers. There she commanded many to aid in the protection of the city but now it was she alone and it frightened her

"Valkyrie, you there?!" Came a familiar voice

"Razor? It is that you?!" She said in grateful relief.

"Yeah, it's me. T-Bone's alright too, what about you?"

"Good, my armor held up. Where are you two?"

"We're west of the base. What about Viper?" T-Bone asked now joining the conversation.

"He's here. Dark Kat?"

"Got away, that crazy kat set explosives all over the base." T-Bone growled in disgust.

Feral nodded, "Don't worry, we'll get him next time."

"So we're partners now?" Razor asked cautiously.

"Yeah, you guys aren't so bad to work with." She conceded smiling to herself.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

I want to thank Ulyferal for being my beta-reader and giving me Feral's female name. Also I will be adding a few characters of my own so if you want to borrow them you will have to ask first! Disclaimer: I don't own the SWAT Kats they belong to Hanna-Barbera!

It was early in the morning and Hackle was making himself some breakfast when the phone rang. He hobbled to the phone and answered it.

"Professor Hackle speaking...ahh...Dr. Konway good morning...what?...you're certain..." Sadness lit his face as he listened to Dr. Konway's report. "I know you did your best...thank you for telling me...no, I'll tell her. Good bye!" He hung the phone up slowly.

Hackle moved to the kitchen window and looked out over the bay. His mind mulled over what Dr. Konway had told him. He didn't know how he was going to break the disturbing news to Feral.

At that moment, Feral was walking down the beach watching the waves roll in and out with the morning tide after her morning workout. She needed the time to wind down after all the trouble caused by the virus attack on the city three days ago.

The city was now back to normal and Viper was in jail. Too bad they couldn't have gotten Dark Kat as well. Sighing, she took a few deep breaths of sea air then turned around and headed back home. When she went up the stairs and into the kitchen, she found Hackle sitting there drinking his coffee and looking unhappy.

"Commander, please sit down. There is something I must tell you." He said before she could say anything.

Feral did as she was told, feeling a little uneasy. Hackle opened his mouth to speak then closed it. He stared at Feral a moment longer, sighed, then taking a breath he tried again.

"Dr. Konway just called. After rechecking the blood sample you gave him, he concluded ..." Hackle paused, his throat tight, he swallowed and went on, "The test showed your transformation is a permanent one. The change to your DNA can't be reversed. I am truly sorry!"

Hackle stared at the stunned face before him. He watched as the news sank in and her face reflected her emotions...shock...anger...despair...and back again unable to settle on one that could handle what she'd heard. Her breathing quickened and her paws formed into fists. She closed her eyes and shuddered as she tried desperately not to panic.

Worried for her, Hackle reached out to take one of her paws in his own to comfort the now ex-commander of the Enforcers. She jerked away when she felt him touch her. Her precious control was fast leaking away and his touching her only made it worse. Blindly she lunged to her feet...she needed to leave...she had to get away...away from the truth...away from herself...away from everything.

"Commander," Hackle called softly afraid of what she'd do now.

"Professor, please don't call me commander anymore. I'll never be a commander again." Feral said in a pain filled voice.

"I'm truly sorry, Comm...uh...…Feral."

"I am too."

Without another word, Feral walked out of the kitchen and into the vehicle lab. Her thoughts in turmoil, she strode across the floor of the lab heading for her bike. She didn't care where she was going as long as it was away from here.

She raced out the gate, pushing the bike to its top speed, not caring about the danger. She kept her mind blank as she raced toward the city trying to outrun her pain. The faster she went the further she tried to get from her thoughts. But no matter how fast she went her emotions refused to be denied and roared through her. Tears of bitter sorrow began running down her face until her eyes began to blur, no longer really seeing the road ahead of her.

She never saw the familiar truck bearing down on her, its driver preoccupied with tuning his radio instead of the road. His passenger had been looking out his side window and had just turned his head forward when he spotted the motorcycle heading right for them.

"Chance, look out!" Jake yelled grabbing the dash board.

Chance looked up and reacted swiftly by jerking the wheel to the right side of the road, missing the motorcycle by inches. Once past, he stomped on the brakes bringing the tow truck to an abrupt and shuddering halt.

Feral's vision had cleared at the exact moment when she saw the truck coming straight for her. She swiftly pulled the bike to the left missing the truck. Unfortunately, the sudden jerk had caused her to lose control. The bike hit loose gravel and spun out from under her. She wisely let go of it and went flying. Tucking her body, she hit the ground rolling till she stopped some feet from the bike. She lay in the road, stunned, trying to regain her breath, her heart pounding in her ears.

Over on the right side of the road, Jake and Chance sat still in their truck not moving. They were still in shock at what had almost happened, both taking deep breaths to calm their racing hearts. It was Jake that snapped out of it first.

"Chance, we need to check on the driver of the motorcycle." He said urgently, releasing his seat belt and jumping out of the truck. Chance was hot on his heels as they rushed to the downed motorcyclist.

As they passed the bike, Chance recognized it and ran even faster catching Jake off guard. Surprised by his partner's sudden increased haste, Jake didn't get a chance to look at the bike so was still in the dark as he picked up his pace to catch his friend.

Chance was frightened. The driver just lay in the road unmoving. Knowing it was Ursula, made it ten times worse. His heart was beating frantically as he pushed himself to get to her side as fast as he could. He would never forgive himself if he had hurt her.

They had nearly reached her, when Feral slowly sat up then rose shakily to her feet. She pulled off her helmet and stared up the road in dazed confusion. Her body hurt everywhere but it didn't feel like she had broken anything.

Suddenly, a pair of striped arms wrapped themselves around her then gently turned her around continuing to support her with his body. She stared into a familiar pair of anxious eyes.

"Ursula, you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? I'm so sorry, it's all my fault. I should have paid attention to the road." Chance said anxiously as he looked her over for serious injuries.

She was still rather dazed by the accident so stood silently just looking at him in shock. As he continued to hold her, the reason for her being here in the first place came roaring back. Her confusion was replaced with anger...sorrow...then fear. She couldn't bear the look in his eyes...fear because he was afraid he had hurt her then relief that she was okay. Chance cared for her too much.

"Ursula?" Chance asked again becoming concerned.

"Don't call me that!" She snapped suddenly, all her fury at her circumstances hitting home.

"Why not? Isn't that your name?" He asked confused.

"No, it's not!" She snarled shoving him away from her.

Chance and Jake looked at each other unsure of how to deal with Feral's anger. Jake moved up a bit closer wondering what was upsetting Feral so much.

"Why do you say that?" Jake asked in confusion.

She shook her head, wishing they would leave her alone. She couldn't deal with this, not now. They continued to stand there looking at her with concern...concern she knew would turn to anger and hatred once they learned who she truly was. That thought brought all her unwanted pain back into focus. Tears of anguish began to fall from her golden eyes as she remembered forcibly she could never go back...she could never be an enforcer again...she could never be Chief Enforcer... instead that idiot who cared less for the city was in command of her enforcers. Her previous life was truly gone. The tears turned to heartfelt sobs of loss.

Chance had no idea what to do as Feral began to sob uncontrollably. He looked to Jake for help but he only shrugged his shoulders helplessly then mouthed 'hold her' to him.

He moved closer and gathered her into his arms, pressing her face to his shoulder. Too overwhelmed, she submitted without realizing it. She shuddered and sobbed for some time before running out of tears. She was emotionally and physically exhausted when she picked up the scent of the one holding her.

Without warning she shoved Chance away from her. His holding her made things even worse.

Chance and Jake stared at her in surprised confusion. They were completely at a loss as to how to help her when she kept behaving oddly.

"Ursula, what's wrong?" Chance asked carefully, reaching out only to have his arms slapped away.

"Don't call me that! It's not my real name!" Feral choked angrily.

"Then you've got your memories back?" Jake asked hopefully.

"No! I never lost my memories. Hackle only told Callie that so no one would find out the truth!" She said reluctantly.

"Find out what truth?" Chance asked getting frustrated.

"I-I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll hate me!" She said bitterly turning away and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you? I couldn't…" Chance tried to ask, now desperate to get answers.

"Yes, you will! You hated me before all this happened to me. I did something to you two in my prior life." She said painfully.

Chance stared at her in puzzlement. What was she going on about? He'd never met her before now. How could she have done something to him and Jake that would make them hate her? None of what she was saying made any sense. He thought in bewilderment.

Jake, however, had a thoughtful look on his face. Some odd clues were starting to add up to something that would make Chance very unhappy.

"Ursula, I don't understand." Chance said trying to get her to tell him what was going on.

"Of course not! How could you since no way do I look like someone you knew and it's all the fault of those two bastards!" She snarled unable to hold her anger at her predicament at bay any longer.

"What happened to you? Whatever it is, Jake and I can help you." Chance said trying to soothe her.

"No, you can't."

Before Chance could ask why, Jake placed a paw on his shoulder stopping him.

"Just tell us who you really are...no lies." Jake said firmly.

She shuddered and hugged herself tighter as she stared at them both then looked away and said tightly, "It's not Ursula...it's Feral...Ulysses Feral!"

Chance jerked back, mouth gaping as he gasped, "No way! That's impossible, Feral's dead!"

"I didn't die, though sometimes I really wished I had!" She said her voice breaking again, "Dark Kat and Viper used me as a guinea pig for that virus and goofed. Because of their mistake, I will never be who I was again," she moaned tears falling down her face once more.

Jake's suspicions were confirmed but still it was really hard to believe. He looked at this she-kat more closely and realized that this was what Feral would have looked like if he had been born a female. 'Crud! It is Feral. He makes a better looking female than a male.' He thought in sort of dazed fascination. He shook himself and looked at his partner in sorrow. He knew Chance really cared for this new person and this truth was devastating to him.

Chance couldn't believe it, the fem he'd found himself falling for was his worst enemy. But as he stared at her more closely he was forced to believe it. He could see the male Feral within the female now that it had been brought to his attention. He felt numb with shock.

Unable to handle anymore, he said nothing as he turned and walked back to his truck leaving Jake to deal with Feral. He needed to be alone...he needed time to think...

Jake watched his partner walk off, his shoulders slumped. Unhappy about this turn of events, he turned to look at Feral only to find she had gone to her bike and picked it up. She turned the motor on, checking to see if it was alright to ride...she was holding her helmet.

"Feral, wait!" Jake called out running up to her.

"Just leave me alone! I been through enough already! I don't need anymore!" She shouted at him.

Jake reached out anyway grabbing Feral's arm, "Look! I can't begin to understand how you feel. It had to be quite a shock.. I'm really sorry you're stuck this way. When you're ready to talk about it and want an ear to listen come to me." He said earnestly.

"But why? I thought you'd hate me especially after what I did to you."

"Well I'm certainly not happy about that but you are no longer that person. I like your new female persona and I've enjoyed being your friend. Despite how Chance is acting, he does care a lot for you. Just give him time to accept it just as you have to learn to accept what's happened to you. It'll take time but he'll come around." Jake advised her gently.

Feral didn't know why but Jake's words comforted her. "Thanks Jake, I may take you up on that offer but as for Chance…I don't think he'll ever get over it," she said sadly.

"That's because he was really beginning to care for you maybe even love you. This just hit too hard."

"And that's what I was afraid of...it why I tried so hard to avoid him...so this wouldn't happen. I…didn't want to hurt him," she admitted unhappily.

Jake hid a smile, 'Well, well Feral had fallen for Chance just as his friend had fallen for her though neither of them truly realized it yet. What a strange twist of fate.' Jake thought in amusement. He should really be pissed about this but couldn't find it in him to hate this different person.

"It'll work out... just wait and see…umm…" Jake hesitated unsure what to call her now.

"Ursula, it seems to fit me, Jake," she said with a wan smile.

Jake nodded and gave her a small smile, "Yeah, it does. Anyway, like I said, Chance will come around. You've managed to get under his fur. He just needs to sort things out in his head. You care about him as well so don't give up hope." Jake said encouragingly.

"Thanks, Jake. You're a good…friend. I'd better head back to the professor, he'll be worried about me after the way I ran out of there earlier," she sighed ruefully.

"Okay, Ursula! Take care of yourself and remember come see me when you're ready." He reminded her then patted her on the back.

Feral nodded placing the helmet on her head then taking off leaving Jake alone. Jake sighed deeply heading for the truck. It was going to be a long day. Reaching the tow truck he saw Chance was in the passenger seat. Jake climbed into the driver's seat.

'Oh yeah, this is definitely going to be a long day.' Jake thought sadly as he drove them home.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

I want to thank Ulyferal for being my beta-reader and giving me Feral's female name. Also I will be adding a few characters of my own so if you want to borrow them you will have to ask first! Disclaimer: I don't own the SWAT Kats they belong to Hanna-Barbera!

Feral slowly returned home feeling even more miserable than when she'd left. Running into Chance and Jake, almost literally, had worsened her mood. She couldn't shake the anguish she felt at the horrified and furious expression on Chance's face when he was forced to accept the truth about her then turned and rejected her. The pain of that rejection cut through her like a knife.

The emotions of guilt and shame were ones she'd never had to deal with before as a male. She'd done her duty as she had seen fit and never looked back or second guessed herself. Her new female emotions had made that rather cold manner of dealing with things impossible now.

As she focused on the road, she wished more than anything that he would forgive her. 'But he never will. Not after all I've done to him.' She thought feeling a new wave of tears threaten to overcome her again. Swallowing hard, she forcibly got a hold of herself.

'It was no use dwelling on what could have been. I need to focus on my present problem,' Feral thought grimly. 'Just what am I going to do now?'

That was a very big problem. She was never going back to her old self. She was going to have to start over from scratch. She needed a new birth certificate, a life history, licenses, ID, home, a job...Kat's Alive! She even had to get all new belongings unless there was some way to retrieve some of her things.

She knew how criminals went about it and she hated the idea that she would have to stoop to that level to make a new life for herself. It added to her depression and shock that she was reduced to using, essentially, criminal practices to recreate herself.

'This bites!' She growled to herself then sighed as she reached her temporary home.

Hackle had continued to sit in the kitchen with his now cold cup of coffee staring out at the bay. He felt truly bad for the former Commander. Fabricating a completely believable new life for someone wasn't that easy. There were so many details involved in making a new identity. This wasn't an area he was familiar with and wasn't certain how to go about it.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Feral. She looked depressed and angry, the tracks of tears visible in her facial fur. Without speaking, she went to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup of coffee. Setting it on the table, she quietly took his cup, dumped it and poured him a fresh cup then returned to the table and sat down opposite him.

She took a large swallow and sighed, closing her eyes a moment to gather her thoughts. When she opened them, she stared at him and said softly, "Okay, so now I have to commit forgery to design a new identity."

He blinked at her in surprise. She was much calmer than he'd expected but then sometimes he did forget that after all, she had been an enforcer and despite her change in gender she still thought like one so knew how to behave in a crisis.

"I guess that is true. I forgot it was a crime to do this," he said smiling wanly at her.

She smiled back sadly, a little humor easing the painful subject. "I also need to find a way to retrieve my personal effects and the things from my apartment," she said heavily.

"Then I would suggest enlisting the aid of your niece," Hackle said. "Don't reject the idea out of paw, think about it a minute," he hurriedly went on before she could speak.

Feral looked at him in shock then realized he was right. Of course, her personal belongings would go to next of kin and she remembered that she had made Felina her executor of her will. Who better to know where her stuff was.

She sighed and nodded, "You're right. My belongings would have been turned over to her as my next of kin. Besides which, she can help me design and implement a new identity since she has access to my files and enforcer forms that we'll need for ID's and such. However, will she believe I'm alive and that this is me? How will we prove that to her?" She asked the Professor.

"That, actually, is the easiest part of this whole thing," Hackle smiled in relief, glad she was willing to bring Felina in on the secret. "The DNA test done on you by Dr. Konway is irrefutable evidence. We show it to her when she comes here. She will also need to know that you are Valkyrie so that you two can work easier together. It will cause nothing but hardship if you keep that from her," Hackle added.

Feral grimaced unhappily but nodded that that was true. "We'll I guess we need to invite her over for coffee," she said sardonically, gesturing for Hackle to make the call. He smiled back encouragingly as he dialed the Lieutenant's number.

While Feral began her journey toward a new life, Chance was struggling with the shock of her true identity. He shut his partner out when Jake tried to talk to him. As soon as they arrived back at the yard, he made for the hangar.

Changing to workout clothes and forgoing gloves, he began pounding the boxing bag with all the fury pent up inside him. While his body worked off it's anger, his mind focused on what Feral had told him. All he could see in his mind's eye was the beautiful female he had begun to feel strong emotions for and who was, in reality his hated former commander. He felt betrayed.

Once she'd said who she really was he had stared at her hard. Now that he knew who he was truly looking at he could see the similarities. It was amazing to think that this was what Feral would have looked like if he had really been born female.

Instead of easing his fury, the memories of that moment on the road, the things he'd done with Ur...Feral, the things she'd done when they were together only added fuel to his anger turning it to hate. Feral had made a fool of him not just once but twice. The first time was when Feral had kicked him and Jake off the force, the second was causing him to fall head over heels for her new form.

That last thought caused his anger to turn to self loathing. He couldn't believe how quickly he'd fallen for her. He'd been so enamored of her that he'd told her things about himself he'd never told another. Now Feral knew even more about him. He roared with anger and grief as he remember how she tasted when they kissed, how much comfort he felt in her arms or just in her presence, how her touch made him feel. He craved her like a drug. At that moment, he swore never to see or have anything more to do with that female Feral.

"Chance," Jake shouted trying to reach his partner who was bashing the boxing bag with savage fury. It worried him to see his friend so distressed but Chance ignored him.

When Chance had stormed off, Jake let him alone thinking the tabby needed to vent but it had been an hour since he'd come down to the hangar and Jake had gotten concerned. He came down to the workout area and found Chance pounding the bag with a fury he usually reserved for the bad guys. Shaking his head sadly, Jake had approached his raging partner and saw that Chance's knuckles were beginning to bleed from the force of his blows.

He went to a wall locker and retrieved a first aid kit. Returning to his friend's side his thoughts went back to that confrontation on the road. It wasn't as if his feelings about Feral didn't run as deeply as Chances, he still resented being kicked off the force and required to work in this dump.

But unlike Chance, he looked deeper into his feelings about this new Feral. No matter how he felt about the former Commander, this new female version of Feral just wasn't the same person. Feral had truly suffered being gender switched. He didn't think he could have handled it quite as well as Feral obviously had been forced to.

All the things he'd had to learn to just be female had to have been an ordeal then to find herself falling for an enforcer she had kicked off the force couldn't have made things anymore complicated. Now there was the fact that Feral could never be male again...it was too much.

His heart tightened in sorrow at the look of total devastation and pain on her lovely face as she struggled to contain her emotions in the face of Chance's rejection. His feelings had done a complete 180 to his surprise but Chance had turned inward and failed to see the pain he was causing. It was a mess all around and it wouldn't get better until Chance gave up his hatred of the old and accepted the new form that truly cared for him. He would never be happy until he did.

Jake had to try and make his partner get past his hatred before it ruined two lives.

"Chance," the cinnamon tom called again, finally getting an answer.

"What?" Chance snarled, breathing heavily

"Give it a rest and let me fix those paws of yours," he said gruffly gesturing Chance toward a bench to sit down.

Chance looked down at his paws for the first time and saw the blood. He didn't feel pain, not yet. His emotional pain was too strong. Grumbling to himself, he sat down on the bench.

Jake reached for one of the tabby's paws and began to treat it. Chance just stared blindly as his partner doctored him up.

"Chance before you say or do anything more let me have my say first, okay?" Jake asked not looking up from his work.

"If you must, go ahead, it won't change a thing," he muttered mulishly.

"Chance this isn't the Feral we knew. She's a completely different person. You need to give her a break. After all, it's not her fault this happened to her in the first place." Jake said bluntly.

"So? I bet it's just karmas way of getting back at her for all the things she's done," he said nastily.

"Come on buddy, name one thing Feral has ever done to be anything but a strong and good enforcer and us getting kicked out doesn't count." Jake said firmly.

Chance growled, "It doesn't matter! I made a complete fool of myself and Feral is probably laughing about the whole thing right now."

"That's crap, Chance! Feral would never laugh at you! She..." Jake objected angrily before being rudely cut off by his friend.

"She...what? She enjoyed watching us work our tails off while she lived with Hackle doing nothing!" He snapped.

"That's crazy talk, buddy! You're not even thinking clearly anymore. Feral's going through a tough time right now and you need to understand that Feral never meant to hurt you." Jake said, still trying to get through to his pig-headed partner.

"And how would you know that?!"

"Because I talked to her. I was just as upset as you are now but as we came home I began to think of how all the changes Feral has had to deal with when he became a she. I think…" Jake started to say and was again cut off.

"That just it, Jake! You think to much! Feral never cared about anyone but herself!" Chance sputtered furiously.

"That's a lie! She cares about you! But she pushed you away because she thought she would be returned to normal and didn't want to hurt you. She was protecting you!" Jake snapped.

"Oh, sure!? The moment she was changed back do you think she would have really cared about me anymore?" Chance growled clenching his bandaged fists.

Jake huffed at his best friend in frustration, he was fast losing his temper and patience with his stubborn partner. "Moron! Of course she would! But there's no way it could have worked, she would be male again and the Chief Enforcer and you would still be an ex-enforcer besides being T-Bone that would have complicated things even more. And besides, neither one of you are a lover of males!"

Chance shook his head, "None of that matters since she'll never be male again or Chief Enforcer. I don't care what happens to her! I never what to see her again!"

"Fine! Just remember, Chance you're the one who'll suffer for your stubborn refusal to try and see how difficult her life is now and how much she cared for you. You will have screwed up your one chance at true happiness!" He snapped in fury then turned away and stormed out of the hangar.

Unwillingly, Chance's head was filled with Jake's parting words. They repeated over and over like a broken record constantly telling him how thick-headed he was. Furious with himself, he lunged to his feet and made for the ladder that led to the kitchen. 'Damn it all!' he snarled to himself as he climbed out into the kitchen and headed for his room to sulk.

Lt. Felina Feral was heading down the long back road that lead to Professor Hackle's home. She had received a strange phone call from him less than an hour ago. He told her it was important that she come to see him. That it was about her uncle's death.

That alone had captured her attention immediately. She cleared her schedule for the day and was on the road immediately. She was anxious to find out what information Hackle had.

She was soon driving up to the security gate and pressing the button for entry. When it silently opened, she drove up to the door of the Professor's home. She was startled when a robot answered the door.

"Please to come in Lieutenant. My name is James and I will escort you to Professor Hackle." It said in a well modulated voice.

"Uh thank you," she said in bemusement as she followed the robot. It led her through the house and into the Professor's lab complex. When they entered the room where Hackle was, sitting beside him was the she-kat that had aided her when she'd been strickened with the virus that had taken the city some days ago. Felina stared at her in surprise.

"Lt Feral..." Hackle said quietly redirecting her attention back on him.

"Yes?"

"Please have a seat," he gestured to another chair near him. She did so and waited impatiently.

"What I'm about to tell you must not leave this room," Hackled warned her.

"Alright," she said calmly.

"Your uncle is not dead," He said without preamble

Felina eyes widened in disbelief, "Hackle if this is some kind of joke…"

"It's no joke, Lieutenant. I am quite serious. I found your uncle washed up on my beach the day after the SWAT Kats had rescued him from Dark Kat."

"If that's true, why hasn't my uncle shown himself?!" She demanded, confused and suspicious.

"Because your uncle underwent a dramatic change in appearance," Hackle said trying to ease the information out gradually rather than just drop it on her all at once.

"Change? What do you mean a change in appearance?" Felina asked getting frustrated by the slow process Hackle was taking to tell her what had happened.

"When I found the commander he didn't look like himself so I wasn't aware of his identity. He remained unconscious for a time as well." Hackle continued.

"Was he badly hurt and how much could he have changed that you couldn't recognize him?" Felina asked becoming very anxious. She was afraid he might have been badly disfigured and didn't want anyone to see him.

"Do not distress yourself, Lieutenant. Your uncle is quite recovered but he has been... transformed." Hackle said trying to ease her anxiety.

"Transformed? Into what?" She asked even more afraid for her uncle.

"Why don't you ask the commander yourself?" He said quietly turning to the she-kat beside him.

Felina frowned and stared at the she-kat as Feral sat quietly and tried not to squirm under her gaze. Transformed was an understatement if what Hackle was trying to tell her was what she was staring at. She studied the dark brown she-kat and was stunned to realize she could indeed see the similarities between her uncle and this female. If her uncle had been born female she probably would have looked like this she-kat. She didn't realize she was shaking her head in disbelief when Hackle spoke again.

"I have proof of my claim, Lieutenant. A DNA test. Here have a look," he said handing her a folder that had been sitting on the table beside him.

Felina took the folder with some trepidation. Flipping through the pages, she saw it was a report from Dr. Konway. One of the pages was on a DNA test. As she read it she saw how Konway had been able to match the two samples. The only difference was one was male the other female but both held the correct number of genes to make a positive identification of Feral regardless of gender.

She slowly looked up from the report and stared again at the kat before her. Hope was kindling in her chest. If what Hackle and this report said was true her uncle was alive. It was more than she dared believe. She hadn't been able to believe he was dead especially since they couldn't find his body. He was just too strong and tough to die that easily.

"Uncle?" she asked hesitantly.

Feral sighed in relief, "Yes, Felina?"

"Forgive me but I need to be sure. Tell me something that only you and I would know... ...something personal," she said, holding her breath for the answer.

Feral thought a moment then remembered something, "When you were five, you broke one of your father's trophies because you wanted to play with it. I took the blame because you were sorry and scared that your father would be mad at you after he told you not touch it."

Felina couldn't believe her ears. She remembered that incident. It was one of the first things that she was old enough to remember and love about her uncle. It had been one of her father's favorite trophies and he had caught her playing with it. He'd warned her to keep her paws off that they weren't toys but when he left for the store she couldn't resist and took it down to play with and broke it when it fell from her paws. She was frightened and crying when her Uncle Ulysses found her. She told him she was sorry and he made her promise not to disobey again then took the blame for it. She'd loved him for it ever since.

"Oh, Uncle it really is you!" Felina cried, dropping the folder as she jumped to her feet and went to hug the she-kat.

"I really wanted to tell you but I wasn't so sure you would believe me after all I had a very hard time believing it myself," Feral said warmly, hugging her niece back.

"How did this happen to you?" Felina asked pulling back to look into her uncle's transformed face.

"Dark Kat and Viper happened! They injected me with a virus but they didn't get the result they wanted which was to make me sick, instead it changed my gender." She said bitterly.

"Do they know about that?" Felina asked worriedly.

"Fortunately, no! The SWAT Kats rescued me before the change began. I was in a lot of pain. When their jet's cargo hold was ripped open, I fell into the water. I can only guess that I was changing the whole time I was falling and while I was in the water so that by the time I washed up on Hackle's shore it was complete." Feral told her.

"So that's why the Professor didn't recognize you. It's good those two didn't know what their experiment caused. Bad enough they nearly succeeded with that other virus they came up with." Felina grimaced sourly then she asked the question Feral had dreaded, "So can you be changed back?" Felina asked but the look of disappointment and sadness on her aunt's face gave her the answer.

"Crud! I'm sorry un...uh ...Aunt," Felina said sorrowfully.

"It's okay, Felina, I'm getting used to it," Feral said sadly.

Felina shook her head, "Are you certain there's no way to fix this? What about Dr. Konway? Couldn't he help?"

"Dr. Konway had been trying from the first moment we knew what had happened. Unfortunately, he could find no way to help me. He said my DNA had settled into this permanent configuration," Feral explained unhappily not really wanting to go over this again.

"Dr. Konway knew? Why didn't he tell me?" Felina asked angrily.

"Because I didn't want anyone to know. I kept hoping he could change me back and I didn't want anyone to feel sorry for me or be the center of controversy and being stared at." She said tightly.

Felina sighed, that was so typical of her uncle. "So now what? What are you going to do? There's no way you could ever return. Even with the test results, kats will still not believe it."

"I know and Steel wouldn't be willing to give up his seat to a female even if I could prove I was still me. The controversy would upset the troops and many wouldn't be willing to follow me. It would be a mess that would allow the criminals to cause trouble more easily while we're trying to untangle it. The prejudice against females is too ingrained," she said sourly.

Felina knew what her aunt meant. She bore the brunt of that prejudice throughout her career. Only her uncle...uh aunt had made it possible for her to succeed. She still had to suffer the harassment of toms through the academy and through her first tours of duty that is until her aunt put a stop to it. Felina could only imagine what kind of treatment her aunt would receive from the enforcers and Steele.

"But what are you going to do now? Protecting the city was something you loved to do!" She said, her heart breaking for her beloved aunt.

"And I still will. Felina come with me. I want to show you something." Feral said getting up and leading her into another lab.

Felina was stunned when she saw the battle armor, motorcycle and jet she had seen Valkyrie use. She turned and gaped at her aunt. "You're Valkyrie?" She gasped in amazement.

"Yes, and I know what you're thinking. How could I be the one thing I despised...a vigilante? Well, it was an accident that kept snowballing out of my control. The first time, I was just testing this stuff for Hackle. I had nothing to do and this seemed something I could handle to take my mind off my problems. You know what happened, you sent out that distress call and no one responded and I couldn't let anything happen to you. The Professor's armor got a real test that time." She said ruefully.

"That's when you first saved me." Felina said warmly.

"Yes, the second time though was because I wasn't about to sit back when Steel refused to give you back up yet again," she said scowling as she remembered Steele's stupidity.

"So this is how you're going to protect the city? As Valkyrie?" Felina asked.

"Not just the city but you as well. As long as Steele runs the enforcers, you won't be safe, so I'll be there for you along with the SWAT Kats." She smirked and nearly laughed at the shocked look on her niece's face.

"You'll work with the SWAT Kats? Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Let's just say I gained a healthy respect for them and they for me, even though they don't know who I am. We work fairly well as a team and have come to an understanding just recently." Feral said.

"That' wonderful. Now I feel the city is in good paws." Felina said smiling then she frowned as she realized there were other problems. "Well that's one problem down now what about your new identity...you don't really exist so new records will have to be made...what about an apartment or did you plan on living here..." she rattled off before Hackle gently cut her off.

"My dear, that is where you come in." Hackle said smiling glad to get to the problems that needed solving.

"How so?"

"I'm assuming you have control of your aunt's personal effects and her apartment?" Hackle asked.

"Oh yes. I couldn't keep the apartment so emptied it and put your things in storage that I've been paying for. I just couldn't bear to go through them. As for your bank accounts, they've been closed and according to your will I was your executor. I didn't follow through and simply put your funds in a savings account under my name. I just kept hoping you weren't dead so held on to everything." Felina said blushing a bit.

"Thank you! This one time I truly appreciate the fact that you didn't carry out orders." Feral said grinning in relief. At least he had funds to reset up her life again.

"I can help you find a new apartment, aunt." Felina said eagerly.

"That will be great but first we have to make up a history for me. That means birth certificate, ID, licenses, etc." Feral stated.

"In other words, counterfeit a new identity," Felina smirked in amusement. "Never thought we'd be breaking the law but it's in a good cause. You know, I suggest we say you are a lost cousin of mine that way you can keep your last name." She said in a flash of brilliance.

"That's a great idea! Okay, you have access to the forms we need to give me ID's so I'll let you do that for me. Let's sit down and hash out the rest of the details I'll need to fill in on all the forms." Feral said enthusiastically, in a lighter more positive mood than she'd been in the past week.

"What should be the first name aunt?" Felina asked as she sat down again and they began to put together a history for Feral.

"It's Ursula now." Feral said firmly.

"It suits you aunt." Felina smiled warmly.

Over the next few hours, the three kats created a new record covering everything they could think of. No detail was overlooked no matter how small until they were satisfied the history they had put together could withstand scrutiny and not raise any alarms. By midnight, Ulysses Feral was no more and in his place was now Ursula Feral.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

I want to thank Ulyferal for being my beta-reader and giving me Feral's female name. Also I will be adding a few characters of my own so if you want to borrow them you will have to ask first! Disclaimer: I don't own the SWAT Kats they belong to Hanna-Barbera!

Several days had passed since Feral learned she couldn't go back to who she once was. Her depression had lifted a little when Felina had been told about her and while they were designing her new identity but now, days later, the grief and loss of her real self on top of her sorrow over on how Chance was acting, still haunted her, dragging her spirit down.

Hackle and Felina were becoming alarmed. Feral had locked herself in her room and, except for meal times, she never ventured out. She was beginning to deteriorate; dark smudges were appearing under her eyes, her appetite was gone, she barely spoke and she was listless.

Five days of this and Hackle decided to summon help. Felina arrived quickly, accepting a cup of coffee from Hackle as they both sat down at his kitchen table.

"Something must be done, she can't go on like this," he said worriedly.

"She needs to go out somewhere fun to help get her mind off her problems for a little. Some interaction at a club could be just the thing she needs to begin adjusting to her new self," Felina suggested.

"That sounds like a fine idea, Felina but I think you'll need help to accomplish it. Might I suggest getting Ms. Briggs' assistance?" Hackle said quietly. Felina had requested Hackle call her by her first name since they were going to be thrown together often where her aunt was concerned.

Felina stared at him in shocked surprise. "Professor, does Ms. Briggs know about my aunt?" She asked in concern.

"No, she doesn't. But I needed the assistance of a trustworthy female to help Feral in the beginning. They became quite good friends. She would be able to help you coax your aunt to go out. She can be very persuasive." Hackle said with a small smile.

"Huh! Yeah, she certainly can be. Okay, I agree, that that is a good idea, though my aunt is definitely not going to be happy about someone else knowing who she is." Felina sighed finishing her coffee and setting her cup down.

"I'm certain that's true, but Ms. Briggs has been able to help Feral adjust with so many things on her path to being female that I'm sure she can help her through this as well. Though this will be a shock to Ms. Briggs, I feel confident she will rally quickly and do what must be done." Hackle said confidently.

Felina nodded, "Shall I call her then?"

"No, I will. She's used to me calling her to aid your aunt when needed," Hackle said. Felina shrugged amiably and handed him her cell phone. Two rings later and Callie picked up.

"Ms. Briggs, Professor Hackle here. I wonder if you have time to come to my place? I have a problem with Ursula that I need your help with." He said.

"Oh, uh...let me check...," Callie said looking through her appointment book first. She saw that there wasn't anything major she had to attend and the minor stuff could be easily rescheduled.

"I can be there in about an hour, Professor. Is that good enough?" She asked.

"That will be fine, Ms. Briggs, see you then," Hackle agreed and hung up. "She will be here within an hour, Felina." He told the young she-kat.

"Okay! How about you bring me up to date on everything Ms. Briggs has done for my aunt while we're waiting?" She asked as she stood up and went to the coffee maker and poured another cup.

"Certainly," He agreed readily.

Forty-five minutes later, Callie signaled to be let through the gates. She drove up and parked and was surprised to see another vehicle already there. Puzzled, she went to the door, it was quickly opened by James. He led her to the kitchen. She was surprised to see Lt Feral sitting at the kitchen table with the Professor.

"Lt. Feral, good to see you but why are you here?" She asked.

"Hello, Ms. Briggs. Professor Hackle and I have something to tell you. It concerns my uncle's supposed death." Felina greeted her and gestured for her to have a seat. Callie sat between them and frowned.

"Supposed death?" She asked confused.

"My uncle didn't die when he fell from the SWAT Kat's jet." Felina said without preamble then gestured to Hackle to continue the explanation.

Callie's eyes widened and her mouth gaped as Hackle told her about her friend 'Ursula' and how she truly came to be. The blond she-kat shook her head in disbelief but gradually accepted the truth when Hackle presented the DNA report from Dr. Konway. Felina added that she had tested the female on their shared personal history and Ursula had passed the test. She was her uncle now in female form. She also told her that Feral was keeping Ursula as her first name and Feral as her last. She would be a long lost cousin of the Feral family. Felina further told Callie that she and her aunt had made up a complete history and created documents for her new identity.

"No wonder she didn't know how to wear female clothing and panicked when she got her heat cycle. How awful!" Callie said in shock and sympathy for what Feral had been going through.

"Yes, Commander Feral has had a tough time of it but she persevered because she held hope that she would be returned to normal. Unfortunately, just five days ago, Dr. Konway confirmed that a cure was impossible. Feral is now female for the rest of her life. She is understandably depressed about this and has been grieving for days. Felina and I are very concerned. She is looking terrible. That is why we have brought you in on the secret. She needs help to adjust and she trusts and respects you. We hoped you could help get her on her feet again." Hackle finished.

"I see. Thank you for telling me and I can certainly understand how this has depressed her. I don't know how I would have handled something like this. Good thing you and...uh...Ursula knew how to forge new documents for her. At least I don't have to worry about that part. Her new identity fits well too." Callie sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Okay, what did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Well, I thought we should take her out clubbing, help her mingle with others, see if that will push her to begin adjusting to her new life." Felina suggested.

"Hmm, well that might work. It's certainly worth a try. I think I know just the place too." Callie said. For the next half hour she and Felina talked about when, where, and how they were going to get Ursula out.

While her evening was being planned, Feral finally bestirred herself to take a shower and clean up a bit. She dressed in a clean pair of sweats and comfortable t-shirt. Despite not having much of an appetite for the past few days, she found she was kinda hungry right now. She left her room and drifted into the kitchen. She was shocked to see her niece, Ms. Briggs, and Hackle sitting around the kitchen table together. She stopped in the doorway uneasily.

"Uh...Hi, Callie what brings you here?" And why are you here Lieutenant?" She asked both she-kats casting a questioning look at Hackle.

"Please, come in and have a seat, Ursula." Callie said smiling at her warmly.

Frowning, Feral took a seat across from Felina. Before anyone could say anything Hackle stood and asked, "May I get anyone something to drink? Would you like more coffee, Lieutenant?"

"No I'm fine, Professor," Felina demurred.

"I'll have some Professor," Feral said quietly.

"I'll take tea if you have it Professor?" Callie asked.

"Certainly, I'll have it in just a moment," He told her.

For the next few minutes no one said anything as the Professor poured coffee and made tea. Serving everybody, he sat down again. Feral took a sip of her coffee and studied everyone's serious face around the table.

Hackle then dropped the bomb on her, "Ms. Briggs has been told everything about what has happened to you and who you really are."

Feral nearly spit her coffee out as she blurted, "What?!"

"She needed to know so that she can help you even more than she has since this happened to you. We are all concerned about you. You've been soo depressed these last few days. Please don't be upset!" Felina told her aunt gently, reaching out to touch her paw in comfort.

Feral put her face in her paws. 'Gods! Now Callie knows as well. This is just great! I don't need this on top of everything else!' She moaned bitterly to herself.

"Ursula, it's alright. I'm so sorry for what's happened to you. I now understand why everything was so difficult for you. I want to help you fit in again. Please let me!" Callie pleaded softly.

"I just need to be left alone...is that too much to ask? Everything is moving too fast right now and I just...I'm just having a hard time getting used to all this." Feral said sharply snapping at them in anger.

"I know! That's why I want to help you!" Callie said ignoring the anger.

Feral rubbed her face in frustration then looked into the earnest face of the Deputy Mayor. She saw real concern in her eyes not pity. Perhaps she should let her help.

She sighed and said, "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. It's just..."

"It okay!" Callie insisted, "That's why Felina and I have decided to take you out clubbing tonight."

"Go out clubbing??" Feral said in shocked dismay.

"Yes, it'll be fun." Callie coaxed.

Feral looked at Hackle who just smiled and shrugged his shoulders before taking a drink of his tea. Feral could only groan. It was a conspiracy she could see it and there was no escape.

Later that night at a popular hot spot, music boomed loudly from the speakers with lights flashing in different colors giving the club a garish look. Sitting at a table near the back wall, Chance sat drinking a glass of catnip-milk.

Chance watched with bleary eyes as the club goers danced, met friends or made new ones, and couples mingled. They paid no attention to the tabby observing them. Any that thought to approach changed their mind, turned off by the black look on his face and that was fine with Chance. He had come to the night club in hopes of drinking away the nightmare his life had become lately.

He was still shocked and furious that the she-kat he had given his heart to was his former Commander. Even now the thought rankled and tightened his stomach. The kat who had taken his future away was now female and he had fallen for her and what was worse his best friend felt sorry for her and told him to accept the facts and move on. But he couldn't! He tossed his drink down his throat gasping a bit as it burned its way down.

"You okay, hon? You seem a little down." A waitress dared to ask as she set another drink down in front of him.

"I'm fine." Chance snapped flatly taking the new drink and gulping part of it down quickly.

"You don't look like it," she said hesitantly.

Chance snorted drunkenly, "My best friend and I had a fight. We disagreed on something!"

"Oh? About what?" She asked curiously.

"A she-kat I once liked," He said thickly.

"Once?"

"Yeah, but it's over now." He said coldly.

The waitress just shook her head then left to bring him another drink. After his tenth drink, Chance stood up clumsily, tossing money on the table. As he stumbled his way through the club for the door he looked around a bit first. He was surprised to spot some familiar she-kats sitting in a corner nursing drinks in front of them. It was Callie with Felina and sitting between them, her head hanging miserably, was Feral. It didn't occur to his alcohol sodden mind to wonder why those two were with Feral in the first place.

Chance halted suddenly, forcing club goers to go around him as he watched the three. Callie was coaxing Feral with a colorful drink but the dark she-kat shook her head and pushed it away. Felina frowned unhappily, putting an arm over her aunt's shoulder and whispering something into her ear. Feral just shook her head then got up from her seat.

Chance watched as she walked away from the pair of she-kats and made for the door out of the club. Seeing her so soon after learning who she really was caused anger to flare anew. Pushing his way rudely through the crowd, he made his way for the door after her.

Feral sighed deeply as she stepped outside to get a breath of fresh air. Callie and Felina meant well but she really wasn't in the mood to meet other kats. She never told the pair about her and Chance. It felt wrong to be meeting other toms...it would feel like cheating on Chance. It didn't matter that the striped tom no longer wanted her...hated her in fact...that thought alone made her sick inside. It seemed he would never forgive her either. So despite their best efforts, she just couldn't be social tonight.

Feral had been so focused on her sorrow that she didn't notice she was being stalked. The very tabby she had been thinking about suddenly came up behind her and grabbed her, pushing her against a car. Her enforcer training kicked in as she rammed an elbow behind her making him let go. She whirled around and sent her fist into the face of the one stupid enough to attack her. The kat fell to the ground but was on his feet almost immediately.

He grabbed her again, pinning her arms to her side. Before she could make another move to get him off her a passing car's light shone on his face and she froze.

"Chance?" She asked in shock.

"Shut up! Just who do you think you are?!" Chance snarled in her face.

"I'm sorry! Chance, I didn't mean to hurt you!" She said in anguish.

"Be quiet!" He snapped leaning closer to her. His eyes and breath told her he had been drinking.

Frowning in concern, she started to say, "Chance, you're..."

"I said shut up! You're not the Chief Enforcer anymore and I don't have to listen to you!" He said coldly.

Pain jolted through her...how could he be so cruel...her life was gone and he dared to shove that in her face? Furious, she suddenly raised her paws and shoved hard against his chest. She might be female but she was no weakling.

Chance staggered back, his reflexes poor due the amount of alcohol he'd drunk that night.

"How dare you? I can never be an enforcer again. I'm not even male! You have no idea what that's like!" She choked with tears of anger.

"Good! Now you know what it's like to lose your future! Just like me and Jake do!"

"You really think that?! At least you're still you and I...I don't even know what I am anymore!" She said bitterly.

"Yes, I do! Day in and day out, Jake and I have to work at that salvage yard and running a garage to make ends meet and still pay that debt you forced on us. On top of that, you made me fall for you!" He snarled drunkenly.

"I made you fall for me? I did no such thing!" She snapped furious. "You're the one who pushed his way into my life. I didn't know how to deal with being female and you made me feel things I've never felt before and I tried repeatedly to get you to back off. I pleaded with you that we could be hurt but you wouldn't listen!" She shouted, tears beginning to choke her. She stepped back and violently wiped her eyes with her paw. 'No, I won't cry...I won't let him see how much he's hurt me...I won't be weak in front of him,' she told herself furiously.

Chance stared blearily at the beautiful she-kat struggling to hold back tears. This was the female he had wanted more than anything but his mind couldn't let go of the memories of her true self. He was so mixed up. Feelings of anger, hatred and betrayal were tangled with ones of longing, desire, and passion.

The overwhelming emotions swelled up within him as he looked at her and without a word of warning, he stepped forward and grabbed her by the shoulders. His mouth captured hers and he kissed her with all his heart and soul.

Feral's eyes widened but she didn't pull away. The kiss sending heated tendrils of desire pouring through her then Chance was drawing back. She stared at him in puzzlement but before she could ask why, the tabby's eyes closed and he slid to the ground, unconscious.

"Chance?!" She called tentatively as she knelt down beside him but he was out cold. She looked around in dismay. 'What should I do now?' She thought. She couldn't just leave him here. Sighing unhappily, she pulled him into a fireman's carry and carried him to his truck.

She searched his pockets, found the keys and unlocked his tow truck pouring him into the passenger seat. She took the driver's seat and drove him home.

At the yard, she honked the horn to attract Jake's attention. He came out to the truck with a frown on his face wondering why Chance was honking when he saw Feral instead in the driver's seat.

"Wha...Feral?!!"

"It's okay, he's just had too much to drink. I was at the same club as he when he fought with me outside. We yelled at each other then suddenly he kissed me then passed out," she sighed ruefully.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Jake asked in concern.

"No, he didn't," she reassured him.

"Okay, well let's get him inside then." Jake said quietly.

Together they carried him into the living room upstairs and dropped him on the couch.

"So does this mean he's forgiven you?" Jake asked gently.

"I really don't know what it means. I don't think so," she muttered not willing to try and make sense of the past hour. "But that's okay! I can understand if he doesn't," she sighed in resignation.

"You sure? You don't sound so certain. Listen, I'll try to talk to Chance again…."Jake began but was stopped by her shaking her head.

"No, really, it's okay, Jake. I'll get over it...uhm...…could I use your phone? I left the club without telling Felina and Callie." Feral asked in a hurry to leave.

Jake gaped at her then blurted, "You were at a club with Ms. Briggs and Lt. Feral?"

"Oh...uh...yeah, they know about me. Felina helped me create a new identity and Callie is trying to help me cope with being female," she said briefly.

"Oh well, I'm glad Felina knows you're alive and that Callie is helping you out. That's good to know." Jake said smiling faintly.

"So what's your new identity?" He asked curiously.

"I'm a long lost cousin of the Feral clan. I'll be called Ursula Feral from now on." She told him.

"That's wonderful. I thought that was a very nice name. Glad you kept it." Jake said warmly.

She blushed. "Thanks. I still need a phone Jake," she asked again.

"Oh yeah, right, this way," Jake apologized blushing.

He led her to the phone in the kitchen. She thanked him and dialed Callie's cell phone. She told both she-kats she had gone home and not to worry about her. Felina wasn't happy that she had left so suddenly but asked if she could come see her tomorrow, Feral agreed and said goodbye then she called a taxi to pick her up. Sighing she hung up the phone and turned to Jake again.

"Thanks, Jake." Feral said softly.

"You're welcome! Is there anything else I can do for you?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, could you tell Chance I'm sorry for hurting him?" She murmured.

"I'll do that." Jake said then led her back out to the front of the shop and waited with her until the taxi came and picked her up.

Next morning, Chance woke with a pounding head and a mouth that was dry as cotton. He discovered he was laying on the couch in the living room with a blanket over him. Not sure how he'd got there, he shoved the blanket off and stood unsteadily. He walked slowly to the kitchen and sitting at the table was Jake eating his breakfast.

"Jake, how did I get home last night?" Chance asked thickly, grabbing a glass and filling it with water then reaching in the cupboard for a bottle of aspirin and downing two pills. He was truly hung over. He dropped into a chair next to Jake.

"Ursula brought you home," Jake said with a small smirk when Chance choked on his water.

"She what?!"

"She brought you home then asked me to tell you, she said she was sorry for hurting you. I don't know why she would say that when clearly it's you who hurt her not the other way around," He said standing up to put his dishes way.

"Yeah, well…she…she…" Chance started to stutter then went silent.

No longer in a drunken haze, he remembered the fight outside the club, the hurtful things he'd said, and the kiss. He remembered Feral trying to hide her tears and saying how sorry she was to have hurt him and the pain in her eyes at the terrible things he'd said. 'Oh, God! I can't believe I said that!' He thought putting his head in his arms and moaning

"Chance? Something wrong?" Jake asked looking at him.

"Last night…I got into a fight with Feral and I…said something really nasty to her." He said mortified.

"What did you say?" Jake asked his eyes narrowing.

"How is it was fair that she now knew what it was like to not have a future." He said. It sounded even worse now in the light of morning. 'How could I be so cruel,' he thought.

"Chance, how could you say that?!" Jake exclaimed angrily.

"I know, I know! I was drunk!" Chance protested weakly.

"That no excuse, Chance! You hurt her!" Jake hissed furiously.

Chance swallowed and lowered his head. 'Jake was right, he had been angry and drunk but that was no excuse to have hurt Feral like that.' He thought ashamed of himself. 'There's nothing fair about what has happened to Feral.' What was still amazing was she had apologized to him despite how he had acted. He felt really stupid now. He let his feelings of anger, hatred and betrayal blind him. He should be apologizing to her.

Those hurtful feelings were fading as he took a long hard look at himself. He had been selfish. He wasn't the only party affected by Feral's plight. Feral had had to learn to be a female...just the thought of what that entailed made him wince.

Then he had to make her situation worse by pressing her when she clearly had tried to make him back off. He selfishly pushed at her until she gave in unable to fight her new female responses and he took advantage of that. All because he had wanted her... badly...the shock was...he still wanted her...despite now knowing who she really was...he couldn't let go.

The gruff, irritable, pig headed, and stubborn Chief Enforcer was now a kind, thoughtful, compassionate, and beautiful female...and he loved her. Gods! He truly loved her. He needed to find her and apologize and ask her to forgive him.

"I need to talk to her," he said suddenly.

"Whoa! Now hold on, Chance. Are you sure! She doesn't need anymore pain from you!" Jake warned.

"Yes, I'm sure. You were right. I just had a hard time getting past what she'd done to us before. Now that I've had time to think it through, I realize I've never cared for anyone as much as I do the female she is now. There just doesn't seem to be anything that resembles her male self in that beautiful form." Chance said with heartfelt sincerity.

"True! That's what I've been trying to get you to see." Jake said in relief. "So how do you feel about her now?"

"I love her." Chance said simply.

At that same moment in Professor Hackle's lab, Feral was looking over the morning paper. Her personal history had been created and inputted into the system without difficulty but now she had other problems to deal with.

She was searching the classifieds for a place to live. She couldn't continue to live in Hackle's home. She'd found three prospects. Her other problem was what she was going to do for a job and how she was going to reconcile her desire to be Valkyrie against her old stance on vigilantes. She had truly hated the idea of being a vigilante but after functioning as one by accident she found she couldn't turn her back on it.

As she sat in the lab with the battle armor, she mulled over just how far she'd come. It was funny, when she first tried it on it was to simply test it. But then she began to 'test' it more often in real battle. She soon forgot that it was a test at all. Feral realized with shock that she was happy being Valkyrie. Standing up, she walked over to the armor and touched it.

"What should I do?" She asked aloud.

"Ursula?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Have you made a decision?" Hackle asked walking toward her knowing she was struggling with herself.

"No, I haven't. I don't know what to do anymore. There's a part of me saying I should continue being Valkyrie and another part of me saying its wrong," She said heavily.

"Which part do you believe is right?"

"Both of them! If I stop being Valkyrie then Steele will let the city suffer when there's trouble and that will put Felina in danger but that doesn't change the fact that being a vigilante is wrong." She sighed in frustration.

"A difficult decision." Hackle commiserated.

"Only because I'm having difficulty letting go of who I once was...the someone who firmly believed there was only one right way to protect the city." Feral said.

"Is there?" Hackle asked.

"No, I'm fast learning that isn't so. I have to admit I really enjoy the freedom of being Valkyrie. As an enforcer I had no real say in how I protected the city. I was always threatened with a veto by Mayor Manx. It always chafed me and hindered any good I could do to keep the city safe. I think it was why I was always angry and unhappy. Manx held the reins and I hated that." She said bitterly.

Hackle just nodded sagely, "It sounds like you may have made your decision already but don't realize it."

She stared at the suit and realized he was right. She couldn't give this up now. She smiled faintly as she realized this was why the SWAT Kats did what they did. They couldn't stand by and watch the city be harmed even if they had to break the law to do it.

"Well I guess there's only one thing I need to do then, do you know of any place I can use as a base for Valkyrie. I obviously can't be running back here all the time and eventually someone might spot me and endanger you." She said seriously.

"I don't but I'll give you James to help you out in finding a place. I have, however, made plans for the base when you do find a location. Shall we go and look them over?" Hackle said with a smile as he led the way to another lab.

"Thank you, you've done so much for me. I really appreciate it, Professor," Feral said humbly as she followed him to the other lab.

"You are most welcome. Besides it gives me an opportunity to give back to the katizens of this city by inventing things that will protect it and you, my dear, are my way of doing that." He said happily.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

I want to thank Ulyferal for being my beta-reader and giving me Feral's female name. Also I will be adding a few characters of my own so if you want to borrow them you will have to ask first! Disclaimer: I don't own the SWAT Kats they belong to Hanna-Barbera!

Two weeks had passed since Chance had last seen Feral. It wasn't as if he didn't want to see her...he did...badly... but he kept making excuses not to go. He was nervous about the possibility that she might not forgive him. This kept him tense and unhappy. He couldn't sleep and had lost his appetite. When he did sleep it would begin with dreams of holding her...making love to her then changing to nightmares of her angry face as she told him to get lost.

"Chance, you can't go on like this," Jake said unhappily, watching his friend pick at his dinner after work on a quiet Friday evening.

"I know, Jake. I just can't make myself see her after the terrible things I said to her," Chance said sadly, pushing his food away and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ahh...buddy, you'll never know until you do!" Jake urged him.

"But what if she won't see me?" Chance said worriedly

Jake sighed, "She'll see you! I saw how much she cared about you."

Chance looked at his best friend, "You sure? What if…"

"Enough with the what if's, Chance. I saw how Feral looked when you rejected her on the day she told us who she was. She was so hurt... and still she cares for you. When she brought you home, I could see the pain in her eyes but also the determination to let you go if that's what you wanted. That's a sure sign of someone who cares, Chance." Jake said plainly then added, "By the way, she's decided to keep the name Ursula."

"Really? That's great, it suits her," Chance said, a small smile twitching his lips then his face went serious again.

"You're right, Jake. I need to stop procrastinating and face her," He said firmly.

"Good!" Jake said warmly as he stood up and put his plate in the sink patting Chance on the back in passing.

Chance sat thinking about what he should say to her. This was going to be the hardest thing he had ever done in his life. Without another word, he got up, grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and left the kitchen. Jake smiled to himself as he cleared the table and got ready to do the dishes. He hoped everything would work out for his partner and Feral.

The tabby headed for the garage, grabbed the keys for the tow truck from the desk and headed for Professor Hackle's place.

A week earlier Feral had succeeded in finding a place, with a good bit of land and privacy around it, to purchase. What made it even more valuable was the abandoned military observation post hidden in the hillside below it. James had found it on old military maps. When they checked it out, they discovered someone had placed a small two storey house on the hilltop above it. Though collapsed in some places, the outpost was still sound and James felt it could be repaired to make a very workable base for Valkyrie using the blueprints Professor Hackle had designed for her.

The house itself was small but comfortable. The upper floor had a living room, kitchen, bedroom and tiny study. It also had a small deck overlooking the city in the distance. A generator in the outpost could provide power for the home so that Feral was totally self sufficient and wouldn't be affected by any outages from the city. James said it would also prevent anyone from wondering why she used more power than a normal residence needed.

On the bottom level of the house was a two car garage. She would convert one side of the garage into an office/waiting area. The other would be her work space. Feral had decided to do what Chance and Jake did since she also had a talent for fixing mechanical things. So she would open her own garage but wouldn't do any towing. Since she was located on the other side of town from the guy's garage, she wouldn't be in competition with them. The drive to the house was a small paved road from the main highway giving her privacy but making it easier for customers.

James said it would make a side road for her behind the house where it would make the entrance for the jet, bike and her own vehicle to exit. Many trees and huge rocks hid the back area quite well so that no one coming to her shop could see it at all. It would take a month or two before her base was operational and she hoped Valkyrie would not be required as she needed to get her business going.

It was all coming together better than she could have hoped for. Next, with the help of Callie, Felina and James they moved her personal belongings from the storage unit where Felina had placed them. It made her feel a bit better to see her stuff again though the male clothes would have to go, except for some of her sweats and her enforcer t-shirts. Some of her other stuff didn't suit her new self very well.

That's when Callie suggested they go shopping for new dishware, female clothing, towels, and curtains. Feral groaned and objected that she liked her old dishware and towels but Callie firmly said she needed to update herself. Frowning Feral looked to her niece for help and was shocked to see Felina agreed.

She grumbled the whole way to the mall. Thankfully, this trip was a lot different than that first nerve-wracking one. Picking out the appropriate dishware, towels, and curtains were fairly easy but when they went to the clothing store.

"So, Ursula what do you think?" Callie asked holding up a pair of silky panties.

"I don't think so. I'm not ready to wear something like that." Feral said, swallowing nervously.

"Why not? You can wear it for someone special later." Callie coaxed.

"W-w-What?!" Feral blurted, blushing furiously.

"Come on, Auntie! Haven't you notice all the toms ogling you?" Felina said smirking, as she looked around at all the toms craning their necks to catch sight of her aunt.

Feral didn't think she could get any redder and was glad it didn't show that much under her dark fur. She had noticed the males staring at her but wasn't interested. They didn't know, of course, that there was only one tom she would let see her in that type of underwear. Turning away so that the she-kats couldn't see the pain in her eyes, she thought miserably,. 'God's, why can't I get him out of my mind?"

Without turning around, she pleaded, "Could we look at something else, please?"

"Auntie, let me just buy a few, please?" Felina begged her, holding up another pair of slinky underwear. 'Why do I get the feeling its more for them then for me?' She thought in mild amusement.

"Fine." She said, resigned, beginning to move off to look at other apparel while Callie and Felina decided on some of the panties and went to pay.

By lunch time, the three of them were sitting at the food court, eating. It had turned into a really nice outing and Feral was enjoying the company when she spotted someone she didn't want to see.

"Oh, no." She groaned sliding down her chair to try and avoid the approaching male's attention..

"What?" Callie asked trying to see what had upset Ursula. It was Felina who spotted him first.

"It's Steel." She said unhappily.

Callie turned to look in the direction Felina was and spotted Steel heading their way. Callie turned back around and stared at Feral questioningly.

"So? It's not like he knows who you are," she said puzzled.

"No, he doesn't know me but he did run into me a while back," Feral said unhappily.

"So? What happened that has you upset?" Felina asked.

"Uhm...well I literally ran into him bodily when I was leaving a store while I was just starting my heat cycle. He rudely came on to me, I shoved him off and ran," Feral said in embarrassment.

"Whoops! That couldn't have been nice," Felina grimaced in sympathy.

While the three she-kats were talking about him, Steel had spotted Felina and Callie. He huffed and was going to go a different direction when he saw the delectable she-kat he had run into months ago. Changing his mind, Steel strutted up to the table ready to turn on the charm and woo this she-kat again.

"Oh no! He's seen us!" Feral said in annoyance.

"It's okay, we'll get rid of him," Callie promised her.

Steel smoothly approached their table, grabbed a chair and sat down close to Feral. "Hello, beautiful, nice to see you again!" He purred seductively as he leaned close to her ignoring the other two she-kats.

"What do you want, Commander?" Felina said coldly.

"I don't believe I was talking to you, Lieutenant," he said nastily not looking at her.

"So how are you doing, lovely?" Steel asked Feral.

"I'm not really interested in you. Why don't you find someone else to bother, " Feral said stiffly.

"Ah, don't be that way. Ya know, you ran off last time we met. You never gave me a chance to get to know you better. Perhaps you'll let me do that now?" He rumbled persuasively.

"I don't think so. You're really not my type." Feral said coldly, leaning away from him.

"Now how would you know that unless you got to know me better?" He persisted, daring to place his arm across her shoulders.

"Trust me when I say I do." She snapped trying to move away but Steel just tightened his hold.

Felina watched in rising anger and indignation as her Commander continued to persist in his unwanted attention toward her aunt. When Steel became more personal and tried to kiss her aunt, Felina had had enough.

"You're harassing my cousin, Commander. That's against the law. Let her go!" Felina snapped ready to arrest her superior if necessary.

"Cousin!" He blurted in shock, jerking his arm away suddenly.

"Yes, my cousin. Sir, this is Ursula Feral. She just moved into town." Felina said with a smirk, pleased at Steel's discomfiture.

Steel looked at Feral then Felina and finally saw the family resemblance. He blanched, quickly got to his feet and muttered "E-excuse me, I have…something…to attend to."

With that Steel hurried away like his tail was on fire, leaving the three she-kats alone. Callie, Felina and Feral watched him disappear from view then burst out laughing at his unseemly haste.

"Well, that sure got rid of him." Callie said still chuckling.

"Yeah, he shouldn't bother you anymore, Auntie." Felina snickered then asked in concern when she saw her aunt grimace, "You okay?"

"Having him touch me has made me feel icky. I've always hated the little prick but now I know how a female feels around him and all I can say is...Yuck!" She said in disgust. "I want to go home and wash his scent off."

"Yeah, I can understand that. I have to go anyway, the mayor wants to hold another golf tournament so I'll need all the sleep I can get." Callie said in annoyance.

"I've gotta go too! Got a double shift tomorrow." Felina said in agreement.

They gathered up their bags and headed for the exit. Callie dropped Feral off first since she lived the furthest away. She would drop Felina off next. They helped her take her stuff up the stair next to the garage and into the house laying their arm loads onto the couch as Feral had asked.

"Thanks for helping me move and reset up. I really appreciated it." Feral said warmly to the pair as they prepared to leave.

"You're welcome. It was fun. See you soon!" Callie said.

"Take care Auntie!" Felina added.

She waved good-bye then closed and locked her door. Sighing, she began putting away her new things then took a shower to remove Steel's scent from her fur. By the time she was through it was dinner time. She fixed herself a light meal and prepared for bed. She had a lot to do tomorrow getting her shop set up. Yawning, she slipped on one of her new p.j.s then turned lights off missing the small lamp in the living room. She went to her new bedroom and slipped into bed falling asleep almost immediately.

An hour earlier, Chance's paw hovered nervously over the security call button at Hackle's place. Gathering his courage, he pushed the button.

Over the speaker, James voice floated out, "This is Professor Hackle's home, may I help you?"

Clearing his throat, Chance asked, "It's Chance Furlong, may I see the Professor?"

"One moment," James said.

Chance gripped the steering wheel tensely, 'What if he won't let me in?' he thought desperately.

Moments later, James voice said, "You may come in."

Chance let out a sigh of relief as the gate swung open and he drove to the front door. James greeted him and led the tabby to the kitchen where Hackle was eating dinner.

"Good evening. What can I do for you Chance." Hackle smiled warmly holding a cup of tea.

"Uhm, I wanted to see Ursula, is she here?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, Ursula moved out a week ago...," Hackle began before Chance cut him off in anguish

"Wwwwhat!" He blurted, "Where did she go…? I really need to talk to her?!" He begged, his heart sinking.

"Easy, Chance! Ursula just moved to her new place on the other side of town. Let me give you her new address," Hackle soothed the obviously upset tom. James brought him pencil and paper which Hackle used to quickly scribble Ursula's address down.

Smiling gently, he handed the paper to Chance. "Here you go."

"Thanks Professor, I really appreciate this." Chance said clutching the paper.

"You're welcome, my boy." Hackle said.

James escorted Chance out and opened the security gate. Chance hopped into his truck and raced back through the gate and down to the highway at a dangerous speed making for Ursula's new home.

On the long drive to her place, Chance kept going over and over what he intended to say to her. He truly hoped she would forgive him. Even though Jake had assured him that she cared for him as much as he did her, he still had doubts. But he shook them away, he loved her, he just had to make her see that...believe it...because he couldn't live without her.

He finally arrived at a really nice place nestled in the trees on a hilltop. He parked in front of the garage and found the staircase leading up to the house on top. He saw a light glowing through a window as he reached the small porch. He stood hesitantly for some minutes debating with himself.

'Stop it! Just ring the bell and see what happens!?' He admonished himself then taking a deep breath he rang the bell. At first no one answered. He decided to knock instead the second time. 'I can't tell if she's hearing me or not.' he thought worriedly. 'Maybe she's not at home.'

Feral woke groggily, wondering what had awakened her. Sitting up in bed she finally heard a loud knocking on her door. 'Who the heck would that be?' She thought fuzzily. 'No one knows my address yet except Felina, Callie and the Professor and they wouldn't be here at this time of night and James has powered down,' she muttered irritably as she grabbed a robe, pulled it on and went to the door.

"Who is it?" She called out first before opening the door.

"It's me Ursula...Chance."

She heard his distinctive voice through the door. She froze for a moment then opened the door as far as the security chain would allow. It was Chance standing there under the soft glow of the porch light. He looked nervous and tense.

"What is it, Chance?" She asked cautiously.

"Can I come in and talk to you, please?" He begged her.

She stared at him a moment longer before sighing and closing the door enough to release the chain. She pulled it open and gestured him inside. He stepped through and turned waiting as she closed the door. She leaned against it crossing her arms across her chest.

He stared at her a moment. She looked beautiful with tussled hair and her sleepy look. He had obviously woke her. How had he ever thought this was the Feral he had hated. This lovely dream standing before him wasn't anything like the old Feral. This realization made his stupidity even worse.

She blushed under his intense stare and lowered her eyes but otherwise didn't move.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed huskily. "And I was so stupid for not letting go of the past and punishing you for it. I came to ask you to forgive me for the nasty things I said in my drunken anger," he said with heartfelt sincerity.

She swallowed, this was what she'd hoped for but it seemed far too easy, "How do I know you mean it, Chance? You seemed so certain of your hatred of me. Why should I believe you now?"

"I said those things while drunk but that's no excuse. I had no right to shove your loss in your face. I am so sorry," he said holding out his paws.

"Please believe me, I've never been deliberately cruel to anyone especially not a female. I was just so badly shaken and angry when you told me the truth. I felt my feelings for you had been betrayed." He tried to explain.

"If that's true then why are you here?" She demanded. "Haven't you hurt me enough? Now you have come to ask my forgiveness for your rudeness...then what?... you turn your back on me again?" She said bitterly. 'I won't let him hurt me again...I won't,' she thought angrily.

"After thinking about it and having Jake rail at me, I finally got it through my thick head that I was seeing a totally different person from the one I knew before. I realized I truly wanted this new person who made me feel things I've never felt before and because..." he halted at a loss for words to convince her he was sincere.

"Because...why?" She said tightly.

Chance took a breath, "Because I love you."

Feral didn't know what to say or how to react. She could only gape at him. He loved her! She'd never dreamed he'd confess such a thing. She thought he would apologize for his bad behavior but still reject her and never have anything to do with her again...but this!!!

Chance watched her shocked face. Obviously she had never expected him to say that. He felt it was time he proved he meant it. He stepped toward her, pulled her body against his and kissed her.

Her mind went on overload, the kiss was wonderful and she found herself eagerly pressing harder against him. 'Oh yes! He wants me!' Her thoughts sang as the kiss deepened.

Chance was relieved, she wanted him, he could tell by how eager she was for him. He devoured her mouth as if he were drowning and she was his only lifeline. He realized they both craved each other intensely and the time they had spent away from each other had intensified that need.

He finally pulled away to let them catch their breath. She whimpered at the loss but moaned when he buried his nose in her neck and rumbled, "Ahh, Ursula I want you so much. Let's give a relationship a try, no matter what comes of it, I will still love you," he told her warmly.

She shivered in his arms... the feel of him... his scent, all conspired to drive her insane. She nearly missed what he said. When it sank in, she breathed huskily into his ear, "I love you too! You've made me feel things I've never experienced before in my life. I want to know what it's like to be truly happy."

"Then I'll make sure to teach you!" He growled possessively taking her mouth again. His paws explored her, gliding over the satin p.j.s, brushing his thumbs over her nipples and making her arch against him. He moved his paws down her back and kneaded the sensitive spot at the base of her tail causing her to groan and writhe in his arms.

Ursula groaned and held nothing back as she let him send her flying. She mewed and stroked his back finding and caressing his sensitive spots as well. He growled in her ear making her heart stutter in excitement.

Rumbling in his chest he pulled Ursula's hips up. "Put you legs around my waist," He ordered hotly. She complied.

Now she could feel his hard erection pressing against her wet heat through their clothes. Arousal spiked even higher, as Chance humped her against the door.

She cried out in pleasure as the pressure of their bodies ground against each other in rising fire. Chance growled at the feel of her chest rubbing against his and that hot, wet heat pressing against his kathood. The intensity was too strong and they had denied each other for to long to hold out.

She tightened her legs around him like a vice when her climax struck, he roared after her as he came as well. As they caught their breath, Chance was amazed. He'd never been with anyone where frottage had succeeded. It just proved to him how much she affected him.

He licked her face in pleased satiation. She returned the favor by nipping his chin and rubbing her cheek against his. Between them their sexes still throbbed from the climax they'd shared and was beginning to inflame them once more.

Chance groaned, he simply had to possess her utterly or go crazy. Just her writhing anew against his now returning hardness was more than he could take. Kissing her deeply again, he panted, " Bedroom...where is it?"

"Over there…pass the living room…door open." She panted excitedly. The feel of him against her sensitive sex was incredible. It felt wonderful to be carried by him across the room.

Chance wasted no time heading through the living room, down the short hall to the bedroom. He was pleased to see a king size bed as he swung her around and laid her tenderly onto it. He closed the door and stared down at her with dark lust filled eyes.

She shivered at that looked and couldn't help but display herself for him. Without a word, he stripped down to his boxers and crawled onto the bed. He kissed her again as he undid her shirt. He took one paw and cupped the nearest breast, gently squeezing it in his palm then took the nipple between his thumb and forefinger and rolled it between them.

Ursula gasped at the shockwave that zipped through her as he did that. She lifted her hips to press up against his hard member sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. Chance rumbled a purr leaning down to lick and nibble the nipple under his fingers. He gave it a gentle suck. She practically screamed at him as the pleasure of it hit her hard.

He made sure to switch to her other breast and give it equal attention. By now, Ursula was writhing and bucking her hips under him restlessly. She dragged her fingers down his back and sides increasing his pleasure. She traced his heavily muscled chest, trailing down to the top of his boxers and back up again. Chance felt her hesitate to touch him intimately. Probably because she'd never touched a male before which of course made sense since she was known for not caring for males when she'd been one.

Being gentle, realizing this would be her first time as a female, he took his time so as not to scare her. He gently pulled her clothes off. He smiled warmly at her as she blushed at being naked before someone for the first time.

He leaned down to kiss her deeply as his fingers reached down and caressed her sex. She gasped and bucked at the amazing touch she still was trying to get used to. It was so wonderful. She nipped his chin and licked his face in her excitement. Grinning wickedly he released her and moved down her body. She groaned in disappointment when he'd stopped touching her but screamed in shocked pleasure as he began to lick her soft folds.

Her paws gripped the sheets as Chance licked and delve his rough tongue into her clitoris. She smelled delicious to his nose and it made him harder than he could ever remember. He was forced to place his palms on her hips to keep her from moving around so much.

To Ursula it was the same intense pleasure she had experienced on that wonderful first time on Anakata Island only it was so much stronger since there were no clothes to interfere with the sensation. It kept building and building until it broke over her in a rush of wave after wave of pleasure.

Chance continued to torment her as her climax rushed through her bringing her back to stiff arousal again. As she was coming down from her orgasm, he stripped his boxers off freeing his stiff member. He laid down on her again to kiss her deeply.

She could feel his hardness pressing against her belly. 'He's given me so much pleasure, I need to return the favor.' She thought giddily. She caught him by surprise as she rolled them over. Now being on top, she sat up and straddled his legs and stared down at his straining kathood. Feeling a bit nervous, she decided to start at the top. She leaned back down and kissed him for a few minutes then released him to lick a path down his body. Just like he did, she licked and sucked gently on each nipple and was pleased when he groaned in pleasure.

Feeling she was on the right track she continued her path downward until she reached his proud staff. Studying it a moment, she hesitantly grasped it in her paws and began an up and down massage watching Chance closely to see if he enjoyed what she was doing, the dark look he gave her and the gasp were enough to tell her she was doing alright.

The feel of his cock in her paw was amazing, 'Kats Alive! I've never felt anything like this before,' she thought as Chance moaned and bucked his hips as she had done.

When Feral stopped touching him, Chance nearly cried out in disappointment till she took him into her mouth. Gasping in surprise, he clawed the sheets as she licked him with her tongue and swirled it around the head like an ice cream cone.

He thought he would explode as she returned to sucking him hard. He couldn't take it very long and came in one long groan and she continued to suck him dry as he came slowly back to earth. She grinned in triumph as she moved back up to kiss him.

He smiled at her in return. "That was fantastic, you did that real well," he complimented her. She blushed.

"I've never done that before," she murmured glowing with pleasure.

"I know and for a first timer, you did great," Chance said pulling her close to kiss and nuzzle her for a little while. They traded tender touches and rubbed against each other until they were heating up again.

This time Chance coaxed her to get on her paws and knees. He nipped her on the shoulders causing her to moan then caressed her folds once more until she was hot and wet once more. He covered her back and pressed himself against her clitoris but didn't enter right away. He let himself rub her sensitive hood over and over again until she was begging him to do something. Smiling at her pleas, he lined himself up and pressed in a little. She immediately tensed. He halted and gently caressed her sides.

"It's alright Ursula, I know this is your first time. I'll not hurt you I promise," Chance soothed.

"I...I'm afraid...I never done this before!" She said, a bit fearfully.

"I know but it will be good, I promise," Chance repeated coaxingly.

"It's not that, I...I've never been with anyone before even as a male," She said trying to make him understand.

Chance froze at that. He thought, like most did, that the Chief Enforcer had been sexually active but to find out he had never had a lover, shocked Chance. It was a good thing he had taken his time and been gentle even though he wanted her very badly. He wanted her first experience to be a good one.

"I'm surprised but since I knew you were a virgin as female I've been going slow. Don't worry, love, you're safe in my paws. There will be a little pain at first but then its gone quickly and its nothing but pleasure after that. Trust me!" Chance said lovingly as he once more kissed and nipped her to get her to relax.

Grateful that he wasn't upset by her revelation, Ursula relaxed and let Chance take her. He grabbed her ruff in his mouth which caused her to gasp and relax even more. He pressed in once more and slid smoothly into her in one firm thrust. He pierced her barrier which caused her to whimper a moment.

He held still to allow her to adjust to him and when he felt her relax again, he began a slow, smooth rhythm that picked up speed as she joined him in meeting his thrusts. He groaned at the hot, tight, feel of her as he increased the pace. She became insistent as the heat spiraled upward. Her claws dug into the bed as his thrusts became harder and deeper. She tightened around him unconsciously increasing his pleasure.

She cried and screamed as they climbed higher and higher. Her climax hit like an express train starting from her toes and running through her brain. She screamed again and clenched tight around him. He released her ruff and roared as he poured his seed into her greedy channel.

They trembled with after shocks for several long minutes. Ursula had slid flat onto her stomach with his comfortable weight pressing her down into the mattress. They were sweaty and heaving for breath. She could feel his heart hammering through her back.

When he had recovered enough, he rolled off her taking her with him until they lay on their sides. He spooned her hot body against his own and nuzzled her neck tenderly.

"Are you alright, my love?" He asked softly.

"Oh yes, that was so incredible. Thank you, Chance," she murmured dreamily enjoying his body wrapped close around hers and the wonderful afterglow she had heard so much about but had never experienced before now.

"You're welcome, Ursula. May I stay the night? We can do this again in the morning," He whispered seductively.

"Hmm, I think I like that idea. Yes you may. Maybe you can teach me some other things that feel good too," she purred happily.

"Oh, I think I can do that," he chuckled turning her face toward him for a kiss. "I love you Ursula," he murmured.

"I love you too, Chance," she sighed and cuddled back against him, sleep closing over her.

He wrapped his arms around her body more snugly and draped a leg over hers before joining her in loving slumber.


End file.
